Le Crépuscule des Dieux
by Lokiel Han Ryu
Summary: [PostKHII] Ansem est détruit, Xemnas est mort. Les voilà de retour chez eux, en paix après toutes ces aventures. Ils étaient loin de se douter que toute cette souffrance, tout ce pourquoi ils se sont battus, n'étaient jamais que le fruit d'une machination. Le mal se dévoile et pour Sora et Riku commence l'ultime combat : Celui qui les mettra face à eux même.
1. Prologue

**Avant propos** : Salut mes petits loups, bon après moult et moult réflexion, j'ai décidé de finalement publier la V.3 de la fic la plus attendue du monde, la mienne (oui, oui lecteur, tu l'attendais toi aussi mais tu ne le savais pas et un peu comme dans Ken, tu es déjà mort ! … wat ?) .  
>N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir (en négatif comme en positif, j'accepte toutes les critiques pour peu qu'elles soient bien écrites), ou à poser des questions (ainsi qu'à me signer un chèque si le cœur vous en dit… wat ?). Je tenterai de poster à un rythme à peu prés régulier (disons 1 chapitre par semaine). Quelques petites précisions avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : D'une part, l'histoire existe depuis 2006 et à connu une autre version en 2009, celle-ci étant la dernière en date. Ceci étant dit, il est logique que je ne prenne pas en compte les jeux qui sont sortis après 2006. Donc, qu'on soit clair, cette fanfic se base sur KHI, Kh : CoM et KHII mais avec des modifications qui peuvent mener à des trèèèès grosses incohérences avec ce qu'on sait aujourd'hui et ce qu'on apprendra demain.<p>

Je n'ai jamais prétendu, et je ne prétends toujours pas faire de cette histoire un KHIII, mon seul souhait étant de créer une fanfic qui saura, je l'espère, vous divertir et vous plaire.

Logiquement, bien que les personnages seront présents, je ne prends ni en compte l'histoire de 358/2 days, ni celle de Birth By Sleep, ni les informations qu'on pourrait éventuellement avoir sur KHIII.

Enfin, dernier point, deux autres précisions sur des personnages : j'ai crée une incohérence volontaire avec KH : CoM en laissant la réplique de Riku survivre . Ne soyez donc pas étonné si vous voyez de multiples copies de notre albinos national, c'est normal.

En parlant d'albinos, je précise encore une fois que Xehanort & Terra sont deux personnages différents dans l'histoire, il n'y a donc pas de MX, de volage de corps, et compagnie.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas embêter plus, attachez vos ceintures, les bras dans le cockpit, le sac entre les jambes (… wat ?), je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et j'espère que vous vous plairez dans mon univers

Prologue

_« Mes ailes se brisent, mon âme se casse »_

Lorsqu'il sentit une énième goutte sur son visage, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa vue brouillée ne lui renvoyait que l'image de la terre souillée par son propre sang. Il repoussa la sensation de vertige, se battant avec tout ce qu'il avait contre son propre corps. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant. S'il le faisait… S'il le faisait… Il y avait trop à perdre.

Le jeune homme réunit tout ce qui lui restait de force, forçant même son bras gauche inerte, mort, à bouger. Sa main droite chercha le manche de son arme. Il sentit des pics de douleurs jusqu'à son épaule lorsqu'il força ses doigts à se refermer sur la garde.

Encore un effort et il fut debout. Chancelant, tremblant de tout son corps, mais bel et bien debout.

Son bras gauche étendu semblait inerte. Quant à sa main droite, elle le lançait douloureusement, mais il la fit se refermer lentement sur la garde de son épée qu'il savait encore à ses cotés. Il se sentait brisé. Lui, l'Elu, il avait si mal. Physiquement, mentalement. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel vide, qui, paradoxalement, alimentait sa douleur autant qu'aurait pu le faire milles lames.

« _Mon cœur est pourfendu, ma volonté a disparu_ » 

Ce n'était pas l'affliction physique son problème. Il… il pouvait gérer. Il l'avait toujours pu. Ce qui le menaçait actuellement, c'était la douleur mentale. Son esprit qui saignait, pleurait de toutes ses forces. Lui, l'Unique parmi les élus, le Veilleur, il se sentait brisé. De la tête au pied, de l'âme jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur. Rien ne pouvait plus alimenter sa douleur que le macabre spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

Le sol trempé autour de lui par une pluie lourde, constante, la nuit noire, l'orage menaçant au dessus de leur tête, absolument tout semblait lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Et puis que pleurait le ciel ? La défaite de son gardien ? La perte de son fils tant choyé, sa déchéance ?

Il sourit amèrement alors que ses mèches claires se collaient à son visage, se souillant de sang et de bout. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pu qu'être témoin impuissant.

« _Même ma mémoire me trahit, et chacun de mes souvenirs dépérit_ » 

Le garçon leva sa main droite devant lui, observant la lame de son arme légendaire. L'or, l'argent et l'azur qui la composait semblaient ternis. Même l'énorme saphir et le rubis, souvenir d'un sacrifice fait il y a longtemps de cela, sur la pointe ne brillaient plus. Même son arme semblait refléter le désespoir total qu'il ressentait. Il ferma les yeux, raffermissant sa prise.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne le pouvait pas, se répéta-t-il comme une litanie. Et ce même si son adversaire était « lui »… Surtout si c'était « lui ».

Tout avait commencé par eux deux, tout se terminerait par eux deux. Il l'accompagnerait jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, et même plus encore.

« _Je ne souhaitai qu'une seule chose, de toutes mes forces_ » 

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la présence rassurante des siens. Il trouva le premier, pâle comme la mort, vêtu de rouge, littéralement encastré dans un cristal géant doré gigantesque, à quelques pas de là. Même son visage habituellement si impassible semblait défigurer par la douleur. Pourtant, le jeune guerrier finit par détourner le regard. Il était vivant… c'était l'important… C'est ce qu'il tenta de se dire, du moins.

« _J'aurai aimé te protéger, peu m'importait le prix à payer_ » 

Il ne s'attarda pas sur le deuxième, il le savait bien plus loin, une épée d'énergie le clouant littéralement au sol, traversant son épaule pour le ficher dans la terre.  
>Son sang s'étalait autour de lui, linceul morbide d'une fin trop proche.<p>

Il aurait aimé aller l'aider, le sortir de là, sauver sa vie mais à quoi bon ? S'il était la bas, à quoi servirait-il dans son propre état ? A peine trouvait-il la force de se lamenter ici. Devant son corps… il craquerait sans doute. Et il ne devait pas.

_« Je voulais que tu puisses vivre sans plus de peines, sans plus de haine »_

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher le troisième, il se tenait à ses cotés, sa main refermée sur la garde noire de son épée d'onyx. Ses deux mèches couleur neige qui encadraient son visage était couverte de sang séchée, de même que son visage. Son corps avait lui aussi subit d'important dommage, aussi grave que ceux du jeune homme. Mais dans ses yeux azurs, il voyait brûler une froide détermination. Ou la trouvait-il ? Le garçon se le demandait bien. Lui se sentait tellement fatigué… Il secoua la tête.

Ils devaient réussir, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils ne l'avaient plus.

« _Comment ais-je pu échouer ainsi, répond moi, je t'en supplie_ »

Il essuya également le sang de son visage de sa manche, ouvrant ses yeux clairs pour dévisager l'ennemi qui s'approchait. La pluie se mit à tomber plus forte, et sous le rideau de gouttes, il ne pouvait distinguer que deux yeux dorés, brillant intensément dans la nuit. Il serra les dents, et s'élança au côté de son ami.

Et alors que sa lame rencontrait celle de son adversaire, une question se forma dans son esprit :

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

« _Mon Dieu_. »


	2. 0 - Chapitre 0 - Memory

_**Introduction :**_

Il marchait lentement, vêtu de son long manteau noir de cuir, la capuche rabattue sur son visage, ne dévoilant rien de ce qu'il était, qui il était. Ses pas résonnaient au milieu de la cité plongée dans une nuit éternelle. Autour de lui, tout partait en une fumée blanche, noire, des particules retombant sur le sol qui lui-même commençait à s'effondrer derrière lui. Ce monde mourait. Cela aurait sans doute dût le toucher, lui serrer le cœur, il aurait même dût le ressentir dans ses chairs mais rien. Il n'arrivait même pas à se sentir concerné. Cet endroit n'était pas… réel. Et ça rendait son agonie supportable… souhaitable, même. A l'image de celui qui lui avait donné naissance, Illusiopolis n'était que le miroir d'un lieu, pas une réalité.  
>Et alors que son créateur voyait son existence disparaître petit à petit, le masque tombait, la réalité reprenait ses droits sur cette incohérence. Et la cité noire s'effondrait.<p>

Parfaitement impassible, l'ombre continua de se mouvoir à travers les rues alors que le sol s'affaissait, que les murs s'abattaient les uns après les autres.

L'agonie d'Illusiopolis cesserait bien assez tôt.

Et celle de son maître également.

Son pas calme et mesuré finit par l'amener sur la place principale. La Tour du Souvenir se dressait fièrement, perçant les cieux, les défiant. Le vestige concret de la puissance d'un simili aux pouvoirs terrifiants. Il était encore intact… comme une insulte à ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré. Mais ça ne durerait plus qu'un instant. Bientôt, tout cela sombrerait dans le néant et l'oubli. Le regard de l'homme encapuchonné se tourna vers le corps allongé au sol. Il avait encore le regard orangé fier, tourné vers le Kingdom Hearts ravagé qu'il avait cherché à créer. Ses longues mèches grises étaient étalés autour de lui, souillées de son sang sur les pointes les plus basses. Xemnas était immobile, ne bougeant pas le moindre muscle. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'était pas difficile pour l'inconnu de voir à travers le corps du simili. Il n'y avait plus la moindre goute d'énergie. Son corps s'effondrait, une épaisse fumée noire, ténébreuse et translucide s'en échappant. Son essence même. Seule sa volonté l'avait empêché de sombrer définitivement. Et elle lui permettait de garder un air digne. Pendant un instant, l'homme se prit à contempler Xemnas. Il n'était qu'un simulacre de vie, un pantin à peine difficilement existant, souillant l'ordre de l'univers un peu plus à chaque respiration. Il n'était même pas l'ombre de l'être qu'avait été Xehanort, à peine une parodie d'un glorieux passé. Il ne le détestait pas cependant. Ressentir de la haine ou de la colère pour quelque chose comme ça aurait été… déshonorant et illogique. Cependant, il n'avait à son égard pas la moindre trace de compassion. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait travers l'esprit du Numéro I de l'Organisation XIII. Se demandait-il comment il avait pu perdre face à deux enfants ? Sans doute. L'ombre fut tentée de lui apporter une réponse claire. Face à la lumière, les ténèbres qui constituaient Xemnas n'étaient rien. Voila la seule vérité. Il avait perdu parce que le petit Maître de la Keyblade et son ami avaient sut s'unir, surpasser leurs différences, fondre leurs deux cœurs en un avant de faire briller la plus éclatante des aubes au milieu de la nuit. Comment aurait-il pu simplement faire face, lui qui n'était qu'une demi-vie ? Dans sa chute, Xemnas avait entrainé onze de ses semblables, pour quelle finalité ? Aucune. Le simili tourna finalement sa tête vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Mal en point comme il l'était, il ne distinguait qu'une forme noire proche de lui. Il savait qui était là. Il savait aussi ce qu'il voulait. Et lui aussi ne désirait plus que cela. Une main tendue qui l'emmènerait dans le seul lieu ou il désirait être désormais, le néant.

« Vous saviez, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris, imperturbable  
>« Je l'espérai, je n'ai pas été déçu. » La voix de l'ombre était grave, posée, les notes étaient pourtant harmonieuses, elles dégageaient un aspect irréel, quelque chose de presque inhumain. Pourtant, le cœur battant qu'il entendait d'ici ne pouvait tromper Xemnas.<br>« Alors vous m'auriez détruit sans aucun remord si j'avais réussi ? »  
>« Ç'aurait été un juste retour des choses.» Commenta sommairement son interlocuteur<br>« Et toi-même Xemnas tu ne peux ignorer que si tu avais réussi alors tu aurais été une menace pour l'équilibre lui-même. »  
>« C'est ainsi que fonctionne… le monde, je suppose. Après tout, vous êtes… l'un de ceux la, vous aussi. » Le Supérieur soupira en entendant le palais s'effondrer. Et avec lui ses rêves… Tous cendres et illusions, voila ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été. « Merci… de m'avoir dit la vérité. »<br>« Je n'ai jamais cherché à te mentir, Xemnas. Tu savais ce qu'il en était dès le début. Tu m'as été fidèle et utile jusqu'au bout… aussi… ce ne serait pas juste que de te laisser ainsi »

Le simili hocha la tête, fermant les yeux. Il était prêt.

Son interlocuteur leva son bras droit. Seule sa capuche masquait son air grave. L'air se densifia autour de lui, se précipitant autour de sa main. Des éclairs dorés crépitèrent le long de son bras et soudain, une épée dorée laser s'éleva. Xemnas ne put que contempler l'ironie de la chose. Il avait voulu condamner deux enfants par cet arcane, et voila qu'elle venait lui apporter son jugement.

« Adieu Xemnas. »

Il amorça sa frappe, abattant subitement la lame d'énergie pure pour lui accorder la paix. Au dernier moment, une main gantée arrêta son bras, bloquant le mouvement alors qu'il allait attendre sa cible. Si l'inconnu en fut surpris, il ne réagit pas plus que cela, se contentant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu. Lui aussi portait le long manteau noir caractéristique. Plus petit, d'une moindre carrure, probablement plus jeune. Son visage à lui aussi était caché, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il fallait y voir une précieuse marque d'humanité qu'il tenait éloigné de ses propres ténèbres.

« Toi… Je ne peux te cacher ma surprise. Que puis-je pour toi ? » Demanda le tueur, son ton était devenu bien plus… chaleureux ? Xemnas n'aurait pu l'affirmer mais c'est ce qu'il semblait.  
>« Je suis venu le chercher. » Déclara le second, d'une voix qui confirma sa jeunesse. Un adolescent, sûrement.<p>

Il s'abstint de désigner le Supérieur d'un signe du menton, c'aurait été aussi superflu que ridicule. Et il n'aimait pas l'être.

« Tu piques ma curiosité. Après tout le mal qu'il a fait, toi, tu veux le sauver ? »

L'autre se tut un instant. Il marcha vers Xemnas s'agenouillant près de lui. L'homme aux cheveux gris pouvait sentir son regard peser sur lui, jugeant encore si l'idée était bonne ou non. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon, mais à sa place, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Finalement le jeune homme prit une inspiration et déclara d'une voix plus douce :

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faveur. Accorde moi celle ci. N'est-il pas inutile ? »

Un son cristallin lui répondit, celui d'un rire. L'homme derrière lui se tut bien vite, contemplant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il voulait… vraiment lui laisser la vie sauve ? Et bien… Ceci dit, le gamin marquait un point. Il lui devait au moins cela.

« Il semblerait que je me sois trompé sur les souhaits du Royaume… Tu es libre de toute tes obligations envers moi. »

Et sur ses mots, il tendit la main, une énergie sombre en sortit, rejoignant l'homme. En même temps, le corps du Supérieur arrêta de se décomposer et se régénéra. L'homme aux cheveux gris se leva, laborieusement, ses muscles lui répondaient très mal. Quand bien même la dégénération avait été stoppée, il subissait le contrecoup d'une technique qui aurait dût le tuer. Une fois debout, il retomba bien vite, ses jambes refusant de le porter, l'adolescent lui prêta son épaule, et le Supérieur s'effondra dessus.

« Puis je te réitérer ma proposition et t'offrir une place au Treizième Ordre ? » Questionna l'homme.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, bien sûr, mais demander ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis… Il était bien venu sauver le simili, alors pourquoi pas ça ?

« J'ai autre chose à faire malheureusement. J'y réfléchirai la prochaine fois… Supérieur » Répondit le jeune homme en aidant Xemnas à s'asseoir prés de lui.

L'autre resta silencieux un moment, avant de dire :

« Je vois… Alors Riku, je te souhaite une très bonne journée. »

L'homme explosa d'un rire quasiment dément avant d'ouvrir un couloir des ténèbres. Alors qu'il marchait, traversant les dimensions, il dit :

« Sora, si tu savais… La destruction de cette fausse organisation…tout ne fait que commencer, ne me déçoit pas ! »

Puis sur ses mots, il partit, et le monde de l'ancienne Organisation XIII cessa d'exister, la planète implosant littéralement, emportant les dernières traces d'une gigantesque manipulation…

« Pourquoi m'aides…tu ? Les êtres de lumière comme toi…ceux de pures blancheurs, sont effrayés par mes ténèbres envoûtantes… alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Xemnas en regardant celui que l'on avait appelé Riku.

Ils se trouvaient tout deux dans une espace entièrement noir, silencieux et tellement impersonnel. L'ancien emplacement du « monde qui n'a jamais existé » désormais détruit, un endroit ou la réalité et le rêve avaient un jour fusionné, lui permettant de créer de toute pièce la Cité Noire. Un endroit ou la lumière reprendrait bientôt ses droits. Mais ici, à l'orée du néant, c'était le pouvoir de ce garçon qui les maintenait tout deux en vie, les protégeant d'une annihilation pure et simple.

« Les ténèbres ne m'effraie pas, je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider ou te sauver. Tu es pathétique, tu as servi comme un bon chien le Supérieur, tu as monté l'Organisation XIII de toute pièce afin de couvrir le Treizième Ordre. Pour tout cela Xemnas, tu es dix fois coupable. Et j'estime que Diz doit être vengé. Mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Tu as éveillé Sora, tu lui as montré la voie, une voie confuse, mais je suis certain qu'il trouvera sa lumière… »

L'adolescent marcha vers lui, ôtant sa capuche, dévoilant des traits juvéniles… et tellement reconnaissable. Riku. L'ami de Sora. Celui qui l'avait aidé à le vaincre. Mais ça ne se pouvait pas. L'élu de Point du Jour ne possédait pas une puissance aussi faramineuse… Une puissance que le garçon ne cherchait même pas juguler, son aura argenté l'entourant, augmentant de façon extraordinaire. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de former ses interrogations, se contentant de lever sa main jusqu'à ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant, accumulant une énergie incroyable. Ainsi… il l'avait sauvé pour le tuer de ses propres mains ? Et bien… Une lumière éclatante naquit juste au dessus de la paume de Riku, aveuglant le Maître Simili. Quand il pu de nouveau voir, au dessus de la main de Riku flottait un cœur. Un cœur dont la force égalait celle de Sora…

« A qui… » Commença l'homme aux cheveux gris de plus en plus troublé par ce manège.  
>« Voila le prix à payer Xemnas, ceci est ton châtiment. » S'écria Riku.<p>

Il tendit la paume vers lui et le cœur se dirigea vers le simili. L'homme chercha à s'échapper, souhaitant au moins avoir une réponse, mais son corps resta cloué au sol, attendant… quasiment avec impatience ce qui allait se passer. Il paniqua lorsque la source de lumière toucha sa poitrine… et déjà il se sentait partir. Les morceaux de son esprit fragile semblaient se recoller petit à petit, chaque secondes qui passaient lui montrait des images, issus tout droit d'un passé qu'il avait pourtant oublié. Il se souvint d'abord d'Ansem, sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance, son amour des sciences. De ses collègues, leur amitié, leur étonnement devant ses capacités, leur fierté de le compter parmi eux. Il se rappela, son arrivé sur Radiant Garden, ses blessures, son long combat qui les avait causés. Sa mémoire lui montra enfin de vastes plaines vertes, les rires de ces amis, le visage de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, et bien avant encore, la guerre qui avait ravagé son monde d'origine, la façon dont il avait prit les armes. Tout lui revint, tout se reconstituait, car après sa mémoire, ce fut ses sentiments emprisonnés depuis dix longues années qui transpercèrent son esprit, amour, amitié, tendresse, colère, haine, vide, tristesse. Des milliers de couleurs qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis douze ans, lui qui avait marché à travers une longue nuit noire. Il avait été aveugle, et voila que la grâce le frappait sous la forme d'une lumière qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Quant ce fut enfin fini, il tomba à genoux, tremblant de tout son long. Il releva les yeux vers celui qui lui avait offert ce que jamais il n'aurait espéré, sa liberté, sa vie. Ses yeux avaient perdus leur teinte orange, propre à des années de servitude aux Ténèbres.

Ils étaient devenus, ou plutôt redevenus d'un magnifique azur, presque blanc. Le long de ses joues, deux sillons transparents, des larmes.

En face, Riku l'observait, impassible. Il pouvait lire tant de choses sur le visage de Xemnas à cet instant précis. De la faiblesse, de l'incompréhension, une immense honte… et surtout une reconnaissance infinie.

L'argenté ôta un gant, s'approchant de son vis-à-vis. Il lui tendit la main que l'autre finit par serrer de toutes ses forces.

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants…Xehanort »

* * *

><p>Sora émergea doucement de sa sieste sur la plage. Il regardait ses amis jouer au ballon un peu plus loin, tout en se servant une canette de soda. Deux longs mois qu'ils étaient rentrés, et maintenant il pouvait le dire haut et fort : la plage lui avait manqué. Tout ce sable blanc, toute cette eau saphir, toute cette vie normale et terriblement ennuyante, il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde. Il s'étira, souriant avant de se rallonger. Hors de question qu'il bouge d'ici avant d'avoir repris des couleurs.<p>

Et puis, les yeux fermés, à dorer au soleil comme ça, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder.

Le Roi, Donald et Dingo les avaient vite quittés. Ils restés deux trois jours puis ils étaient retournés vers leur planète d'origine, en promettant aux trois amis de revenir souvent. Le Maître de la Keyblade ne leur en avait pas tenu rigueur, eux aussi avaient gagnés le droit de retourner à le train-train quotidien, et ils avaient sûrement tout un tas de gens à revoir.

Lui-même n'avait franchement pas été déçu de retrouver un semblant de vie normal au côté de Kairi et… Kira.

Toute une drôle histoire celui la d'ailleurs.

Pour poser le décor, peu après leur combat contre ce fou de Xemnas, Sora et Riku étaient arrivés sur une plage dans le monde des ténèbres. Ils avaient crus qu'ils allaient y rester toute leur vie mais grâce au lien fort entre Kairi et le châtain, une porte de lumière s'était ouverte, ramenant les deux jeunes hommes sur l'Archipel de la Destinée. Finalement, ils avaient retrouvés tous leurs amis mais… Toute l'intrigue à dénouer était là. Dans ce mais.

Deux semaines après le départ du Roi, ils avaient reçu une lettre. Pas de soucis, convocation de Kairi et Riku sur la plage des enfants, et ils l'avaient lu à trois.

« Sora, Kairi, Riku, mes chers amis

J'ai fait une découverte plutôt impressionnante et inquiétante il y a quelque jour, en effet, comme vous le savez, les mondes effondrés laissent derrière eux un trou noir. J'ai voulu voir celui d'Illusiopolis de plus près, le monde ayant été très instable, je me suis dit que le Trou noir le serait également. J'ai donc prit un vaisseau gummi et je me suis dirigé là bas. Quelle a été ma surprise en constatant que j'avais été téléporté à des milliers d'années lumières de chez nous ! Je me suis arrêté sur la première planète que j'ai vu, essayant d'en apprendre plus. C'est alors que j'ai croisé « quelque chose » ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Un homme vêtu de noir, comme l'organisation… non, DE l'organisation. Après une longue discussion, il m'a avoué en effet faire parti du « Treizième Ordre ». Il affirmait que l'Organisation XIII, celle que nous avons détruite était... une sorte de leurre qui avait échappé à leur contrôle. Il ne m'a pas attaqué, ne m'a pas fait de mal, mais … je crains que ceci ne soit le début de nouveaux ennuis Sora, c'est pour cela que je te demande de faire attention. Prend soin de toi, et reste sur tes gardes, jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Cette histoire de vraie et fausse organisation cache quelque chose.

Pardonnez moi de ne vous donner que des nouvelles mauvaises et de ternir cette paix que vous venez de retrouver.

Votre dévoué et fidèle ami, le Roi Mickey »

Une note était ajoutée en bas de page, une syntaxe différente de celle du roi :

« Kairi, Sora, soyez patients, je reviendrai »

Sora et Kairi s'étaient regardés, qu'est ce que ca signifiait ? Quant à Riku… Il s'était détourné, ses deux amis d'enfance l'avaient alors observé à son tour… Il s'était crispé, tremblant de toute son long. Et bientôt des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

La jeune fille, prévenante vint à côté de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et si c'était lié à la lettre.

Il leur répondit que oui, ça l'était. Et après s'être calmé et assit, il avait finit par tout leur avouer.

« Je…Cette…Cette note sur la lettre, cette écriture c'est celle de votre ami… celle de Riku… »  
>« Celle de… Mais… Tu es Riku ! » Avait alors protesté Sora, le regard plein d'incompréhensions. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?<br>« Non Sora non… Tu ne te rappelles plus de moi et c'est pour ça que tu m'as confondu avec…l'original. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré par le passé… dans le manoir Oblivion… C'est… là-bas que j'ai été crée pour te duper, je suis une réplique du vrai, mais … je ne suis qu'un double… Avant que vous me jugiez tous les deux, je suis ici parce que Riku m'a demandé de venir… Après ton aventure au manoir j'ai… je suis allé m'installé sur une planète lointaine… Et un jour, ton ami est venu me voir… Il m'a demandé de t'aider… car lui ne pouvait le faire…Et je… je voulais protéger Naminé de toute mes forces car je n'ai pas oublié… alors j'ai accepté de t'aider, parce que si j'étais avec toi, je savais que je la retrouverai un jour… d'une façon ou d'une autre… Je t'ai observé alors… de loin… me faisant passer pour Riku… J'ai alors compris pourquoi l'original s'était adressé à moi… Il savait que je protégerais celui qui a choisit de protéger tout le monde… C'est ce que j'ai fait, corps et âme… Mais je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te dire que… je n'étais qu'un double… un double qui ne possède même pas de cœur… Je suis désolé… » Ajouta-t-il en murmurant presque

Sora était effondré intérieurement, pourquoi Riku n'était-il pas revenu ? Alors cette histoire ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Mais ca n'était pas la faute de ce … ce… faux Riku ? Il n'avait fait que rendre service. Il s'était sacrifié sans compter et, quoi qu'il en dise, il était son ami. Il avait agit en tant que tel. Quoi qu'il puisse être au fond de lui, ses actes avaient été plus que louables

« Tu as un cœur… Sinon tu ne m'aurais pas aidé, tu n'aurais pas protégé Kairi, et tu ne serais pas là… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as bien fait de venir… » Déclara le maître de la Keyblade, en se tournant avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et en posant sa main sur son épaule  
>« C'est vrai, Riku ou pas, ce que tu as fait pour nous, rien ne t'y forçait, donc tu es notre ami quoi que tu en dises. Et sèche tes larmes qui n'ont aucune raison de couler » Rajouta Kairi en posant sa main sur son autre épaule<p>

Il les avait regardé tous les deux, et séché ses larmes avant de les serrer fort contre lui et de murmurer un « Merci »… Evidemment il ne savait pas ou se trouvait son original. La seule chose que Sora avait pu apprendre, c'était le nom de ce double, un nom différent de Riku, « Kira ». Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'était résigné, il n'irait pas chercher son ami d'enfance cette fois, il resterait avec Kairi à l'attendre, de toute façon, il réapparaîtra bien un jour, et ce jour là, Sora lui botterait les fesses pour ne pas être rentré plus tôt… Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait…

Il faisait déjà presque nuit quand le porteur de la Keyblade décida de rentrer chez lui… Il adorait passait ses journées à la plage, mais il devait avouer qu'il n'était jamais déçu du retour à la maison. Sa mère lui avait manqué durant son voyage, sa douce maman… C'était une femme très belle du nom de Rachel, de longs cheveux châtains, des yeux verts, et un doux sourire constant aux lèvres. Il lui avait tout raconté il y a peu, toutes ses aventures, son voyage, Riku, Xemnas, tout, sans rien omettre… Elle avait plutôt bien réagit, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été déçue de savoir que Riku était quelque part, loin d'eux. L'ami d'enfance de Sora était orphelin, ou plus exactement, il n'avait pas de parents biologiques, aussi, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, Rachel l'avait adopté, l'élevant au côté de son jeune fils. Si on voulait être précis donc, Sora et Riku étaient plus des frères que des amis, ceci dit, ils se considéraient mutuellement comme un peu des deux.

Sora sourit, leur petite vie à trois lui manquait tellement…

Oui, il n'était que trois, le Maître de la Keyblade ne connaissait pas son père, il était parti il y a bien longtemps, probablement quant l'adolescent avait à peine six ou sept ans. Et malheureusement, Sora avait une très mauvaise mémoire, impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait exactement une heure auparavant, alors avant ses sept ans… Cependant, on disait souvent de son père qu'il avait été un homme courageux, fort, et extrêmement bon. Sa mère lui avait même avoué que lui aussi avait eut des pouvoirs. Notamment celui de manier la lumière, comme si c'était une matière malléable. S'il avait d'abord cru à des histoires, il devait avouer que son voyage l'avait fait relativiser. Et en parlant de ça, il aurait aimé un jour le croiser… Voir à quoi il ressemblait, pourquoi il était parti.

« Un jeune homme comme toi ne devrait pas rester seul le soir. On ne sait jamais qui on peut croiser la nuit, n'est ce pas… Sora ? » Déclara alors une voix grave venant de derrière lui

L'adolescent fit un mouvement brusque pour se retourner. C'était quoi cette émanation maléfique ? Et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas sentit avant ? Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisé, un homme portant le manteau noir de l'organisation, encapuchonné bien sûr…

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Sora, méfiant. Il sentait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.  
>« Allons, allons, ce ne sont pas des manières jeune homme. On ne s'adresse pas aux personnes plus âgées que toi sur ce ton. D'autant que je me disais que je pouvais peut-être t'aider… »<br>« Qui êtes vous !? » Répéta le maître de la Keyblade en détachant tous les mots. Cet homme était dangereux, il pouvait le sentir malgré la distance les séparant.  
>« Tu n'es vraiment pas très drôle. Je suis… quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, ca te suffit ? » Fit l'homme au manteau noir en s'approchant de Sora. Ce dernier se crispa.<br>« Qu'est ce qu… » Commença Sora en reculant d'un bond. Il ne voulait pas que l'étranger soit à portée d'attaque. Parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas certain de pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit si d'aventure il se décidait à se battre.  
>« Oublie ça. Je ne te veux aucun mal pour le moment. » En signe de bonne foi, il s'arrêta à bonne distance, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ca ne faisait que renforcer sa stature.<br>« Je suis ici pour discuter parce que je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce garçon ayant vaincu Xemnas et l'ensemble de son Organisation, au passage. Et pas sans avoir détruit Ansem en utilisant la puissance du Kingdom Hearts lui-même. » Il marqua une pause, cherchant à voir si Sora se détendait mais ce n'était pas gagné. Le châtain était à deux doigts d'invoquer Chaîne Royale, mais il ne voulait pas attaquer le premier.  
>« Et donc ? » Demanda le plus jeune, conservant ses distances. Mille questions vrillaient son esprit et à commencer par celle-ci : comment est ce qu'il savait tout ça ?<br>« C'est plutôt pas mal, je dois dire. En fait, je crois que je m'attendais à bien pire, jeune homme. Tu n'es pas trop confiant, tu me jauges mais malgré ça, tu gardes ta distance de sécurité. Oui… bien mieux que ce que j'espérais… je… honnêtement je crois que je pensais que tu allais te jeter sur moi Keyblade la première. »

Il sourit sous sa capuche avant de continuer, le ton soucieux.

« J'espère que tu te remets bien de tes batailles, elles ont été rudes pour un garçon de ton âge, Sora… » Il se remit à marcher, mais de gauche à droite, ne cherchant pas à combler la distance. « Dis moi… comment va cette jeune fille… la princesse de cœur, Kairi, n'est ce pas ? Se remet-elle de vos dernières péripéties ? Une jeune fille très bien, intelligente, douce, très jolie. Prends en soin et évite de la rendre malheureuse à l'avenir, jeune homme. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite celle que l'on aime »

Sora l'observait, l'œil critique. Il lui faisait quoi ce type bavard comme pas deux exactement ? Et puis comment il connaissait la rousse… Son cœur se serra, il espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas fait de mal quand elle était rentrée… il l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est rentrée chez elle, saine et sauve et ne m'a même pas remarqué quand nous nous sommes croisés. Mais dis moi… Sora » Cette fois, le Maître de la Keyblade put presque sentir son interlocuteur esquisser un sourire moqueur. « Riku… est-il toujours aussi… original ? »

Sora se mit à rire légèrement, il voulait jouer sur les mots celui la ? Très bien…

« Ma maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus, sinon elle me crierait dessus, alors si ca ne vous dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi. » Puis le maître de la Keyblade reprit ses affaires de plage, se retourna, et marcha machinalement en direction de sa maison. L'homme ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sora était de retour à son point de départ, un genou au sol. Son cœur se remit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, alors que le sang lui battait les tempes. Qu'est ce que… de la magie ? Ca c'était de la magie… ?  
>« Ah la jeunesse… Vraiment Sora, tes bonnes manières laissent à désirer. On dit au revoir quand on s'en va. Mais tu as gagné, je vais t'en dire plus sur moi… »<p>

L'homme remonta ses deux mains sur sa capuche, avec une lenteur stressante. Il la rabattit en arrière, dévoilant son visage aux yeux du jeune homme. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il dévisageait son inconnu. L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, remettant en place deux mèches noires qui encadrèrent son visage à la peau très pâle. Une troisième retombait sur son œil gauche, le masquant un peu à la vue de Sora tandis que ses cheveux retombaient sur sa nuque, la caressant au gré du vent. Il avait le nez droit, le menton un peu allongé, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres fines. Un visage d'une beauté sculpturale, surtout avec cette expression sévère qui ne déformait en rien ses traits. Et surtout, ses longs sourcils noirs surmontaient deux yeux bleus. D'un bleu océan plus sombre que ceux de ses propres yeux et pourtant…

Sora n'aurait pu lui donner un âge précisément. Il semblait jeune. Mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait y lire une longue expérience de vie. Sans doute sa jeunesse apparente était l'œuvre de la magie. Sora se sentait transpercer par les yeux de son étranger quand il se rendait compte que ce dernier lui rendait son regard. C'était comme s'il voyait à travers son âme. Il l'observait, la jaugeait, simplement en le voyant. L'étranger ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire avant de continuer :

« Je suis le Supérieur du Treizième Ordre. » Sora se figea alors qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux ce regard froid mais plein de curiosité. C'était de lui dont avait parlé le Roi dans sa Lettre. « Je pense que ton ami le Roi Mickey t'a déjà parlé de moi, n'est ce pas ? » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et enchaîna, reprenant sa marche lente de droite à gauche. « Je suis marié, depuis une bonne trentaine d'année, avec une femme absolument merveilleuse. J'ai deux fils, le plus vieux a trois ans de plus que toi et le plus jeune… il doit avoir ton âge. Je dirige donc une société secrète au but aussi compliqué que tordu. J'apprécie beaucoup la combativité, et c'est pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie à ton égard. Je ne suis pas certain d'aimer les gens qui se prennent trop au sérieux, en particulier quand ils n'ont pour eux que leur faiblesse et leur manque de savoir. Ma couleur préférée doit bien être le vert et j'aime beaucoup le café. Nous nous connaissons désormais, ta maman ne devrait donc plus te créer trop de soucis. » Visiblement, il était fier de lui vu l'air largement amusé qu'il arborait en se retournant vers le jeune Maître de la Keyblade. Il poussa la comédie un peu plus loin en prenant un air épouvanté. « Mais suis-je bête ? J'oublie l'essentiel. Tu peux m'appeler Mythrim, Sora. »

Le châtain déglutit. L'autre avait beau s'amuser à le tourner en bourrique, il pouvait lire dans ses foutus yeux. Son cœur tambourinait à un rythme insoutenable et il se retenait d'haleter parce qu'il savait de tout son corps, de toute son âme que ce… Mythrim n'avait rien à voir avec Xemnas. Il ne jouait pas du tout dans la même catégorie. Il n'avait _aucune_ chance de le vaincre. Absolument aucune.

« Ton manque de réponses commence en plus à saper ma patience. » Cette fois, son pas supplémentaire se fit vers l'avant. Ce fut le signal. Le Maître de la Keyblade se dégagea d'un nouveau bond mais à peine eut-il esquisser le mouvement que Mythrim était à quelque centimètre de lui. Il l'observait, l'air moins amusé soudainement. Il sentit la main du Supérieur sur son épaule et ne chercha même pas à se dégager alors que l'autre articulait ces mots  
>« Ne bouge pas. »<p>

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux, obéissant automatiquement, sentant des sueurs froides dans son dos. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Mythrim avait déjà rétablit la distance de sécurité. Il était de dos, contemplant la plage depuis la petite butte sur laquelle ils étaient. La nuit avait fini de tomber et les flots s'agitaient un peu en contrebas. L'effet de la lune.

« Honnêtement… je ne sais pas de quoi tu te méfies. Je veux juste discuter, tu sais ? Parce que si j'avais voulu te tuer Sora, ce serait déjà fait. »

Il ne tourna que son visage vers le plus jeune. Et il perdit l'idée même de se défendre. L'iris des yeux de Mythrim avait perdu son bleu océan pour se teinter d'or liquide. Toute sa physionomie changea alors.

Il fallu tout ce qu'il avait au fond des tripes à Sora pour ne pas tomber à genoux. En face de lui, il avait un véritable dieu. Et lui n'était qu'un misérable mortel foulant le même sol que cet homme qui pouvait le balayer comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard ou il n'y avait plus une seule trace de curiosité. Il n'y avait qu'une frénésie à peine contrôlée, de la folie destructrice se cachant derrière ses prunelles. Ses yeux dorés, et l'aura qu'il dégageait subitement, déclenchèrent quasiment des spasmes chez le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était possédé par les Ténèbres… Non… Cette couleur dorée renfermait un secret bien plus terrible encore.

Mythrim ferma les yeux et sourit de nouveau avant de se retourner. Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus bleus.

« Tu vois. Aucun mal alors détend toi. »  
>« Alors qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? » Murmura l'adolescent. Il bougea légèrement les doigts, cherchant à se décrisper, mais rien n'y faisait. Bien que la pression soit retombée, il était au bord de la crise de larmes. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle…<br>« Je suis là pour te faire… disons un petit cadeau. Qui je l'espère t'occupera en attendant Riku. »

Sora le regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse. Est-ce qu'il savait ou était son frère ? Mythrim, semblant lire dans ses pensées, hocha la tête négativement.

« Beaucoup de mes problèmes seraient réglés si je savais ou il se trouvait. Il va bien ceci dit. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Ca remonte à deux semaines, trois peut être. Il venait de recueillir un chiot blessé… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait bon cœur. En particulier quand ça lui permet de prendre un avantage certain. »

Mythrim sourit de toutes ses dents, comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose de très amusant. Pourtant, si Sora avait bien comprit… il cherchait son frère alors pourquoi ça semblait lui plaire qu'il puisse lui échapper ?

Il secoua la tête… Et une question lui vint à l'esprit. Quitte à mourir ce soir, il aimerait que ce soit avec la réponse...

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi vous avez mis Xemnas à mes trousses ? Qu'est ce que ça vous avancez de monter toute cette histoire ? »  
>« Oh… ça. » Mythrim perdit son sourire, se grattant le menton. Il avait l'air un peu rêveur, plus détendu que précédemment. « Je voulais que tu t'amuses un peu Sora. Et Xehanort était la personne pour t'occuper un peu. Mais je dois t'avouer que je voulais surtout te tester, toi, le Maître de la Keyblade. Savoir de quoi tu étais fait et si tu finirais par devenir un jour une menace. Mais rassure-toi, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te veux aucun mal… »<p>

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, toujours aussi pensif.

« Cet entretien touche donc à sa fin. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer enfin maître de « Platina ». Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, sois en certain. Alors d'ici ce jour prochain… fais moi plaisir, profites bien de mon cadeau. »

Et sur ces mots, un couloir des ténèbres apparu juste derrière le Supérieur. Il n'y entra pas et tendit la main vers l'adolescent et une énergie dorée entoura Sora, elle partit de son corps vers la main de Mythrim. De l'autre côté de l'île principal, dans une chambre qui se trouvait être celle de Kairi, le même phénomène se produisit avec le corps de la jeune fille. Les deux auréoles d'or entrèrent en résonance, et une immense lumière, semblable à un soleil illumina le monde de l'Archipel de la Destinée [1] en entier. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, juste à côté de Sora, il y avait deux corps endormi ou dans le coma… le premier était celui d'un garçon blond, portant des habits blancs et noirs, c'était … Roxas ! Quant au deuxième corps, c'était celui d'une jeune fille de quatorze ou quinze ans environ, elle était blond et portait une robe blanche… Naminé…

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Cria le maître de la Keyblade en allant prés de la jeune fille d'abord puis du garçon pour voir s'ils étaient vivants.

Pas de soucis, ils respiraient l'un comme l'autre. Lui posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Il y avait comme un vide...

« J'ai… libéré leur cœur prisonnier du tien et de ta jeune amie. Et les voici parmi nous, en chairs et en os. Pensais-tu que les similis du Maître de la Keyblade et d'une Princesse de Cœur étaient normaux ? Ils ont été forgés par vos lumières, et elle est la source primaire de la vie. Il n'y avait aucune raison de les laisser ainsi enfermé, l'un comme l'autre. »

Mythrim sourit de nouveau, plus doucement. Il regarda Sora d'un air entendu.

« J'aurai aimé partager un peu plus de mon temps avec toi jeune homme mais des affaires plus pressantes m'attendent. Alors prends bien soin de toi jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Je doute être aussi clément ce jour là. »

Le Supérieur marcha à reculons et entra dans le couloir des ténèbres qui se referma sur lui. Sora se tourna vers les deux corps… Et ça, il allait l'expliquer comment à sa mère ?

* * *

><p>Il avait dût attendre une semaine. Une longue semaine de patience et d'inquiétude avant de voir Roxas et Naminé s'éveiller. Il n'avait pas été seul, bien sûr. Sa mère, Kira, Kairi avaient eux aussi veillés sur les deux similis. Il avait eut du mal à leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait préféré taire la venue de Mythrim. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter et sincèrement, tant qu'il ne saurait qu'en penser, il voulait garder ça pour lui. Enfin… personne n'avait posé trop de questions non plus, il devait quand même le reconnaître. Et puis depuis un mois et demi ils vivaient à quatre à la maison. Sa mère, lui, Kira qui s'était installé dans l'une des chambres d'amis et Roxas qui squattait allégrement la sienne – sous le prétexte que c'était autant la sienne que celle de son original -. Ca lui avait fait bizarre dans les premiers temps mais d'une part le blond ne lui avait pas laissé une seule chance, d'autre part il n'était pas spécialement difficile à vivre… Sauf ce jour ou il avait fallu décider de qui aurait le lit superposé du haut et qui aurait celui du bas – Roxas avait gagné en plus et dormait donc en haut -<p>

Kairi et Naminé ne se quittaient plus, vivant ensemble dans le petit appartement que la rousse possédait dans le centre ville et ou elle vivait seule. Il avait fallu un petit temps d'acclimatation à tout ce cirque mais… ca allait maintenant. Sora ouvrit les yeux, observant la plage autour de lui.

Kairi était occupée à la construction d'un château de sable avec Naminé. Les deux adolescentes papotaient tranquillement, riant ensemble d'il ne savait trop quoi. Mignon à souhait. Le Maître de la Keyblade jeta un coup d'œil à Roxas et Kira, toujours dans l'eau, qui regardaient les filles aussi. Enfin, Kira les observait du coin de l'œil et Roxas dévisageait l'argenté, comme si ça pouvait le dissuader de mater allègrement – parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt ça qu'il faisait – la blonde. Sora ne préférait pas s'en mêler. Ca avait tendance à dégénérer en plus de lui rappeler ses propres souvenirs avec Riku, à l'époque ou ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour la rousse.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Ah lala. Roxas. Tout un programme ce garçon. Il s'était posé pas mal de questions sur lui, à la fin de son voyage, quand il avait comprit qui il était. Il l'avait imaginé de beaucoup de façons. Mais le voir en chair et en os c'était… autre chose. Et il était vraiment très différent de ce à quoi le châtain s'était attendu à première vue.

Le blond était calme. Tout le temps. Il se déplaçait à pas de loup, ne faisait jamais rien tomber, restait le plus discret possible et ne parlait jamais trop. Il ne souriait pas trop non plus, un air mélancolique constamment plaqué sur le visage. Par contre, il était d'une gentillesse et d'une serviabilité à toute épreuve. Et poli comme personne d'autre, selon sa mère… enfin leur mère puisque technique Roxas était tout aussi Sora que Sora lui-même – ce qui n'allait pas sans poser deux ou trois cas de conscience au maître de la Keyblade, mais allons bon -.

Il existait par contre un moyen facile de dégeler le blond : Naminé. Dès qu'elle était à proximité, aucun soucis, le simili semblait fondre devant elle - Comportement qui n'allait pas sans amener quelques questions dérangeantes dans l'esprit du châtain à propos de ses propres sentiments pour une certaine demoiselle Kairi. Non parce que si on y réfléchissait bien, les sentiments de Roxas pour la belle dessinatrice étaient un reflet probant de ce qu'il éprouvait pour la rousse -

En même temps… la blonde elle aussi avait son petit caractère. Elle était plus discrète que Kairi, plus douce – et ça c'était déjà un miracle en soi -, plus contemplative, plus timide, plus candide et dix fois plus fragile que son originale. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus marins dans lesquels on pouvait y lire toute la tendresse du monde. Surtout lorsqu'elle souriait, toujours un peu gênée. C'était… déstabilisant les premières fois, vraiment. Il n'y avait en Naminé absolument aucune trace de… mauvaises intentions. Jamais. Ça donnait envie de lui faire des câlins. Et Roxas et Kira avaient vraisemblablement un problème sur la question de qui devait lui en faire. Sora avait bien tenté d'arbitrer le tout mais… C'était trop drôle de les voir se battre en douce pour les yeux de la blonde. Et honnêtement pendant que ces deux là s'embêtaient l'un l'autre – comme maintenant en essayant de se couler -, lui pouvait profiter de la présence de Kairi et de Naminé. Tout benef'. Il se leva d'ailleurs, prenant deux boissons bien fraîches pour ces demoiselles, et s'installa à côté d'elles, leur donnant un coup de main de temps à autre sur leur construction.

Ils rentrèrent assez tard ce soir là. Le coucher de soleil valait allègrement le voyage, surtout qu'il y avait assisté avec une Kairi si épuisée de sa journée qu'elle en avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Un geste dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Mais tellement bienvenue.

Sora sourit, un peu en retrait de ses amis qui se chamaillaient à propos d'il ne savait trop quoi. Comment il pourrait leur expliquer… Il devait… Il voulait repartir. Sa tête désirait de toutes ses forces rester ici, profiter de journée détendue comme celle-ci pour une infinité d'année encore mais… que ce soit en se levant le matin, en rentrant chez lui, ou même en profitant d'une journée paisible, il pensait toujours à Riku. Son frère lui manquait, vraiment. Mais plus que ça, il le savait en danger. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qui le menaçait… Et il ne pouvait accepter de laisser l'argenté seul, affronter un destin bien trop cruel. Bien sûr, il lui avait fait une promesse… Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le Maître de la Keyblade doutait réellement qu'il puisse la tenir. Et cette perspective lui coupait l'envie de rester ici une seule seconde, dans l'attente d'un signe de vie qui ne viendrait peut être jamais. Alors… même si sa mère allait le tuer et que Kairi lui en voudrait pour l'éternité à venir… Ce soir la, il sortit son sac de sous son lit. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi au retour de ses aventures, il avait prit le temps de le préparer. Après tout, il n'avait, en tout sincérité, eut aucune intention de repartir… Et pourtant, deux mois après, voilà qu'il devait s'en aller, reprendre les armes, et ramener son grand frère à la maison.

Il releva les yeux pour observer une masse emmitouflée sous une tonne de couverture, avec trois poils blonds qui en sortait. Ca aussi c'était l'une des bizarreries de Roxas, il faisait 25°C, pourtant le blond dormait toujours roulé en boule avec deux chaudes couvertures sur lui. Le châtain espérait que ça irait pour lui. Il sourit, prenant dans son bureau le mot qu'il avait préparé en guise d'explication. C'était un peu lâche d'agir ainsi mais il se voyait mal dire tout ça de but en blanc à sa mère et la rousse. Elles se feraient un plaisir de l'attacher et le balancer à la cave le temps que l'envie lui passe. Et puis il aurait sans doute aussi à expliquer à Kira que non, il ne pouvait pas venir. Et l'argenté avait un sale caractère, franchement. Pour quelqu'un qui était supposé ne pas avoir de cœur c'était vraiment SUPER louche. Avec discrétion, il sortit de sa chambre, marcha le long du couloir, descendit à l'étage et s'en alla, laissant son mot sur la table de la cuisine. On le trouverait le lendemain au réveil, et lui serait déjà loin. Il se dirigea vers l'île aux enfants, prenant une barque qu'il avait attaché la veille en toute discrétion. La bas, il rejoignit la plage et le vaisseau gummi rouge pétant qui l'y attendait. Le Roi avait jugé bon de lui laisser le Hautvent, au cas ou il aurait, d'aventure, l'envie de leur rendre une petite visite.

En observant le pittoresque véhicule, il se dit qu'il était encore temps de reculer. Il pouvait encore prendre cette barque en sens inverse, rejoindre sa maison, et retourner dormir, bercer par les ronflements de son blond de simili. Ou même aller toquer chez Kairi, se prendre un regard torve pour l'avoir réveiller en pleine nuit, se prendre une claque après lui avoir expliquer pourquoi il était là en pleine nuit, et s'en ramasser une autre quand il tenterait immanquablement de… Il se mordit la lèvre coupant court à son imagination.

Il se sentait tellement lâche vis-à-vis d'elle. Et pas seulement parce qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'assumer ses… sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers elle. D'accord, il était amoureux. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, à peu prés toute l'ile avait déjà dût faire une vanne à ce sujet vu comment il lui tournait autour depuis qu'il était gamin. De ses amis au collège en passant par les vieux de son quartier. Même les gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas forcément semblaient le savoir. Mais il s'était rendu compte en rentrant que c'était… plus qu'une petite amourette d'adolescence. Elle avait été sa raison de se battre pendant toute ses années. Il l'avait fait pour la retrouver, pour pouvoir de nouveau être avec elle, comme avant. Et quand il avait finit par rentrer chez lui… Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait la jeune fille, vraiment, sincèrement, tendrement. Et il n'avait aucune foutue idée de comment agir à son encontre. Elle le considérait comme son ami, ça il le savait… mais plus ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Il ne voulait pas planter tout ce qu'ils avaient sur une maladresse…

Une maladresse qu'il finirait immanquablement par commettre s'il restait, il le sentait. Alors… peut être que retrouver Riku n'était pas sa seule raison… mais il devait partir.

« Belle soirée pour partir. Pas de vent, vague plutôt calme, ciel dégagé. » Commenta calmement quelqu'un derrière lui.

Cette voix… Sora se retourna vers son interlocuteur, découvrant Roxas vêtu de son T-shirt blanc et de son short noir, les mains dans les poches, les yeux à moitié réveillé. Il jouait avec le sable de ses pieds, regardant autour de lui.

« Avant que tu ne te poses la question, je t'ai suivi. Je me demandais ce que tu trafiquais depuis quelque temps, je suis pas déçu. »

Il s'approcha lentement, comme si tout son corps pesait une tonne. Le blond n'était pas franchement quelqu'un de très dégourdi au saut du lit.

Il passa sa main sur la carrosserie du vaisseau

« C'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça. C'est un gummi ? Ca marche vraiment au sourire ? »

Pour un peu, le châtain se demanda si le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde « oui » pour tester de lui-même . Il avait l'air fasciné par son moyen de transport. Cependant, si en d'autres circonstances il aurait volontiers discuté avec son simili, il fut agacé par cette arrivée impromptue :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Roxas ? »  
>« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai suivi quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus là. Hmm… »<p>

Le petit blond trouva le bouton pour ouvrir le cockpit.

« C'est plutôt sympa comme truc… Tu vas ou ? »  
>« Tu le sais très bien. Je dois le… »<br>« Je sais, comme tu dis. » Intervint son double, continuant son inspection.

Il tapotait ici et là, cherchant tous les recoins cachés de la navette, fasciné par ce bout de métal capable de traverser les étoiles.

« T'as bien conscience que Kairi va vraiment t'en vouloir si tu t'enfuis comme un voleur ? Je veux dire… Je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais tu sais… Tu devrais peut être reconsidérer ta position. »  
>« De la même façon que tu l'as fait ? »<br>« Hé ! Moi je ne pars pas dans le dos de qui que ce soit et encore moins celui de Naminé déjà et… »

Il se tourna vers son aîné… ce qu'il était en théorie

« Je pars pas sans elle non plus So' »

Sora tiqua à l'entente de ce surnom. So'. Il l'avait depuis qu'il était enfant, seul les gens les plus proches de lui l'utilisaient : Sa mère, Kairi, Riku - et maintenant Kira -, Naminé et bien sûr Roxas. Uniquement eux. L'utiliser, c'était un coup bas pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre s'il faisait l'erreur de partir.

« Je refuse de la mettre en danger. » Se défendit le châtain, fermant les yeux.  
>« Des excuses. Mon voyage sera plus dangereux que le tien So', moi je ne peux pas utiliser la Keyblade, quand bien même ce cœur est le mien. Et sincèrement, ne te voile pas la face, ce que tu veux ce n'est pas uniquement retrouver Riku, c'est fuir ce que tu ressens pour Kairi. »<p>

Il s'arrêta quelque seconde, se confrontant au regard désemparé de son original.

« Tu as peur de ce que tu éprouves à son égard. »

Touché.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Roxas venait juste de mettre la bonne combinaison de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait et ça… le châtain n'étai vraiment pas prêt à l'accepter. Il reprit son sac qu'il avait posé sur le sol et le jeta dans le cockpit. Plus tendu que précédemment, il dit à son alter-égo :

« Je n'ai franchement pas besoin de tes leçons de morales Roxas. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul. Donc merci, et surtout, au revoir. »

Le blond ricana, continuant d'observer la pleine lune. Blanc sur fond noir. Ca lui évoquait immanquablement Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse. Parfois, ses mains le démangeaient. Il aimerait tant… avoir la possibilité de les revoir. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Elles étaient toutes deux le reflet parfait de Chaîne Royale… ou plutôt Platina, Roxas préférait l'appeler ainsi. Car c'était son véritable nom, quand bien même Sora l'ignorait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Souvenir Perdu et Tendre Promesse constituaient à elles deux la Keyblade de Sora. Et tant qu'il vivrait, tant qu'il posséderait un cœur battant dans sa poitrine, les deux jumelles ne pourraient réapparaître pour Roxas. Quelque part ça l'attristait. Mais il arrivait à préférer la perspective de ne plus jamais les tenir entre ses doigts plutôt que celle de Sora n'ayant plus son cœur… ne vivant plus. Il ne fallait pas croire, il l'aimait bien, son original. Il ne se serait pas déplacé sinon.  
>Il s'étira, bailla puis ajouta à l'égard du Maître de la Keyblade :<p>

« Trouillard »

Puis le blond se retira. Son rôle était ici s'achevait et il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Longtemps.  
>Le maître de la Keyblade resta un moment devant le vaisseau, pensif… Mais comment il pouvait en savoir autant sur lui ? Jusqu'à ses doutes les plus profonds… Bon… ok, Roxas était son double… plus que ça en fait, il était une autre version de lui. Et puis ils avaient fusionnés leur deux cœurs, donc quelque part le blond avait vu et vécu à l'intérieur de lui-même. Mais c'était une raison valable pour qu'il puisse le jauger comme ça ? Le châtain ne pouvait même pas dire c'était quoi son gout de glace préféré… Alors de la à prétendre le connaître sur le bout des doigts. Il se tapa la tête contre la carrosserie, c'est qu'il l'avait retenu un moment avec ses bêtises en plus. Au moment ou il allait s'élancer, il sentit deux bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille alors qu'une tête se posait contre son dos. Il se figea…<br>Roxas l'avait retenu. Il l'avait retenu parce qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Ce garçon était plus vicieux qu'il n'y paraissait, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Sora.

« Je t'en supplie, ne t'en vas pas. » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il pouvait l'entendre, le distinguer dans le son de sa voix, il l'avait encore blessé. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle était toujours en pyjama, mal coiffée, les yeux encore à moitié embrouillé par un sommeil dont elle avait dût être tiré à la hâte, et comme il le devinait, quelques larmes semblaient prêtes à s'échapper de ses yeux océan. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur.

« Je te maudis sur quinze génération Roxas » Souffla-t-il à l'encontre de son simili qui était sans doute déjà retourné dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se retourna, laissant la rousse refermer de nouveau son étreinte alors qu'elle enfouissait de nouveau son visage dans son épaule. Secouée de sanglots. Il resta les bras ballants un moment.

« Je dois le retrouver Kairi. Je dois vraiment le ramener. »  
>« Non. Non ! Il a dit… Il a dit qu'il reviendrait Sora. »<p>

Elle releva ses yeux vers lui, pleurant silencieusement. Il en trembla tant cela le bouleversa. Il n'avait pas voulu… Bon sang, il avait tout fait pour éviter de la voir dans cet état et voilà que… et voilà… que l'autre n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que foutre tout ça en l'air !

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrait. »

Elle se crispa contre lui, ses ongles s'agrippant plus fermement à lui. Aïe ! Elle avait plus de force que ce qu'il pensait !

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal Sora… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me fuis comme ça. Je t'en supplie, dis le moi. »

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait… il cru halluciner en l'entendant… Elle pensait que c'était à cause… d'elle ? Jamais de la vie !

« Calme toi s'il te plaît »

Il posa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre trouvant sa place dans son dos. Sora la ramena contre lui, lui rendant enfin son étreinte. Ses doigts remuèrent, caressant doucement à la fois son dos et la soie de ses cheveux. Il la serra contre lui, la berçant silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise un peu. Quand son agitation cessa quelque peu, il finit par lui expliquer :

« Kairi, je suis désolé. Je dois le faire. »

Il prit une pause, l'observant. Il la savait à l'écoute.

« Je… sais ce qui le poursuit. Riku est en danger. Et pas seulement lui. Les mondes. Je ne peux juste pas profiter de cette vie ici quand je sais que tout risque de s'éteindre. Je veux l'aider… »

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant bien à comment il allait formuler la suite. Il devait le lui dire… Il se pencha à son oreille

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le jure… Je… ne suis rentré que parce que tu étais là Kairi. Pas pour ma mère, pas pour ce monde, pas pour le reste. Juste parce que je n'ai voulu autre chose qu'être avec toi. Je te le jure. Je veux rester avec toi… à n'importe quelle prix. Et ce, même si c'est juste en étant ton ami… rien que ça… ça me va. »

Il la sentit sursauter dans ses bras et relever la tête vers lui, les joues encore rougies par ses larmes. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

« Mais savoir que les mondes seront peut être dévastés par ce qui arrive, savoir que tu ne seras plus en sécurité. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Alors même si ça me tue de partir… Même si tu dois m'en vouloir toute ta vie, si ça signifie que tu n'aie rien à craindre… ça aussi… ca me va » Finit-il dans un souffle.

Il la sentit relâcher son étreinte, lentement mais sûrement. Il se retourna, marchant vers le vaisseau. Elle savait à présent. Et quelque part, il partait le cœur un peu plus léger.

« Sora »

Elle l'interpella de nouveau avant qu'il ne puisse s'en aller, se séparant définitivement d'elle pour une période incertaine. Il la regarda alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui en courant doucement sur le sable, couvrant rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il ne sut ni comment ça arrive, ni pourquoi ça arriva, mais il se retrouva repoussé doucement sur le vaisseau. Les lèvres de la rousse collées contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde, d'une éternité, savourant sans vraiment le faire ce baiser. Ce douloureux baiser d'adieu.

« Reviens moi. » Lui dit-elle à l'issue de ce geste.

« C'est une promesse. » Il la reprit dans ses bras, quelque seconde encore, relevant les yeux vers la personne qui était restée discrète jusque la. Ses lèvres formèrent une seule phrase à son égard, une demande, un vœu solennel. « Protège la ». L'autre lui répondu par un hochement de tête, le visage grave.

Puis il se détacha d'elle, grimpa dans le vaisseau et décolla, la laissant s'effondrée en larmes dans les bras de Kira.

A suivre…

Note de fin de Chapitre : Whouhou ! C'était long xD La plus longue intro de ma carrière de meilleure fanfikeuse de la terre entière :-p. Je plaisante, je plaisante bien sûr, bon bah voilà, c'est la fin du début xD ou le début de la fin pour vos petits neurones. Que dire, que dire ? Ah oui, le double de Riku s'appelle Kira (si vous n'aviez pas compris) si je l'ai nommé comme ça c'est pour éviter les confusions et non pour dénaturer l'œuvre (oui KH est une œuvre xD) de base. Bon je vois les fans purs et durs qui vont crier à l'incohérence, c'est pas la peine, je suis au courant que c'est le vrai Riku rentre sur Destiny Island xD mais ça me plait pas comme fin :-p et une fanfic ça sert à adapter (*se trouve des raisons*) nah ! :-p  
>Allez à la prochaine mes p'tits loups, et n'oubliez pas les commentaires, critiques, lettres d'amours, contrats sur ma tête xD<p>

[1] Juste pour info, c'est une faute de traduction de la VF, c'est Destiny IslandS et pas Island, donc c'est pas une île unique, mais bel et bien une Archipel. Et ça, on l'a vu dans KHII, donc voilà, le vrai nom sera reprit, parce que je suis trop d4rk.

**Les 2 minutes des personnages :**

Sora, débarquant dans la salle de création : Alors ça y est, ça l'a reprit ?! Seigneur ayez pitié de nous, pauvres âmes perdues que nous sommes !  
>Riku, se plaquant une main contre le front : Malheureusement… On ne peut que craindre le pire.<br>Roxas, les mains dans les poches : Vous plaignez pas trop les mecs, ça aurait pu être pire. Jusque la, l'histoire se tient… Je crois.  
>Kairi : J'ai embrassé Sora *rêveuse*<br>Roxas : Qu'est ce que je disais…  
>Mythrim : Et moi je suis enfin intervenu *rêveur*<br>Riku : C'est bien ce qu'on se demande.  
>Roxas : Ouais… ok. *se retourne vers une mystérieuse personne, assise à un bureau, une longue plume noire dans la main, inscrivant des runes sanglantes de magie dans un grimoire duquel s'échappe une éthérique fumée sombre* ET MAIS… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?<br>Ryu : Un effet de genre. Tu sais, ça me rend mystérieuse et tout.  
>Roxas : Mystérieuse *regarde Ryu de haut en bas* ca te vexe à quel point si je te dis que toi et le mystère êtes des concepts complètement opposés ? En plus sérieusement, une longue plume noire avec un grimoire ? Tu écris sur ton ordinateur, les fessées posées sur des pauvres petits sans cœurs qui n'ont, j'en suis certain, rien fait pour mériter ça.<br>Ryu : Mais… tu peux arrêter d'être aussi méchant ?  
>Roxas : J'ai jamais su mentir… Bon bref… Donc, on va se taper ces deux là durant tout le reste de l'aventure donc ? *désigne une Kairi les yeux plein d'étoiles, tourbillonnante au milieu de la pièce et un Mythrim les yeux plein d'étoiles, tourbi…* Ouais, arrête toi là, même toi t'es choquée.<br>Ryu : Euh… effectivement… *se retourne pour ne plus avoir à les voir* Enfin, qu'est ce que tu veux hein ?  
>Roxas : Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je veux ?<br>Ryu : Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir posé cette question purement rhétorique que ta réponse a transformé en véritable question.  
>Roxas : Tuer Diz T_T Il est méchant ce type, il m'a enfermé dans Sora, j'étais tranquille moi avant…<br>Ryu : J'ai été très triste moi aussi, t'inquiètes pas, on trouvera un moyen de le ressusciter le vieux pour que tu le tues.  
>Roxas : Ca me fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça…<br>Ryu : Très drôle… Tu sais que tu viens de faire la blague la plus nulle de tous les temps devant pleins de lecteurs. (enfin j'espère…)  
>Roxas : Ca me brise le cœur ce que tu me dis là.<br>Ryu : Nan mais tu vas pas continuer comme ça hein ! Et puis tiens, avant que t'en rajoute, le titre du prochain chapitre, le premier donc sera « Dawn». Nous y retrouverons nos héros favoris…  
>Roxas : Moi donc.<br>Sora : Euh… elle parlait de moi.  
>Riku : Vous allez la fermer ? Continue la naine… Ryu ! J'ai dit Ryu !<br>Ryu : Enfoirés, je vous tuerai un jour les mecs, franchement. Bref, nous y retrouverons donc nos héros favoris à l'issue d'une prolepse de trois ans. Ne le manquez surtout pas et à la prochaine !


	3. 1 - Chapitre I - Dawn

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Dawn**_

**Note** : Ce chapitre a longtemps été dédicacé à l'un de mes camarades ayant envoyé Saïx s'écraser dans sa lune. Donc rendons à Cesar ce qui est Cesar. Mais je le dédie à la mémoire de Nivarea, auteur d'une fantastique fanfic sur Harry Potter. Si vous adorez les histoires complexes, les personnages travaillés et les fics HP, je ne peux que vous recommander son oeuvre posthume : Sigma (~s/9644889/1/Sigma - mais vous trouverez aussi le lien dans mon profil). Voilà mon pote, t'étais un grand, le meilleur d'entre nous et je...

Roxas *chuchote* : Euh Ryu... il est pas mort.  
>Ryu : Hein ? Roxas *chuchote plus fort* : Il est pas mort Niva<br>Ryu : Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien  
>Roxas : Mon dieu, mais quelle sourde... IL EST PAS MORT OK ? LUI IL A DU SUCCÈS CONTRAIREMENT A TOI ET S'IL TE PARLE PLUS C'EST QU'IL TE SNOB. RAAAH ALLEZ EN PISTE POUR LE CHAPITRE I.<p>

**Résumé** : Xemnas est défait. Pour Sora cela ne signifie pas pour autant un retour à la vie normale. Alors que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre, le Roi Mickey envoie une lettre à Sora et ses amis pour lui apprendre que l'Organisation XIII agissait sous les ordres d'un mystérieux Treizième Ordre aux ambitions floues. De plus, notre héros apprend que celui qu'il prenait pour Riku n'était en réalité que la copie créée par Vexen, envoyé par son ami pour les protéger lui et Kairi. Après avoir rencontré le mystérieux Supérieur du Treizième Ordre, Sora décide de parcourir de nouveaux les mondes pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

De son côté, Riku arrête la main de Mythrim qui allait prendre la vie de Xemnas. Après une courte discussion, il finit par rendre son cœur à ce dernier - c'est un mec cool Riku - et voilà qu'après des années dans le néant, Xehanort revient dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

><p>« Dépêches toi s'il te plaît, on n'a pas tout la journée devant nous, il va gueuler si on arrive en retard » Cria une jeune fille en marchand dans la rue, alors que son compagnon regardait les vitrines des différents magasins de la rue ou ils étaient.<br>« Ca va, ça va, c'est pas deux secondes qui vont le tuer » Argumenta le jeune homme en se penchant un peu plus sur la glace pour observer les objets  
>« Lui, ça ne va pas le tuer, mais toi… je n'en dirais pas autant. Enfin, tu restes là si tu veux, mais moi je veux pas me faire trucider sur place »<br>« Fayotte ! »

La jeune femme de dix huit ans se dirigea donc vers le point de rencontre, une terrasse d'un café pittoresque du coin. Il y avait de nombreuses personnes à cette heure de la journée, des gens de tous bords cherchant un endroit frais pour se relaxer. Et ceux qui regardaient les nouvelles annonces pour effectuer des missions.

C'est qu'il faisait chaud sur la planète désertique où ils se trouvaient. Surtout en cette période de l'année. Et malgré ses constructions faites pour créer un maximum de zone d'ombre, Rabanastre restait une ville extrêmement inconfortable au niveau des températures.

En débardeur orange, bottes assorties, et pantacourt noir, elle observait son reflet dans l'une des vitrines aux alentours, trouvant plutôt à son gout ce qu'elle y voyait. Elle avait des cheveux courts, bleu nuit, encadrant un visage plutôt banal. Ses yeux étaient couleur cuivre. Ils ne l'avaient pas toujours été, jadis, elle les avait eut bleu, mais depuis qu'elle prenait ce produit à base d'éther concentré, ils avaient cette étrange couleur. C'était peu cher payé pour un joyeux trip et des compétences renforcées selon elle.

Elle observa son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Il portait une tenue plus sombre, plus discrète, tee shirt gris, pantalon noir. De longs cheveux blond ornés son visage poupon et il avait des yeux d'un noir assez spécial, signe qu'il prenait exactement le même produit qu'elle.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle finit par le tirer de sa contemplation passive pour l'emmener au point de rendez vous. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de qui ils faisaient attendre ? Ce type allait les tuer !

Ils le retrouvèrent au porte de la ville, exposé en plein soleil, adossé contre un mur, le visage froid. Il lisait un livre et de ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, ça parlait de quelque chose de quantique.

Il releva les yeux vers eux, avec un dédain certain, les observant de la tête aux pieds. Ca faisait trente minutes qu'il les attendait. Et même si d'habitude il n'était pas franchement à cheval sur les horaires – il était bien l'un des rares humains à pouvoir supporter cette chaleur sans en souffrir, rapport avec l'enfance qu'il avait passé sur une planète bien plus infernale que celle-ci et puis il appréciait avoir du temps pour lire – il ne prisait franchement pas l'attitude insouciante de ces deux là. C'était comme ci rien de ne les touchait vraiment… En fait c'était exactement ça. L'espèce de drogue qu'ils prenaient les rendaient complètement oisifs – la plupart du temps, ça pouvait aussi les rendre tous très violents -, incapable de ressentir la moindre empathie ou même forme de sympathie.

Seule la peur marchait avec eux, et ça expliquait en partie son attitude…

L'autre explication c'est qu'il avait sept ans de sa vie à rattraper et qu'il a-d-o-r-a-i-t jouer le mec cynique, sadique, et taciturne à moitié fou. Sérieusement, c'était tellement marrant de terrifier les autres en ayant des réactions inattendues.

Quelque part, il savait qu'il devait sa présence à ce genre de comportement… Le gamin devait avoir eut envie de se venger d'une certaine façon.

Il réprima un sourire, toisant ses deux compagnons d'infortune.

« Vous êtes en retard…. » Remarqua-t-il d'une voix calme qui signifiait pourtant « Et vous allez me payer ça très cher »  
>« Euh désolé Xeha' on était…euh » Commença la jeune fille<br>« Ne m'appelle pas Xeha' » Coupa-t-il, l'observant droit dans les yeux.

Elle en frémit. Et ça aurait pu le faire sourire s'il ne devait pas tenir son rôle. Quand il disait qu'il adorait ça…

« Ok, ok t'énerve pas Xehanort. Bref, on était… »  
>« En train de… » Continua son compagnon sous le regard très lourd de l'homme.<br>« C'est Raxiel ! Il a regardé toutes les boutiques, c'est lui, j'ai rien fait ! » Déballa la femme d'un coup en se cachant derrière le plus âgé du trio pour éviter les coups du blond  
>« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Tu ne vas pas la croire cette menteuse hein Xeha…nort »<p>

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le regard azur était meurtrier, tout le corps de l'autre homme était tendu, et le blond ressentait de véritables ondes maléfiques… C'était trop cruel de le coller avec ce type…

Xehanort. C'était… le second de ce gars étrange, Riku. C'est ce qu'il avait compris du moins. De toute façon, on lui expliquait jamais rien à lui. Bref. C'était un mec plus vieux qu'eux. Il devait avoir quasiment la trentaine. Il était froid, terne, toujours à marmonner des trucs à propos des ténèbres et autres délires scientifiques. Un rat de laboratoire donc. Enfin… Rat de laboratoire… Parce que c'était l'un des problèmes avec ce mec, il était puissant. Mais genre, super puissant. Capable de vous exterminer d'une simple pensée.

Déjà, Raxiel avait toujours pensé qu'il avait le physique d'un combattant pas d'un binoclard en manteau blanc. Il faisait un peu plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix, costaud comme pas deux, le teint bien halé, des cheveux grisâtres soulignant ses yeux d'un azur extrêmement clair – quasiment maladif, lui, ça le terrifiait à chaque fois -, le visage assez carré. Un physique plutôt impressionnant donc. Qui avait son petit effet auprès de la gente féminine en plus. Ne serait ce que Julia, celle qui l'accompagnait, il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs l'observer en douce, les yeux brillants.

Enfin, comme il disait, lui, il était plutôt pas mauvais en combat, mais ce gars… il l'avait déjà vu se battre une fois auparavant. Il maniait l'une de ces armes légendaires, une Keyblade. Et il le faisait avec une habilité que Raxiel n'avait jamais vu. Son style avait beau être purement défensif, ses contre restaient de toute beauté. Quasiment un coup un mort avait un jour fait remarquer leur chef. Pas faux.

Son grand copain Riku était un mec un peu plus cool. Raxiel le trouvait sympathique, bien qu'il n'en avait jamais trop dit sur lui. Il avait le contact facile, la plaisanterie encore plus, et semblait être le seul capable de dérider Xehanort. Lui aussi était plutôt grand, plus que lui du moins. Un bon mètre quatre vingt, sans doute. Il avait des cheveux argentés mi longs, une peau très blanche, un visage racé et des yeux verts pétillants de vie.

Il portait en général un long manteau de cuir noir, semblable à la tenue qu'arborait quelque fois Xehanort. Ca devait être un truc entre eux. Raxiel les soupçonnait fortement d'être gothique de toute façon. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce tatouage dans le dos de Xehanort… Il avait pu l'observer une fois, de loin, de longues lignes noires qui partaient de sa nuque pour arriver à ses reins.

Pour en revenir à Riku, il avait sa petite réputation dans le milieu. Le « Dévoreur d'âme » qu'on l'appelait. Rapport avec l'espèce d'épée bizarre qu'il se trimballait en permanence, en forme d'aile de chauve souris, noir et rouge, qui portait le même nom d'ailleurs.

Ces deux là les avaient rejoint quelques semaines plus tôt, quatre ou cinq. Parce que oui, Raxiel faisait parti d' une organisation intergalactique à but lucrative spécialisée dans les vols et les assassinats, comme le disait Lux, leur autoproclamé chef. Le blond ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que le recrutement de ces deux là étaient quand même une sacrée prise. Les succès qu'ils engrangeaient permettaient de payer la dope, et ça, c'était cool.

« Julia, la cible s'il te plait » Demanda Xehanort en rangeant son livre dans son sac.

Il aurait le temps de reprendre sur ce traité de physique quantique plus tard. Quelque chose l'intriguait dans ce livre, son auteur avait des idées complètement neuves sur le monde. Des théories qui, en plus d'être surprenantes, étaient tout à fait crédibles et pertinentes.

« Dix-neuf ans de sexe féminin, blonde, elle se bat avec des dagues, son prénom c'est… Rikku… avec deux « k » que ça s'écrit. »  
>« Oh mon dieu, t'es sérieuse la ? Rikku ? T'es sûr que c'est pas l'autre qu'on doit tuer ? Si ça se trouve, c'est le fils de quelqu'un d'important. » Fit Raxiel en se mettant à ricaner.<p>

Malgré son air d'enfant, Xehanort savait qu'il était en train de s'imaginer tuer l'argenté. Quelque part, il ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié de celui la. Si seulement il savait… jamais il n'approcherait Riku de nouveau.

« En tout cas, elle, on va se la faire. Puis après j'aimerai bien aller manger un morceau»

L'albinos continua de les observer silencieusement. Une part de lui ne pouvait que se rebeller vis-à-vis de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il savait qu'il éprouvait également du soulagement. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver un peu de calme, profiter de son laboratoire de fortune et surtout prendre un bon bain.

Peut être était-ce cependant un peu prématuré mais… l'argenté avait probablement ses raisons et Xehanort n'était personne pour les questionner. Il se contentait d'obéir.

« Allons-y » Dit l'ancien disciple d'Ansem se mettant en marche vers son destin.  
>« Elle devrait être ici » Expliqua Julia en désignant une maison dans le désert à l'extérieur de la ville.<p>

Elle descendit de son chocobo, donnant un coup sec sur le fessier du volatile. Il retrouverait son chemin tout seul vers la ville ce poulet géant.

Raxiel descendit du sien, sautant pour rejoindre l'autre adolescente. Il déplia sa main droite, faisant apparaître sa Lance de Dieu. Un coup, et il pourrait faire disparaître la maisonnette. Il prit son élan et s'élança pour jeter son arme mais fut brusquement repoussé par une énergie venant de derrière lui. S'il crut d'abord à une attaque surprise, il se ravisa en constatant que toute cette force venant du corps du scientifique. Xehanort ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, il frappa un coup dans le vide, à l'horizontal. Une salve d'énergie s'échappa du plat de sa main, tranchant jusqu'aux dunes de sable derrière eux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » S'écria le blond en esquivant la lame d'énergie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Julia, elle avait été moins prompt à s'échapper, du sang coulait de sa joue et l'entaille semblait profonde.

Le scientifique resta silencieux, se contentant de réunir ses mains devant lui. En les dépliant, il libéra des milliers de rayons de même nature que sa précédente technique. Tranchants et rapides.

Le blond grogna, envoyant sa Lance de Dieu devant lui. Sa technique était également un arcane énergétique, aussi, en rencontrant l'attaque de Xehanort, les deux explosèrent. Julia fut cette fois plus alerte, elle fit apparaître des cartes de tarot, utilisa celle la plus à gauche pour se protéger et s'apprêta à tirer celle la plus à droite pour la lancer sur l'albinos. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coutait de se frotter à elle ! La sorcière maudite de la brigade écarlate !

A peine put-elle prendre sa carte qu'un coup de coude la percuta en plein menton.

Sa technique consistait à infliger une puissance malédiction à son adversaire, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Raxiel n'avait plus qu'à envoyer sa Lance de Dieu – une attaque extrêmement lente mais à la puissance véritablement démentielle pour ce que c'était - pour finir le travail.

Pourtant, si sa concentration était perturbée, Julia voyait se retourner sur elle son sort. Ce qui arriva. Xehanort n'eut aucune pitié. Il lui lança deux boules d'énergie sombres, les sphères d'ébène, de la magie ténébreuse hautement concentré. Incapable de la moindre esquiver, elle ne put réchapper à l'explosion qui ne laissa pas à une trace.

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit du scientifique fut que ça en faisait une de moins. A l'autre.

« Julia ! Non ! Tu l'as tué ! » Hurla Raxiel abasourdi.

Il n'en revenait pas, pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Son regard haineux se posa sur le scientifique. D'une voix froide il déclara :

« Tu vas me le payer »  
>« Approche »<p>

Il se mit en garde, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser saisir sa chance. Malgré leur énorme différence niveau, Raxiel restait potentiellement dangereux.

« Va au diable Xehanort ! Exclamation Divine ! »

Plus dangereuse que la Lance de Dieu, plus couteuse aussi. Il lançait d'abord un première javelot, qui à quelque centimètre de la cible se divisait en cinq lance, entourant l'adversaire, avant de fondre sur lui. La vitesse faisait néanmoins toujours défaut. En particulier contre quelqu'un comme lui. L'attaque de Raxiel continua, de façon linéaire, balayant la fameuse maisonnette avant de soulever les dunes de sable aux alentours. Il tomba à genou, essoufflé par l'effort. C'était bien la première fois qu'il utilisait sa technique finale aussi rapidement. Pourtant, quand il sentit la pointe d'une longue lame noire contre sa gorge, il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il se risqua à jeter un coup derrière lui. Découvrant le scientifique en pleine forme. Il tenait dans sa main sa Keyblade noire de jais, à la lame semblable à celle d'un long sabre. La seule chose qui permettait de l'identifier en tant que clé des mondes était la garde en forme d'ailes plumeuses noires rabattues. Pour autant, malgré sa simplicité, pour peu qu'on s'intéresse aux Keyblades, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître celle-ci. Elle était si particulière que des livres entiers lui avait été consacré, décrivant chacune de ses courbes autant que chacun de ses pouvoirs. Son nom résonnait comme une impitoyable, la promesse d'une fin certaine. Black Limit, la souveraine sombre. Née de l'obscurité pour s'en faire l'unique maîtresse. Pour quiconque la portait en s'en montrant digne, elle offrait son pouvoir sur l'ombre sans aucune contrepartie. Pour qui le faisait sans en être maître, elle dévorait impitoyablement l'âme de l'impie. Et pour ceux qui se trouvaient en face d'elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue : La mort.

De gros nuages gris vinrent couvrir le ciel et il commença à pleuvoir. Raxiel sourit sardoniquement. Même ce monde refusait l'existence d'une telle arme en son sein.

« Pourquoi ? » Fut sa seule question, sachant très bien que sa fin arrivait.  
>« Parce qu'il le faut. Tenter la mort n'a jamais été une très bonne idée Raxiel, un jour ou l'autre, c'est vers toi qu'elle se tourne. »<br>« Et c'est tout ? Tu te crois l'émissaire de quelque chose de plus grand que nous espèce de dingue, c'est ça ? »  
>« Non, je crois que Lux, Julia, toi et tout le reste de la Brigade Ecarlate n'aviez pas à massacrer la population du village d'Eryut. Pas sans avoir à en répondre devant la Congrégation Intergalactique. »<p>

Raxiel écarquilla les yeux. Attend deux secondes… Riku et Xehanort…

« Vous bossez pour ce foutu gouvernement ? » Questionna-t-il en éructant de rage.

Ces enfoirés, ils les avaient trahit ! Ils avaient été trompés !

« Nous ne sommes que des chasseurs de prime. » Explique l'albinos alors que la pointe de son arme continuait de pointer sur le gorge du jeune homme « Trêve de bavardage Raxiel, tu m'ennuies, et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. »  
>« Va crever… vieux con ! Tourbillon Divin ! »<p>

Le blond lança son poing en direction de l'albinos, le surprenant quelque peu. Une attaque directe ? Pourtant, au moment ou le poing de l'adolescent passa juste à côté de lui, il sut son erreur. Encore un dérivé de sa Lance de Dieu. Des milliers de lance partirent du sol pour s'élever vers le ciel en tourbillonnant.

Le scientifique sourit. Dommage d'avoir autant de ressources et d'être aussi cruel. Quelqu'un comme lui, avec des compétences mieux utilisées aurait pu se hisser vers des sommets.

L'albinos fit exploser son énergie, au point que l'air autour de lui s'embrasa d'une flamme sombre.

Le temps sembla même suspendre son court alors que l'air se mit à ralentir. L'attaque dorée de Raxiel s'émietta avant de tomber autour de lui, en une nuée de fleurs de lumière se couchant sur le sable. Il en resta interdit.

Un seul mot vint briser le silence :

« Singularité [1] »

Et le chaos commença. La réalité se distendit, formant des renflements. Comme si le monde essayait de contenir quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose finit par sortir quand Xehanort fit courir la lame affutée de Black Limit sur ces espèces de tumeurs du réel.

Une petite sphère noire juste devant le blond à genoux. Raxiel l'observa avec une curiosité morbide, se demandant comment ce petit quelque chose allait le tuer. Et il sut…

Black Limit s'échappa de la main de son maître, s'élevant dans les airs, avant de relâcher un rayon de lumière blanc vers lui. En direction de son corps. Immédiatement, la sphère en face de lui répondit. Elle s'élargit… avant de se rétracter. Et disparaître. Xehanort se retourna sans un dernier regard, faisant disparaître Black Limit dans un éclat d'une lumière noircie. Le blond le regarda partir d'un air incrédule. Alors c'était une blague ? Rien qu'une blague ? Mais il avait tué Julia…. Attend, peut être que c'était elle la traitresse. Et Xeha avait juste voulu lui faire peur. Rien qu'un peu. Lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas se rebeller sous peine de voir un sort semblable lui arriver. Il avait réussit ce grand con. Raxiel se releva, sourire aux lèvres.

Et il tomba, la tête la première dans le sable. Mort.

Un peu plus loin l'albinos continua sa marche, cherchant à s'éloigner des lieux de son forfait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il regrettait. Ces gamins, si tant est que qualifier des meurtriers drogués comme eux ainsi soit correct, étaient dangereux, vraiment. En vérité, ce qui le gênait plus, c'était la Singularité. Une technique bien spéciale, tirée du pouvoir unique de Black Limit lorsqu'elle résonnait avec son cœur : la possibilité d'ouvrir la porte entre les deux royaumes. Concrètement, il n'avait fait que ça. Rien que ça. Bien qu'il fallait préciser que l'ouverture des mondes n'étaient faites que sur le cœur de son ennemi. Son corps restait la, son cœur était aspiré dans le monde des ténèbres. Fin de l'histoire. Il pouvait le faire à plus grande échelle – vraiment bien plus -, ouvrant alors de véritables trous noirs. Mais, et même si c'était bien plus efficace, ça pouvait provoquer des dégâts capable de détruire un monde entier. Et ça, il s'y refusait. Alors il préférait s'en aller le plus loin possible, dès fois que Black Limit se rebelle et décide que tout ce sable serait mieux dans son sombre royaume. Sa Keyblade était parfois un peu trop dominatrice, cherchant à engloutir la lumière dans les ombres qu'elle chérissait et il avait déjà eut des surprises – plus ou moins bonnes - en se battant, lançant parfois des arcanes d'une puissance absolument faramineux sans le vouloir.

« Bah alors ! Ne fait pas cette tête ! » S'exclama une voix féminine avant qu'une tornade orangée ne sorte de nulle part et lui saute au cou.

Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Il cacha son sourire en l'interceptant et après un temps, lui rendit son étreinte.

« Tu te cachais dans le coin ? »

Il la laissa retomber sur ses jambes alors qu'elle relevait ses grands yeux verts vers lui. Il trouvait toujours cela aussi étrange, l'espèce de tourbillon à l'intérieur. Elle lui avait dit que c'était un signe commun chez ceux de sa tribu, les Al-Bhed. Ça, les cheveux blonds, et une incroyable compétence pour l'utilisation de diverses technologies – ainsi qu'un don inné pour le bavardage -. Il voulait bien la croire sur parole, surtout sur le dernier point. Mais, assez étrangement d'ailleurs, Rikku ne le dérangeait jamais. Même quand elle décidait qu'il était de bon ton de partager absolument tous les détails de sa journée avec lui. Il l'écoutait toujours en silence, avec attention, ne répondant cependant que rarement. Elle ne lui en demandait pas tant, ceci dit.

« Oueps, je suis restée bien planquée quand je vous ai entendu arriver. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle secoua ses dreadlocks blondes, essayant d'en chasser le sable. Il la regarda faire, l'air un peu rêveur. Rikku avait beau être une indomptable pile électrique, dans ses mimiques, il arrivait à… voir sa féminité transparaître. Un spectacle tout à fait charmant.

Elle remit également son grand bandeau bleu sur ses cheveux. Couleur qui tranchait avec son mini short et son… il n'était même pas certain de la dénomination du bout de tissu jaune qui lui couvrait la poitrine. A ses yeux, c'était un soutien gorge. Vraiment. De la se posait la question de la décence de sortir ainsi dans la rue. Il lui avait déjà fait la remarque, la jeune femme l'avait dévisagé, l'air mortifié, découvrant visiblement que porter une tenue aussi courte pouvait lui attirer certains regards et commentaires inappropriés. Ca ne l'avait pas empêché de continuer le lendemain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son bandeau tranchait avec le reste de ses vêtements de couleur jaune.

« Aucune blessure, comme tu peux le remarquer. »  
>« Et mentalement ? Je veux dire, vous étiez quand même avec ces gars depuis des semaines et puis c'était des gamins, et puis je sais que malgré tes airs froids et tout, t'aime pas faire du mal aux autres alors… »<br>« Rikku. » L'interrompit-il.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de babiller pour l'écouter. Il l'aimait bien cette gamine, elle était empathique – et très mignonne, quoi qu'un peu jeune pour lui. Avec quelques années de plus cependant, il n'était pas bien certain qu'il aurait dit non. – cependant, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire pour lui. Il était un grand garçon et tout irait bien pour lui. Et malheureusement, ou heureusement, il avait vu des choses bien plus terribles que ce qui venait de se produire dans le désert de Rabanastre.

« C'est très aimable de t'inquiéter, mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Je n'ai qu'à penser à ce que j'ai vu de ce qu'ils ont fait aux Viéras pour savoir que c'était la bonne chose. »

Elle fit la moue quelques secondes avant de finalement glisser son bras autour de celui du scientifique.

« Bon, tu me le dis si t'as besoin d'en parler hein ! En tout cas, ça nous fait une belle prime. Est-ce qu'on rentre à la maison maintenant ? »

Il hocha la tête, ouvrant un couleur des ténèbres d'une main. Oui, maintenant, ils rentraient. Rejoindre ou attendre Riku, selon qu'ils aient réglés le compte des autres de son côté.

En se laissant entraîner par la jolie blonde, il se dit que mince quand même, son fauteuil en cuir lui avait manqué.

* * *

><p><strong>[Autre lieu, au même moment]<strong>

Le coup d'épée le rata de très peu, entaillant largement son épaule et sa jambe droite. Bon sang… Il ne pouvait franchement pas faire grand-chose face à cet adversaire, il en avait pleinement conscience. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, plus doué aussi. Un membre du Treizième Ordre… Le numéro XIII.

Décidément songea Sora en arrêtant cette fois un coup grâce à sa Keyblade, ce foutu chiffre lui portait malheur. Que ce soit Roxas, ou le gars qu'il avait en face, ils étaient tous les deux tellement forts. Pour autant, et fort de ces constations, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'emparer du trésor de Bevelle, une invocation dont il ignorait tout mais que le Treizième Ordre cherchait. Le châtain déséquipa sa Keyblade de son porte clé actuel. Ultima, première du nom, perdit ses couleurs dorées pour redevenir la grise Chaîne Royale. Ça avait beau être le plus puissant qu'il possédait, et de très loin, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas effectuer sa prochaine technique. Le faire avec celui là… il frémit. Les ressources que ça demanderait, il ne les possédait absolument pas. Il se concentra, prenant en main son médaillon et invoqua un nouveau porte clé. Celui de la deuxième forme d'Ultima. Assez étrangement, bien qu'il l'ait eut plus tard dans son aventure, cette forme était moins puissante que la première. Mais elle restait d'une efficacité incroyable. Sa Keyblade se transforma en grande arme bleutée avec des décorations dorées et ivoires le long de la lame. Dans le même temps, il fondit son énergie au cœur de sa Keyblade, en retirant une bonne partie. Une réplique de Chaîne Royale apparue dans sa main gauche et il lui équipa Fenrir. Cette fois, l'arme se changea en clé d'acier trempée, grande, longue, brute. Elle était entourée de bandages au centre de sa lame.

Il finit de compléter sa technique en utilisant le pouvoir du Flux, une ancienne forme de magie catalysant l'éther courant dans les veines de son utilisateur pour lui permettre de se battre à 200%.

Son adversaire recula, surpris par la manœuvre. Visiblement, personne ne l'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait désormais porter deux Keyblades sans l'aide du cœur de ses amis pour le soutenir. Dommage pour lui. Trois ans, des heures d'entraînements sous la tutelle de Cloud et Léon, et les souvenirs de Roxas lui permettait pourtant d'y parvenir désormais. Son temps était limité – bien plus encore que lorsqu'il utilisait sa forme Suprême -, mais il allait se battre de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit : Il n'allait pas se laisser vaincre.

D'un bond, Sora porta un premier coup. Écrasant la puissante Fenrir contre la lame blanche de son adversaire. La garde de celle-ci changea immédiatement, prenant une forme très proche de celle d'Ultima dorée. Le Maître de la Keyblade se demandait à quoi ça pouvait correspondre. Depuis le début du combat, à chaque fois qu'il frappait, l'épée de son ennemi semblait réagir, changeant de forme selon son propre porte clé. Il semblait à Sora qu'il existait une certaine symétrie mais quant à sa signification…

Il tenta de forcer le passage, laissant ses réflexions la où elles étaient. Il devait se concentrer sur son combat, réellement. Son adversaire ne tremblait même pas sous le choc de son assaut.

« Tu es bien plus puissant que ce qu'on m'avait dit. » Commenta son rival, toujours caché sous sa capuche noire.

Bon sang, qu'est ce que ça avait tendance à l'énerver ces trucs. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se sentaient tous obligés de cacher la dessous ? Un peu de courage quand même, il ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça ! Et puis mince, leurs parents ne leurs avaient jamais dit que c'était impoli de rester couvert en présence d'autres gens ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sora se dégagea d'un salto arrière, avant de repartir à l'attaque avec deux fois plus force. Il sauta et effectua un double coup rotatif, mais encore une fois cette étrange épée blanche à ses Keyblades, contenant l'énergie sans aucun problème. Mais loin de se laisser démonter, le jeune homme prit appui, se projetant vers les airs. Fort de cette position, il lança ses deux Keyblades, effectuant un double Diskobolos.

« Stop ! « Ordonna le membre de l'organisation

Suivant la volonté de son adversaire, le temps s'arrêta autour de ses armes. Sora s'y attendait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Sa propre énergie magique autour d'Ultima rejeta immédiatement la magie via une vague de lumière autour d'elle. Il toucha enfin son adversaire vu le sang qui s'écoula de sa main droite.

Donc, il n'était pas invincible. Voila une bonne nouvelle.

« Miroir… Jolie utilisation d'une magie aussi désuète. »  
>« Mais à ton service, j'en ai encore à revendre si tu veux. »<p>

Il reprit en main Ultima, passant d'un bond derrière son adversaire. Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement, parant le coup du Maître de la Keyblade. Sa prise fut moins sûre, aussi recula-t-il. Pile à côté de Fenrir. Sora se concentra, infusant la deuxième Keyblade de son pouvoir.

« Explosion ! »

Huit sphères blanches se mirent à tourner autour des deux Keyblades, prenant en tenaille l'homme à la capuche. Sora sourit, c'était fini maintenant, il ne pouvait en réchapper. Mais pour en être sur il leva son arme et cria « Orage [2] » tandis que trois arcs électriques tombèrent sur l'homme, créant un trou dans le sol par la même occasion.

« Victoire » Souffla le maître de la Keyblade.

Chaîne Royale retomba doucement au sol. Sous cette forme, elle semblait aussi fatiguée que lui. Mais voir sa Keyblade sous sa forme primaire était toujours… réconfortant. En trois ans, elle avait été la seule à ne pas changer.

Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux et prit une bonne bouffée d'air. Bon sang que ça faisait du bien. Le jeune homme soupira avant de se redresser et s'avancer doucement, épuisé, vers sa Keyblade. Il s'apprêta à la prendre quand…

Il ne fit qu'entendre l'explosion derrière lui tandis que la salle du temple dans lequel il était s'illumina d'un rideau doré. Il écarquilla yeux.

Cette énergie… Il se souvenait. Trois ans auparavant, sur l'Archipel. Celle de Mythrim. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Est-ce que l'homme qui avait provoqué tout ces malheurs avait un lien avec ce numéro XIII ? Ou est ce qu'ils n'étaient en faites qu'une seule et même personne ? Après tout, le soi disant Supérieur pouvait lui avoir mentit, ou avoir eut l'envie de se jouer de lui, n'est ce pas ?

Il se retourna, s'attendant à découvrir le grand brun derrière lui. Pourtant, la silhouette s'extirpant du cratère n'avait pas l'air d'être celle de son ennemi juré. Il traversa le rideau de poussière, s'avançant d'un pas déterminé vers le châtain. Son long manteau était désormais à moitié déchiré, découvrant son visage.

Ce n'était pas le Supérieur. Déjà, il était plus petit. Mais il lui ressemblait énormément. Il avait beau blanche, bien plus pâle que la sienne. Ses cheveux auburn étaient en batailles, trônant sur un visage juvénile.

Sora jugeait qu'il devait être un peu plus vieux que lui, la vingtaine ou quelque chose comme ça. Pour autant qu'il sache, les membres du Treizième Ordre, les rares qui s'étaient découverts étaient tous d'un certain âge. Il lui semblait bien jeune pour faire partie d'une organisation de criminelles de cet ordre.

Et puis il y avait ses yeux…

Enfin un seul de ses yeux.

Vert comme une immense forêt, pas comme ceux de jade de Riku, plutôt d'un vert émeraude. Une couleur qui aurait pu être extrêmement belle si elle ne semblait pas si terne. Si… endormi. Son œil droit par contre témoignait bien de son éveil par contre. Il l'observait comme un prédateur s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa victime. Avec cet iris doré, qu'il avait vu trois ans auparavant pour la première fois sur son monde natal.

Sora se sentit immédiatement nauséeux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait tandis qu'un grand filtre blanc prenait place devant ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, cherchant à se dégager de cette intense impression de malaise. Exactement comme il y a trois ans…

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le châtain en cherchant à s'échapper de son trouble.

Il sembla débattre intérieurement pour savoir s'il devait répondre. Et il finit par dire :

« Tu peux m'appeler Glen… Pour le peu de temps qui te reste à vivre, Sora ! »

L'instant suivant, il fut juste devant Sora. Son poing le frappa directement sur la joue, l'envoyant valser sur le côté. La force qu'il avait mit coupa le souffle du plus jeune. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, ce fut le pied de Glen qui percuta son dos, le renvoyant de l'autre côté. Le plus jeune réunit toute sa volonté, il ne devait pas se laisser faire comme une poupée, sinon ça pourrait effectivement bien être son dernier jour. Il posa sa main par terre et se reprit d'une cabriole, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds. Comme il s'y attendait, Numéro XIIII réapparut devant lui. Cette fois, ce fut son adversaire qui fut cependant surpris. Le maître de la Keyblade lui décocha une droite en plein menton, renforcé par sa magie. Le second coup de Sora fut un direct du gauche, droit dans le visage de son adversaire. Il le repoussa avant de rappeler sa Keyblade.

Glen cracha du sang, l'essuyant de sa manche avant de se remettre en garde, plaçant son épée le long de sa jambe.

Les deux se toisèrent, calculant les angles d'attaque qu'ils avaient. Le Maître de la Keyblade vit cependant son adversaire perdre sa concentration quelques instants. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que… »

Il ferma les yeux, semblant contenir une certaine colère.

« Non, vos désirs sont des ordres, père. Mais je n'approuve pas. »

Il releva la tête vers le châtain qui se demandait vraiment s'il avait pas à faire à un fou. Ou alors à quelqu'un qui communiquait pas télépathie avec une troisième personne qui les observait à des milliers de kilomètres de la comme si c'était aussi simple que respirer.

« C'est ton jour de chance Sora. Il semblerait que mon père tienne à ce que tu vives. »  
>« Ton père… tu es le fils de Mythrim… » Sora ne sut comment réagir devant cette évidence.<p>

Ça expliquait la puissance de ce type. Et aussi leur ressemblance. Mais… le Supérieur était donc ce genre de personne utilisant jusqu'à son propre fils pour arriver à ses fins ?

Et ce type, est ce qu'il venait de dire qu'il n'approuvait pas que Mythrim le laisse en vie ?

Glen sourit ironiquement devant ce que venait de dire le plus jeune.

« Enfin tu comprends. Je ne te tuerais pas mais tu vas souhaiter être mort Sora. Je vais t'ôter quelque chose de vraiment précieux. »  
>« Si c'est mon cœur tu peux toujours courir. »<p>

Non parce que bon, il commençait à lui prendre la tête à tous vouloir le lui ôter. C'était le sien hein !

« Tiens… Maintenant que j'y pense… Toi qui es le fils d'un génie du mal, tu vas peut être me répondre… Est-ce que si un sans cœur court très longtemps et très vite, il fait un arrêt cardiaque ? » Demanda le Maître de la Keyblade en souriant de toutes ses dents à son adversaire abasourdi parce qu'il venait de lui demander.

Ah ! Il était comme ça hein, les longs combats, ça le travaillait trop, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu. Avant de reprendre de plus belle.

Glen se retint de lui coller une bonne claque. Ce sale gamin se foutait de lui ouvertement. Il allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. Il tendit sa main vers Sora et une lumière blanche apparut juste au dessus.

C'est avec une certaine délectation – plutôt malsaine - qu'il observa la mine déconfite de son cadet.

« Impossible » S'étonna Sora en écarquillant les yeux [6]. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas !

Dans ses mains, Glen venait de faire apparaître une Keyblade. Pas n'importe laquelle. Chaîne Royale, la même qui se trouvait dans les mains de Sora quelques secondes avant. Le châtain se reprit et tenta de la rappeler, comme il l'avait fait avec Riku, mais Chaîne Royale ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

« Inutile de t'acharner, tu te fais du mal. » Dit Glen.

Voyant que ses mots ne dissuadaient absolument pas l'autre, il continua :

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas Riku, et tu ne me reprendras pas cette Keyblade par la force. »

Comme pour répondre à ses mots, Sora sentit une violente décharge dans sa main droite. Elle remonta le long dans son bras et il sentit des pointes de douleur dans toute chair. Sa respiration se fit plus erratique alors qu'il cherchait à oublier ce qu'il sentait. Comme des milliers de lames courant sur ses muscles. C'était une chose absolument affreuse, la pire sensation qu'il connaissait. Et plus il continuait à s'acharner, plus les lames semblaient se faire nombreuses.

« Deuxièmement, toi qui ne connait ni le nom de ta propre Keyblade ni son histoire, tu es indigne de t'appeler maître. Et tout comme moi, ta Keyblade, elle, ne l'ignore pas. »

Son œil droit redevint vert, tandis que le gauche reprenait de la couleur. Et soudain, la réalité frappa Sora comme un coup de massue. Il savait ou il avait déjà vu cette couleur. Les yeux de Glen, c'était ceux de…

« Troisièmement, moi, Glen du clan Mirandia, je t'ordonne de te disperser Platina. »

Platina… il avait déjà entendu ce nom, trois ans auparavant, lorsque Mythrim était venu le voir. Il avait fait des recherches, n'avait rien trouvé de probant – si ce n'est des longs traités sur les applications du platine – et avait finit par abandonner. En voyant sa Keyblade se recouvrir tout le long de la lame et du manche de sceaux dorés, comme si elle semblait réagir à ce nom et aux ordres de Glen, il se dit qu'il aurait dût persévérer. Sora vit chacun des scellés produire une puissante lumière qui éclaira toute la pièce.

Au même moment, mût par sa propre volonté, la Keyblade commença à se fissurer sur tout son long.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle, alors qu'il sentait déjà des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible… C'était un véritable cauchemar qu'il vivait… Elle ne pouvait pas… Sa Keyblade ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça !

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Il se précipita vers son adversaire, bien décidé à l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas la lui prendre. Elle était sa précieuse amie, son arme et sa gardienne, celle qui l'avait toujours protégé de tout !

Glen ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcha, au contraire. Il attendit que Sora se place à la bonne distance. Et frappa d'un bon coup le plus jeune. Il tomba à genoux, crachant du sang. Le brun planta « Platina » comme il l'avait appelé devant lui, la laissant tomber en cendre devant un maître de la Keyblade hébété et trop blessé pour réagir. Ce fut la dernière chose que Sora put voir avant de perdre conscience.

[A Suivre…]

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin de Chapitre<strong> : Et bah voilà c'est fini… Enfin ça commence plutôt. Bon alors c'est centré sur Xehanort (parce qu'il le vaut bien) et un peu de Sora (parce que c'est le héros). J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu, j'ai pas mal hésité à changer la forme du chapitre… Mais finalement je me suis dit que ça serez vous les paumés dans l'histoire et que moi je comprenais très bien. J'espère que ca vous a plu, et REVIIIEEWWW STPP LOL.

[1] Une singularité est un trou noir au cas ou quelqu'un s'rait trop nase pour le savoir (et là j'vois que j'en ai vexé dans le public, partez pas, j'vous promet que je vais bientôt arrêter de vous insulter… je crois)

[2] Ouais alors, comme Foudre X ça sonne à l'oral –note le « ça sonne à l'oral » paradoxal, bientôt « ça sent à l'écrit » et « ça goute au toucher », nigga !- un peu comme Yoghourt à la banane rose, j'ai décidé de changer le nom des sorts hein en mode « je peux les gueuler à tue tête et j'ai quand même la classe ». Bah celui là, c'est Orage.

[3] Comme certains l'auront judicieusement remarqué, il n'y a pas de note numéro trois et vous êtes en train de perdre du temps à lire cette note. Et moi à l'écrire. Je suis perturbée, profondément et indubitablement perturbée. Et vous aussi vous l'êtes, d'abord.

[4] Le grand méchant loup, ça me semble évident.

[5] Hein, alors ? Vous avez la réponse vous ?

[6] Comme un poisson rouge !

* * *

><p><strong>Les deux minutes des personnages<strong>

Xemnas : Ne me dites pas que…  
>Sora le coupant : Mais pourquoi il est vivant lui !? J'en suis sur, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué, je l'ai tué ! J'étais avec Riku ! Hein Riku ?<br>Riku *embrassant Kairi en douce* : Ouais ouais… mais va jouer ailleurs mec  
>Roxas : *scrutant le couple* Et bah c'est du joli…<br>Ryu : Ah non pas toi encore !  
>Roxas : Oh si…Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi.<br>Ryu : Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?  
>Roxas : Pas grand-chose, mais Xemnas m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait dire à Saix de dire à Xigbar de dire à Xaldin de dire à Luxord de dire à Axel que Vexen était mort…<br>Ryu : Quoi ? Mais il peut pas le faire lui-même ? Et Puis Axel est au courant de la mort de Vexen…  
>Roxas : Il est timide… pour Axel… bah… c'est Xemnas quoi, le type qui fait 36 trucs superflus plus vite que son ombre<br>Ryu : Ouais mais la c'est carrément scandaleux d'inutilité ! Allez dire à 5 types qu'un seul est mort… à celui qui l'a buté en plus ! Est-ce qu'il se dit pas que Axel est au courant, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?  
>Xemnas : Hé oh, toi le blondinet tu… va te faire voir d'abord ! T'es qu'un favorisé ! Et puis toi, la naine, arrête de raconter des conneries ! J'suis qu'un mec qui s'ennui dans sa vie de grand méchant alors pour me détendre je fais des trucs inutiles comme aller dévoiler mes plans aux héros, y'a pas de mal à ça ! On le fait tous ! C'est-une-tradition-de-grand-méchant-très-beau-avec-une-voix-grave-qui-parle-pas-très-fort-mais-qui-le-fait-ma-foi-très-bien ( Ryu : C'est une association sous la loi de 1905 avec plein de méchants, plutôt beaux gosses et du genre ténébreux. C'est assez torride, oui.) !<br>Ryu : Quant on n'est pas foutu de foutre une raclée à un mec qui chausse du 76 et qui se bat avec une Clé… UNE CLE MEC on la ramène pas. Et puis je ne te parle pas à toi mais à Roxas.  
>Roxas : Le favoritisme c'est pas de ma faute… tu ne peux connaître ma peine, tous ces fans… Ils seraient capables de donner leur vie pour moi. Est-ce que je le mérite ? Sans doute oui. Mais, tu vois, quand je lis certaines fanfics…<br>Ryu : Euh attend… Parce que tu lis des fanfics ?  
>Roxas : Maintenant que je suis célèbre et que j'ai de l'argent, j'ai énormément de temps à perdre… Bref, c'est pas toi qu'on voit en couple avec le premier type venu… Axel ou encore Sora*frisonne*.<br>Riku *continuant d'embrasser Kairi en douce, enfin presque* : Tu devrais pas t'en faire, ça arrive à tout le monde. Regarde moi, le plus beau et le plus intelligent mec de l'univers, combien de fois j'ai du… Ah c'est horrible !  
>Ryu : Je… je… les mecs, vous lisez des fanfics quoi. Moins sérieux que ça, on n'a pas fait depuis très longtemps. Enfin… Bref, qui pour l'annonce ?<br>Glen: Moi m'zelle. Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Sora … et un tas d'autres choses (Ryu : c'est la pire annonce qu'on n'ait jamais faite dans l'histoire de l'annoncement, franchement. « il y aura des trucs et des machins, et un peu de bidules aussi »). Il s'appellera « Symphony of Night ». Ne le ratez surtout pas et à la prochaine !


	4. 2 - Chapitre II - Symphony of Night

**Chapitre II**

**Symphony of Night**

* * *

><p><strong>Crédit :<strong> Tout ce qui ne m'appartient pas est à quelqu'un d'autre... Ok, ok. Les personnages Disney appartiennent à Disney, ceux de Final Fantasy & de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square-Exix. Tous les concepts du jeu original leur appartiennent et la théière bleue que j'ai volé dans leur bureau aussi.

**Note** : ET BAH ! On peut pas dire que ça a convaincu grand monde comme début. M'enfin, dans le doute, je vais continuer de poster la suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... S'il vous plaît :'(  
><span>

**Résumé :** Trois ans se sont écoulés la défaite de Xemnas. Sora, toujours déterminé à retrouver Riku, parcourt les mondes à sa recherche, lui qui est poursuivi par le Treizième Ordre pour une raison qui dépasse notre héros. Sur Bevelle, il affronte le Numéro XIII, Glen, qui, à l'issu de leur affrontement finit par faire disparaître la Keyblade de Sora en une nuée d'étoiles et le laisse quasiment pour mort.

De leurs côtés, Xehanort et Riku remplissent un contrat de chasse à la prime pour le gouvernement en éliminant un gang de tueurs très puissants. Pour eux, ce n'est que le début des ennuis.

* * *

><p><strong>[Quelques années plus tôt]<strong>

Il venait d'être amené dans le grand palais blanc, et tout lui semblait encore confus. On lui avait expliqué qu'il était un simili, la copie d'un être vivant, un corps sans cœur, sans sentiment, sans rien. Une coquille vide condamnée éternellement à retrouver ce qu'elle avait jadis possédé. L'homme qui l'avait prit sous son aile, un « monsieur » vêtu d'un manteau noir au visage aussi dur que ses cheveux étaient bleus et ses yeux jaunes l'avait conduit dans la chambre de celui qu'il avait désigné comme leur chef. Un colosse d'un bon mètre quatre vingt dix, aux épaules larges et aux cheveux gris. Il devinait à peine la couleur de sa peau halée, parce qu'il ne s'était pas retourné une fois. Aussi, l'adolescent de treize ans le regardait faire depuis un moment. En silence.

Le Supérieur était perdu dans la contemplation de la ville en contrebas. Sa chambre fournissait une vue assez remarquable sur son monde de ténèbres, ce monde connecté à son âme, né du même néant que celui qui avait conduit à sa création. Quand lui même était… avait commencé son existence, cet endroit avait prit forme. Et s'il venait à disparaître, Illusiopolis, ce monde qui n'avait jamais été, sombrerait avec lui. Il faisait nuit, pleuvait, exactement comme tous les autres jours et il ne pouvait jamais s'ôter de l'esprit que cet endroit cherchait à lui faire montrer le propre vide qu'il ressentait. Il n'était jamais qu'une ombre. Une ombre cherchant à s'élever, à devenir lumière en utilisant la lueur de la lune en forme de cœur qui éclairait faiblement les ruelles sombres. Son plan était simple. Ouvrir les portes du Royaume de force, aller chercher ce qui lui appartenait au-delà et peut être les refermerait-il si l'envie lui en prenait. Dans le cas contraire, il laisserait ce qui se trouve derrière se déchaîner sur cet univers qui le rejetait. Pour le plaisir de voir ses innocents habitants comprendre que la vie n'était pas aussi facile que ceux qu'ils pensaient.

Xemnas réprima un sourire cruel. Parfois, il avait juste envie de tuer tout le monde. Souiller l'univers par un bain de sang gigantesque. Peut être que cela apaiserait la rage qu'il ne cessait jamais de ressentir ? Une profonde haine, brûlante, constante, oppressante, qu'il réprimait avec le plus grand mal. Dans ces moments la, il se disait qu'il pourrait utiliser les onze similis à son service pour ça… Douze en fait, avec le garçon qu'on lui avait amené. Le gamin était le double du seul être capable de l'arrêter lui, le simili du Maître de la Keyblade.

A l'origine, il n'en aurait rien eut à faire de ce garçon. Le marmot à la clé des mondes n'était rien face à lui. Un simple gosse humain maniant une arme dont il ignorait tout. Ceci dit, le laisser en vie avait au moins permis à ce qu'il se débarrasse de l'Autre. Ansem.

Ils avaient beau eut être deux parties de la même existence, ils s'étaient voués une haine sans borne, dès le départ. D'ailleurs, Xemnas ne pouvait cacher qu'il avait tenter de l'éliminer, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec les sans cœurs de chaque disciple du vieux fou. L'autre s'était échappé in extremis, allant jusqu'à se séparer de son corps pour lui faire croire à sa mort.

Mais ses plans avaient changés. Le gamin maniait la Keyblade, une arme dont il avait besoin. Et puis il ne pouvait cacher que les ordres de Mythrim résonnaient encore en lui. Tuer le Maître de la Keyblade. Faire disparaître son existence aussitôt qu'il réapparaitrait. Parce qu'il le ferait, l'autre, le véritable Supérieur le lui avait assuré. Xemnas voulait bien le croire. Et il avait intérêt à le faire, parce que le brun lui avait promis de lui rendre son cœur, ses souvenirs, simplement un sens à son existence, sa vie en tant que Xehanort. Et pour ça, le simili irait jusqu'à massacrer une colonie d'innocents sans ciller. Alors un seul gosse…

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? » Demanda alors Xemnas en se retournant vers l'enfant d'un mouvement assez majestueux.

Il lui fit face pour la première fois, le dévisageant. Avec le grand manteau de Saix sur ses épaules, ses cheveux blond ruisselants et ses innocents yeux bleus, il ressemblant à un chaton mouillé. Il se dirigea vers son armoire, tirant une grande serviette qu'il lança à l'enfant. Autant qu'il ne meurt pas avant d'avoir remplis son rôle.

« Réponds » Ordonna l'homme de sa voix grave.

Il continua d'observer le gamin, il lui rappelait tellement… Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais le gamin lui évoquait quelque chose. C'était toujours comme ça de toute façon, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie commençaient à cet instant précis ou il était arrivé au Jardin Radieux et ou Ansem le sage l'avait prit sous son aile. Absolument rien avant. Sans aucune explication valable, parce qu'il était le seul d'entre tous à souffrir d'une telle amnésie. Vexen avait bien suggéré que son amnésie devait être antérieure à son arrivée chez eux. Il avait bien failli l'annihiler ce jour là. Bien _évidemment _que c'était à cause de_ ça_ ! Le problème c'est qu'en devenant un simili, il aurait dût pouvoir se rappeler. Rien ne résistait à la transformation, pas même les sceaux les plus complexes, les sortilèges les plus malsains. Il aurait dût pouvoir se rappeler, se souvenir de qui il était.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les grands yeux bleus du gosse lui évoquait une odeur capiteuse de fleurs, de vastes plaines verdoyantes et surtout, deux yeux étrangement similaires qui l'observaient avec admiration et dévotion. Et un sourire. Celui d'une adolescente dont il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir les traits, juste la couleur bleu clair de ses yeux et ses lèvres pleines, rosées et souriantes. Hormis ça, rien d'autre.

Devant lui, Roxas prit la serviette et entreprit de se sécher. Au fond de lui, le blond aurait préféré un bon sort de feu. Non parce que bon, la magie ça avait beau être super pour attaquer, ça pouvait aussi avoir des applications purement ménagères ! Après avoir fait patienter le Supérieur, et provoquer un relent de colère dans ses yeux orangés, il finit par lui répondre le plus calmement du monde :

« Et vous, vous avez peur ? »

Il fut très heureux de son petit effet quand il vit le visage abasourdi de l'autre. Ahah ! Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle la hein ! En tout cas, l'albinos le dévisageait, se demandant sans doute s'il était réellement celui qu'il prétendait être, c'est-à-dire le Simili du Maître de la Keyblade. Le blond préféra ne pas trop le déranger dans son analyse. Il n'allait quand même pas tout lui dire maintenant… Et en plus, il n'avait pas le droit. Sans compter que c'était trop amusant de le voir en pleine déroute.

En face, Xemnas jaugea de son interlocuteur. Derrière son innocence à moitié feinte, il pouvait voir danser dans les yeux de Roxas une lueur… extrêmement dérangeante. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un enfant. Plutôt celui de quelqu'un qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait là et quel était son rôle.

Pourtant, la seconde d'après, l'impression se fana, avant de disparaître tandis que la physionomie du blond retournait à celle plus conventionnelle, et rassurante, d'un marmot mal dégrossi et peureux.

Le supérieur tiqua, il avait dût rêver. Où c'est cette histoire avec Mythrim qui commençait à lui monter au cerveau. Un si petit garçon, dangereux ? Aucune chance. Il ferma les yeux, se retournant pour rejoindre la fenêtre de nouveau. La pluie n'avait toujours pas cessé, redoublant même de violence tandis que le ciel tonnait de toutes ses forces.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la cité, soufflant distraitement sur le carreau, créant ainsi une fine couche de buée. Il dessina un premier triangle, avant d'en construire un autre dans la position inversée et entoura le grossier schéma d'un cercle. Une étoile à six branche.

Jadis, cette étoile était reliée à une garde en forme d'ailes noires, elle-même fondue à une grande lame d'onyx. Black Limit, la Keyblade des Ténèbres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais tenu, pour autant, quand il pensait à elle, il ressentait la sensation de tenir le cuir dur de son manche. Il se souvenait de la lame pulsante au rythme de son cœur, cherchant à s'unir à lui, à mettre toute sa puissance à son service.

Avec elle, il se rappelait de vagues bribes d'une vie passée. Les deux même yeux que précédemment, des lèvres douces posées sur les siennes et soudain, un regard argenté d'une sauvagerie incroyable, des éclairs d'une couleur semblable et une douleur atroce juste sous sa peau. Il se tint la poitrine, cette mémoire brisée, c'était bien la seule chose capable de provoquer une réaction chez lui. Son cœur, l'organe, s'était mit à battre plus fort, le sang vibrant jusque dans ses tempes.

Il serra les poings alors qu'en réaction son épaule commençait à le brûler. Le tatouage de l'Ordre. Un puissant sortilège, qu'on trouvait sur le corps de chaque des membres de l'Organisation XIII comme ceux du Treizième Ordre. Il portait un autre nom, le Sceau de Vérité. Mythrim lui avait, jadis, expliqué qu'il lui permettait de s'assurer de la sincérité des membres de leur « petite entreprise à but non lucratif », comment il l'appelait –humour humain supposait le simili -. A priori, le Supérieur craignait que quelqu'un puisse prendre l'apparence de l'un de ses membres… ou manquer de loyauté.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions de toute façon, se contentant de l'appliquer à chacun des similis.

Le Sceau de Vérité avait une utilité bien plus concrète pour lui :

« Axel ! Demyx ! » Appela autoritairement Xemnas, sans hurler néanmoins.

En tant que premier simili et Supérieur, il pouvait joindre n'importe quels membres de son organisation à tout moment, en prononçant simplement leur nom. Et leur dire ce qu'il lui chantait.

Comme réponse à sa demande, un couloir des ténèbres s'ouvrit devant lui, mais seul le roux, le numéro huit apparu. L'albinos fronça les sourcils… et sentit un deuxième passage s'ouvrir… Dehors. Quoi ? Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre, effectivement, le sitariste s'était bien téléporté dehors, dans le vide, et il effectuait une longue chute. Intérieurement, le supérieur pria pour qu'il s'écrase. Ca ferait un membre de moins, mais vu le niveau intellectuel de celui là, il saurait se consoler.

La pensée fut vraisemblablement partagée par Axel, qui commençait légèrement à en avoir marre de l'encombrant et bavard musicien.

L'hydromancien dut se rendre compte que seulement quelques mètres le séparaient du sol, et d'une fin tragique, car il prit le parti d'ouvrir un passage pour s'écraser dans la chambre de leur maître. Le roux l'aida à se relever, pas sans un ou deux coups de pieds discrets. Déjà que Xemnas n'était jamais de très bonne humeur lorsqu'il les convoquait, surtout tous les deux, si en plus l'autre commençait à l'énerver. Le supérieur leur demanda de se calmer - ou plutôt leur dit que s'il ne voulait pas passer la soirée avec Xigbar il ferait bien mieux de la fermer et plus vite que ça – ce qu'ils firent donc de très bon cœur.

« Prenez celui là avec lui. Son nom est Roxas, le numéro XIII. Aidez le à s'y retrouver et quand il aura prit ses repères, emmenez le à Saix, il saura quoi en faire. »  
>« Chef, bien chef ! » Cria Demyx en se mettant au garde à vous.<p>

Le manipulateur de feu le regarda faire. Pourquoi on l'avait collé avec ce mec ? Non, franchement, il avait un sale caractère, se jouant énormément des autres – surtout des crétins – mais là quand même la punition était carrément disproportionnée vis-à-vis de ses actions. Demyx était… spécial. Vraiment. Dans le sens sa transformation en simili avait visiblement fait sauter le peu de lucidité qu'il avait dût posséder en tant qu'humain. Il soupira. Et maintenant, en plus de l'autre grand crétin, il devait jouer les baby-sitter pour un gamin encore en couche culotte qui l'observait avec des grands yeux plein d'étoiles, comme s'il était une superstar du rock, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il soupira bruyamment en amenant le gamin, et en traînant l'abruti qui venait de leur gagner trois jours de ménages à tous les trois…

« Donc, il s'appelle Xemnas c'est ça ? » Questionna le dénommé Roxas.

Axel l'ignorait allégrement depuis qu'il squattait SA chambre, et celle de l'hydromancien. Il était déjà à l'étroit avec l'autre, alors avec celui-ci… Ils lui avaient dégotté un petit coin pour qu'il range ses affaires et s'installe. Le roux s'était quand même posé une question capitale : Avec la taille que faisait ce palais, il n'y avait franchement pas moyen d'avoir une chambre en solo pour chaque membre ?! Visiblement non… Pas quant on faisait parti des néophytes comme disait Vexen. Enfin… Ca aurait pu être pire quelque part, il aurait pu faire chambre commune avec Larxene. Ou Marluxia. Ou les deux, par exemple. Il jeta un regard morne à Demyx, qui s'avérait pour une fois utile. Ca lui plaisait plutôt pas mal de jouer les grands frères visiblement. Tant mieux, il se voyait assez mal expliquer à l'autre blondinet de quoi il en retournait réellement.

« Ouais, c'est le chef, il est super fort, plus fort que toi ou moi »  
>« Et il est gentil ? Il avait l'air triste tout à l'heure. » Fit le blond en s'allongeant sur son lit, contemplant le plafond.<p>

L'espace d'une seconde, Axel crut percevoir une certaine contrariété dans sa voix. Il haussa un sourcil, autant que le fit Demyx, mais pour d'autre raison.

« Euh… Roxas, tu sais, nous sommes des similis, alors les sentiments… »  
>« Xemnas est un exemple de gentillesse, c'est la personne la plus sympa que je connaisse, dés qu'il a un problème, il appelle ce bon Axel et son cher acolyte Demyx pour le régler. Exactement comme aujourd'hui » Cracha l'homme aux chakram avant de fermer les yeux de dépit.<p>

Roxas se redressa, jetant un coup d'œil au pyromancien. Il décida de s'adresser directement à lui pour la première fois, coupant net à son petit jeu d'innocent lavé de tout soupçon. Il lui devait au moins ça, il était le seul à être sincère depuis son arrivé. Et puis… le mec avait du style, vraiment.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment n'est ce pas ? »

Il lui sortit son petit sourire mystérieux, celui qui signifiait toujours « je sais des choses que tu ne sais pas, nananananèreuh ». Un outil très utile, en toute circonstance.

« J'imagine que c'est comme ça et pas autrement. »

Le blond se mit à rire, pourtant, lui, il commençait à vraiment l'apprécier. Axel semblait quelqu'un de… vrai. Et pas seulement dans le sens humain-être vivant, vraiment dans celui de quelqu'un d'authentique, de droit et direct. Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer, décidant de se dégourdir les jambes.

« Je vais aller visiter un peu, ne vous embêtez pas pour moi, je retrouverai mon chemin. A tout à l'heure ! »

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir que le blond disparu… Pas disparu comme « il se leva et passa le pas de la porte avant de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs ». Non, son image s'était effacée de la pièce, en même temps que son énergie.

Demyx regarda son compagnon qui avait quitté son mur abasourdi par ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister. C'était quoi exactement ce gamin ?

« Whoua… Quelle présence pour un gamin, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous absorber avec son énergie, Axel… Axel ? » Demanda le sitariste en se retournant vers l'endroit ou se tenait le pyromancien quelques instants avant…

Il observa la porte, évidemment, il n'y était plus… Bon… Il n'avait plus qu'à les retrouver tous les deux en n'espérant qu'ils ne se jettent pas sur quelqu'un en chemin…

* * *

><p>« Hé ! » Interpella Axel.<p>

Il avait finit par le retrouver ce nain, marchant tranquillement vers la grande salle qui leur servait de lieu d'entraînement. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, le blond était un guerrier. Un vrai, l'un de ceux qui appréciait vraiment les combats.

Roxas se retourna, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la, lui ?

« Oui ? »  
>« Qu'est ce que tu fous la ? Et qui es-tu réellement, d'abord ? »<p>

Le simili du Maître de la Keyblade pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je m'appelle… Roxas, si tu as oublié. Et ce que je « fous » là… je me visite. J'ai supposé que c'était la salle d'entraînement alors je vais voir si quelqu'un veut bien échanger quelques coups avec moi. »

Axel renifla, en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le blond, qui continuait de l'observer avec ce regard à la fois innocent et inquisiteur. Un mélange ultra perturbant aux yeux du roux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. J'avais une sale impression quand je t'ai vu arrivé, mais ta comédie dans ma chambre me l'a confirmé. Tu n'es pas l'innocent petit ange que tu prétends être. Alors je te le répète, qui es-tu ? »  
>« Juste Roxas. Rien de plus, rien de moins. » Fit l'adolescent, l'air de rien.<br>« Est-ce que tu es venu pour t'entraîner ? »

Le pyromancien serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui, surtout lorsqu'on était un nabot d'1m55 avec un visage poupin. Il continua sa marche, tendant sa main sur le côté. Son aura flamboyante entoura son bras et son chakram apparut.

Roxas haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il allait l'attaquer ? Est-ce que Axel allait oser ? Etait-il censé répondre à une agression ? Il supposa que oui. Il recula sa jambe droite, fléchit sa jambe gauche, serra ses doigts, et attendit patiemment qu'il donne le premier coup. Comme « il » lui avait apprit à le faire. Au moment même où Axel passerait à l'attaque, il n'aura qu'à riposter. Ca serait finit en un coup, calcula-t-il.

Le roux continua sa lente avancée, le regard vert soudainement très sérieux. Il ferma les yeux et passa à côté du blond, qui sursauta légèrement de surprise. La main du roux ouvrit la porte, et il tourna la tête pour dire à l'adolescent :

« Si je te bats ici et maintenant, tu me dira tout. Sinon je te jure de ne jamais te poser aucune question et de ne parler de ça à personne. »

Roxas haussa les épaules, le suivant dans l'autre lieu. C'était aussi une solution.

* * *

><p><strong>[Quelques minutes plus tard]<strong>

Lorsque Demyx entra dans la pièce, il frémit.

Marluxia, et Larxene était à terre, sacrement amoché, voire totalement HS pour un bon moment, Axel était en garde collé au dos de Roxas, face à Xaldin et Xigbar. L'aéromancien plia genoux tandis que ses lances tombèrent au sol. Le pistolero sauta au dessus des deux membres de l'Organisation restant, il tira plusieurs fois sur les deux jeunes. Axel prit la main de Roxas et l'envoya au dessus de lui, il lança l'un de ses Chakrams sous les pieds du tout nouveau numéro treize, le soutenant ainsi. Habilement, le blond joua de ses Keyblades, renvoyant tous les projectiles, soit à côté, soit sur Xigbar lui-même. Le borgne retomba, il fit un bond en arrière, esquivant la flamme gigantesque d'Axel. Demyx vit l'adolescent planter sa Keyblade noire prés de l'homme aux cheveux rouges et prendre à deux mains la blanche, se servant de la vitesse de sa chute pour rattraper le tireur.

« Sale gamin ! Creve ! » Hurla Xigbar furieux

Le blondinet esquiva les tirs en se déplaçant rapidement, il ne donna pas un coup puissant, non, tout en douceur, il fit glisser son arme sur le corps du Numéro deux et le fit basculer au dessus de lui, l'envoyant violemment contre le sol.

« Ouch, ça doit faire mal ça » Murmura Demyx en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant

Pour deux garçons qui s'étaient défiés du regard, Roxas et Axel s'entendaient à merveille, vraiment. Le blond se dégagea du borgne et sauta dans les airs, laissant traîner Tendre Promesse au sol. Il se tourna vers Axel qui était déjà en l'air, sa main refermée sur Souvenir Perdu. Le manipulateur de feu avait les yeux fermés, son énergie convergeant à grande vitesse vers la Keyblade qu'il finit par envoyer au blond. Dans un même mouvement, il guida ses chakrams vers lui, afin qu'ils puissent lui servir d'appuie. Roxas poussa de toutes forces sur ses jambes, inversant la course de son saut pour se propulser vers le sol. L'union des différentes magies se matérialisa par un coup extrêmement fort en direction… du sol. Xigbar avait déjà profité de l'aide providentielle de Xaldin pour se dégager à l'aide du vent. Cependant, Demyx put voir le sol de la salle d'entraînement se fissurer sur toute sa surface avant de s'embraser. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'attaque, il n'y comprenait rien.

Malheureusement pour les deux compères, les deux autres bénéficiaient de compétences qui en plus d'être déjà extrêmement puissante de base, l'étaient d'autant plus lorsqu'ils s'unissaient. Aussi, Xigbar était déjà derrière Axel, qu'il frappa de la crosse de son arme avant de le tenir en joue. Xaldin quant à lui tenait sa lance sur la gorge de Roxas. D'un mouvement il pourrait sans doute la lui trancher, l'envoyant au néant d'ou il venait. Le balafré leur rajouta trois jours de corvées, en plus de l'obligation de remettre la salle en état. Six jours, même Demyx n'avait pas été comme ça à ses débuts ! Et pourtant, même lui le reconnaissait, c'était un casse-pieds de première, prêt à tout pour pouvoir embêter Vexen ou Zexion – il avait un truc avec les membres de base -. Même si sa cible préférée restait Xemnas – qui ne manquait pas de le punir chaque fois un peu plus sévèrement par ailleurs –

« Ils forment un bon duo » Commenta l'homme qui venait d'apparaître à côté du numéro neuf

Le sitariste sursauta, retenant un petit cri de surprise. Ce type lui faisait peur, vraiment. Surtout quand il apparaissait de nul part comme ça. Le blond se tourna vers Saïx qui observait d'un air morne la scène devant eux. Pourtant, dans ses iris aussi inquiétantes que celle de Xemnas par leur couleur jaune maladive, il pouvait y lire tous les calculs qu'il était déjà en train de faire.

« Dis leur de venir me voir et va ensuite t'occuper de ta mission. » Lui ordonna-t-il avant de s'en retourner à ses affaires de son pas discret.

Demyx posa une main sur sa poitrine, la ou il sentait les palpitions de cette chose dans sa poitrine qui n'avait de cœur que le nom.

Il finit par jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la salle d'entraînement avant de faire un signe à Marluxia et Larxene – enfin plus à Larxene qu'à Marluxia, il devait le reconnaître. Les deux semblaient vexés de s'être fait vaincre ainsi par le duo du roux et du gamin. L'Hydromancien ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres, il avait une mission à accomplir, mais ce qu'il venait de voir était tout à fait singulier.

Il existait donc un simili doté d'un cœur. Un vrai.

* * *

><p><strong>[Retour au présent]<strong>

« QUOI ? » S'écria Sora en sautant sur le mécanicien qui percuta la table, les faisant tomber tous les deux devant les regards amusés de beaucoup de leurs amis.

Le fumeur renifla alors que l'autre le secouait.

« Ce que Cid veut dire… » Commença une jeune ninja connue sous le nom de Yuffie en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
>« C'que j'veux t'dire gamin c'est qu'tu vas te casser d'ici très vite avant que tu ne te retrouves dans les poubelles les plus proches, tête la première, crétin des îles. » Engueula le spécialiste des Gummi avant de pousser le jeune homme par terre<br>« Hé. C'était super vexant comme insulte. » Commenta Yuffie en regardant le mécanicien qui grommelait déjà de nouveau dans sa barbe.  
>« Je suis un crétin des îles si tu veux mais répète ce que tu m'as dit » Demanda Sora en se levant et en enlevant la poussière de sa veste à manche courte noire.<p>

Son style n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis toutes ces années mais il avait sût le faire évoluer. Il avait toujours ce petit veston reposant sur un t-shirt. Aujourd'hui ce dernier était blanc, avec un petit sans cœur ombre au milieu – les goodies en forme de sans cœur étaient à la mode depuis quelques années -. On pouvait lire la phrase « Gimme your heart » juste au dessus de la petite créature. C'était ce qui avait fait acheter le vêtement à Sora, ça rajoutait indubitablement un plus tant au niveau du charme que de la prestance… La vérité c'est qu'il avait été mort de rire en voyant le t-shirt. Pour le reste, il portait trois ceintures – deux rouges une noire – à la taille tandis qu'il portait désormais d'un pantalon baggy noir allant de pair avec ses chaussures blanches et noires. Celle la, il les avait choisit parce qu'il y avait le cœur du Kingdom Hearts dessus, un symbole qui lui plaisait, lui rappelant ce pourquoi il se battait de façon discrète.

« Et ça c'est un héros ? En plus d'être à la masse, il est complètement sourd.» Commenta froidement Cloud, le regard évasif

« Toi ! Tu vas voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas ! Et si je n'y suis pas… bah t'y restes ! Je suis sourd si je veux d'abord ! » Couina le maître de la Keyblade en le pointant du doigt.

Le blond le regarda avec une certaine envie de meurtre sur la personne de ce jeune garçon qui n'était qu'un sale impertinent ! Il referma les yeux, autant le faire dans une ruelle de Midgard, ça passerait pour un accident.

« CA SUFFIT ! » Hurla une Aerith relativement énervée par l'attitude des trois hommes. « CID TU ARRÊTES DE LUI HURLER DESSUS IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ET TOI » Elle désignait Cloud qui se crispa « Tu n'embêtes pas Sora non plus, ce n'est PAS le moment !»

Cid se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il aiderait ce "£mlpù$" de Maître de la Keyblade. Cloud pensa quant à lui qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de si vexant ET en tout cas rien de faux. Quant à Sora, il la regardait d'un air bovin tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, d'une manière qu'il trouva très dangereuse pour sa santé. Sous ses airs de gentille et douce femme, Aerith énervée était la pire chose qui pouvait vous tomber sur les bras. Loin devant les sans cœurs, les similis, les membres du Treizième Ordre et autres politiciens véreux.

« TOI ! Tu vas te recoucher, tu es blessé ! »  
>« Mais… »<br>« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne » Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait, normalement, aucune place à une quelconque réponse.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas de retenter sa chance, inconscient qu'il était :

« Mais… »  
>« Sora… » Commença-t-elle d'un ton doucereux.<p>

Il réalisa qu'il avait peut être passé la fine ligne le séparant d'une mort douloureuse. Même Xemnas lui avait semblé moins dangereux que ça. Le châtain recula doucement, histoire qu'elle ne lui saute pas dessus et se dirigea vers le lit.

« Je me recouche, regarde je suis recouché. Ne me fais pas de mal » Plaida-t-il devant les yeux inquisiteurs d'Aerith.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, prévenant tout futur mouvement brusque et inconsidéré. Le plus jeune était encore blessé, il aurait dût prendre du repos, et sûrement pas s'agiter. La jeune femme comprenait cependant son inquiétude mais… Il en faisait trop. Depuis trois ans, il en faisait beaucoup trop. Tandis qu'il se remettait à parler, elle entreprit de refaire ses bandages en commençant par ceux du bras. Elle détestait savoir ses amis en danger. Et de toutes les de tous les combats qu'ils pouvaient mener, ceux contre les membres du Treizième Ordre, aussi rares furent-ils ces trois dernières années, se finissaient toujours mal. L'Ordre criminel était composé de membres très puissants, ça, ils en étaient certains. Mais malgré ça, il n'y avait pas de… guerre ouverte contre eux. En général, le ou les membres intervenaient quelques parts, prenaient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, à l'image de l'orbe d'invocation de Bevelle, et disparaissaient comme des fantômes. Leurs forfaits n'obéissaient pas à une logique que le groupe était parvenu à percer. Pour autant, parfois, ils leur étaient arrivés de tomber nez à nez avec l'un des conjurés. Et le résultat n'était jamais bien différent de celui obtenu par Sora, c'est à dire quasiment nul, avec en prime des blessures allant de très graves à handicapantes.

La jeune femme passa ses doigts sur l'une des nouvelles cicatrices courant sur l'avant bras de Sora. Le coup qui lui avait barré tout le torse, donné par sa propre Keyblade, l'avait également marqué jusqu'au bras. Une coupure nette et profonde dont il garderait les traces un moment. Elle s'appliqua à la soigner une nouvelle fois, écoutant le châtain qui venait de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire. Comment c'est possible qu'il ait pu me reprendre Chaîne Royale ? Tu viens toi même de m'expliquer Cid que les Keyblades de cœur n'obéissent qu'à leurs porteurs… Et ma Keyblade, ce n'est pas celle de… mon monde, mais belle et bien la mienne, ca a été prouvé avec cette histoire avec Riku, non ? Alors comment ça se fait que malgré tout, il ait pu non seulement me la prendre mais aussi la détruire ? »  
>« Puis-je émettre une conjecture ? » Demanda poliment une voix venant du fond de la pièce.<p>

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle, dont le possesseur n'était autre que le petit dernier de leur groupe, songea Aerith. Il avait seize ans, le visage encore juvénile malgré des yeux, d'un étonnant incarnat, qui témoignaient d'une innocence perdue trop tôt. Ses cheveux bruns étaient constamment en bataille, et même Tifa, qui en connaissait un rayon sur comment dompter les chevelures les plus diverses, n'avait jamais pu y faire quoique ce soit. Le jeune homme portait un t-shirt rouge, de la même collection que ceux de Sora, ceux avec les sans cœurs dessus – le sien était un rondouillard a l'air satisfait qui tenait dans ses mains une boite de chocolat en forme de cœur – et un pantalon beige en toile, retombant sur des baskets.

Kaozu, c'était son prénom, les avait rejoint deux années auparavant alors que Sora l'avait ramené grièvement blessé – des blessures dont il gardait des stigmates encore aujourd'hui -. Il avait été victime de l'une de ces énièmes attaques de sans cœurs qui survenaient de temps en temps et contre lesquels leur groupe s'étaient jurés de lutter. Parfois, Aerith se disait que tout ça était lié à cette atmosphère étrange, celle qui lui faisait penser que bientôt il y aurait une guerre. Et que ces ténèbres de plus en plus présentes n'étaient jamais qu'un avant gout de ce fait. Pour en revenir à Kaozu, Sora l'avait donc ramené avec lui. Après des jours à angoisser, il avait finit par se réveiller de son coma. Son monde d'accueil avait été ravagé, son monde natal… il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé mais chacun avait compris que c'était un sujet sensible, il était resté avec eux, mettant ses talents au service de leur cause. En dehors d'être un épéiste tout à fait honorable – dixit Cloud qui n'avait pas le compliment facile – il était également d'une aide et d'une serviabilité incroyable.

Ils avaient tous finis par l'adopter au fur et à mesure du temps, quand bien même restait-il toujours aussi discret sur son passé. Mais Aerith avait vu les cicatrices qui lui zébraient le dos. Quoi qu'il ait pu vivre, ça n'avait rien eut de joyeux.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil par la grande baie vitrée de l'appartement que louait Cloud et dans lequel Sora squattait depuis deux ans. La grise cité de Midgard n'étaient pas encore tout à fait éveillée, le soleil peinant à se lever aujourd'hui. Leur groupe avait déménagé après que Sora soit venu les retrouver pour leur expliquer… tout ce qu'il s'était passé de la lettre du Roi à son désir de retrouver Riku en n'omettant rien du passage avec Mythrim. Elle se rappelait de la colère qui s'était emparée d'elle. Pourquoi la fatalité s'acharnait-elle autour sur le jeune homme ? Il était la meilleure personne qu'elle n'ait jamais rentrée, son grand cœur étant d'une pureté incroyable. Et pourtant… les problèmes ne cessaient d'affluer, ne le laissant pas vivre une comme celle des autres adolescents. Alors très logiquement, ils avaient proposés de l'aider. Eux étaient venus s'installer dans la capitale de l'univers moderne, Midgard. Partir d'ici pour chercher Riku avait été une bonne idée, sachant que la ville disposait des meilleurs moyens de transports intergalactiques.

Sora ne les avait rejoint réellement qu'un an après, après avoir fouillé dans tous les mondes qu'il connaissait. Et voilà comment ils avaient commencés à aider les autres gens en plus de rechercher l'ami de Sora, qui, soi dit en passant, était un véritable fantôme. Il y avait bien quelques rumeurs qui avaient couru de temps en temps sur un homme aux cheveux argentés mais… chaque fois la piste n'avait mené à rien.

« En vérité Sora, il n'est pas impossible de manier la Keyblade d'un autre. » Commença Kaozu, de sa voix d'un calme apaisant.

Toujours en train de soigner le Maître de la Keyblade, Aerith nota que ce n'était pas la première fois que Kaozu parlait de Keyblade. Elles étaient rares, mais absolument tout portait à croire qu'il en avait déjà manié une. Ce qui n'avait rien de très étonnant non plus.

« Les gens liés peuvent le faire. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il se pourrait bien que ça soit le cas ici. De ce que nous savons, le Numéro XIII t'as toujours évité comme la peste. Peut être était-ce justement pour ne pas éveiller tes soupçons. »  
>« Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par « liés » Kaozu ? »<p>

C'était Leon qui venait d'intervenir. Il était adossé à la baie vitrée, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

« Il n'existe à ma connaissance qu'un seul type de liens qui permettant de s'emparer ou de manier de force la Keyblade de quelqu'un d'autre. Ceux du sang. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux devant ce que venait de dire le brun. Alors Glen et Sora…

« Est ce qu'il pourrait être de ta famille Sora ? »  
>« Je… »<p>

Le châtain avait le visage décomposé. Est ce que Kaozu plaisantait ? Les seuls liens qui pouvaient permettre de s'emparer de la Keyblade de quelqu'un… Ca ne se pouvait pas, n'est ce pas ? Et si… c'était vrai, alors ça signifiait que Mythrim… Il en resta interdit alors que ses mains se mirent à trembler, violemment tandis que l'idée venait de se faire un chemin dans son esprit. Est ce que c'était une mauvaise blague ? Est ce que…

Il fut tiré de sa léthargie par Aerith, qui venait de lui de lui coller une baffe. Il la regarda, stupéfait. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle… et il réalisa subitement. Pourquoi est ce que tout… ce qu'il y avait autour de lui dans un rayon de 4 ou 5m avait disparut…? Il jeta un coup d'œil hébété à ses amis qui le fixaient médusés et interdits, pour la plupart. A leurs pieds, il y avait une bonne partie du mobilier fracassé, ayant visiblement été soumis à une force colossale. Lui…? Il avait fait ça… Mais…?

« Tu t'es mis à trembler et à dégager de l'énergie Sora. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Questionna, inquiète, Aerith.

Elle avait été le plus proche de lui mais ne semblait souffrir de rien… il s'en serait voulu le cas contraire. Quant à sa question… Il n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il n'avait pas eut conscience d'avoir fait une telle chose. Il lui avait suffit de penser à…

« Je n'ai pas de famille. Hormis ma mère et Riku, je n'ai pas de famille. » Expliqua-t-il sommairement d'un ton laconique.

Une part de son esprit semblait catégoriquement refuser de reproduire le cheminement de pensées qui l'avait conduit à… sévèrement buguer, consciemment ou non. Il ne put que baisser la tête devant le regard concerné de ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas. Si ça pouvait les rassurer, lui non plus.

« Oh Sora… »

Aerith l'enlaça, bien consciente qu'ils avaient sans doute manquer de tact en évoquant une partie du passé du châtain.

« Sora, c'est possible que je me trompe, je n'ai que des connaissances lacunaires sur le sujet. En tant que Maître, il est normalement impensable que quelqu'un puisse te prendre ta Keyblade, mais il n'est pas dénué de sens de penser que le Treizième Ordre soit parvenu à briser l'ancestrale hiérarchie. Dans ce cas, il faut qu'on trouve comment et qu'on arrive à les priver de ce moyen. »

La hiérarchie parmi les utilisateurs de Keyblades. C'était un concept qui avait longtemps échappé à Sora mais Kaozu le lui avait expliqué quand, lors d'une mission, son adversaire – un Keyblader reconverti dans les trafics en tout genre – s'était retrouvé avec sa Keyblade brisée en morceau en frappant Chaîne Royale. Sora et son ennemi s'étaient dévisagés en observant la lame disparaître peu à peu.

En gros, il existait trois catégories d'utilisateurs. Les Porteurs, ils étaient choisit pour obtenir une Keyblade de cœur, celles qui ne naissaient que lorsque le cœur était suffisamment fort. Malgré leurs statuts privilégiés, ils étaient, en général, au bas de la pyramide. Venait ensuite les Élus. On les appelait ainsi parce que leur Keyblade venait de l'union de leur propre volonté et du cœur d'un monde qui leur confiait sa propre Keyblade. Ils étaient plus rares mais d'une puissance phénoménale, capables de réellement changer le destin de l'univers. On ne trouvait parmi eux que des êtres d'exceptions ou presque.

Enfin, au sommet et sans égal, il y avait le Maître de la Keyblade. L'Unique tel qu'on le décrivait dans les livres que Sora avait pu ensuite lire sur le sujet. Il n'était ni l'élu d'un monde en particulier, ni le porteur d'une keyblade née d'un cœur mortel. Et il était un peu tout ça à la fois. Une fois par génération, les mondes, absolument tous, choisissaient leur champion. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Un porteur, un élu, une personne lambda qui du jour au lendemain se voyait confier la clé des mondes. Il devenait alors le détenteur d'une puissance quasiment infinie et sa Keyblade avait la capacité de soumettre celle de n'importe qui. La première fois qu'il avait entendu, puis lu, ça, Sora avait… remis en perspective tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience d'avoir obtenu un rôle si… important. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'était jamais que Sora, ce petit garçon venant d'une île perdue qui était sous protection du gouvernement de Midgard. Pas… un héros capable de changer le destin de l'univers. Pourtant, cet univers, il l'avait sauvé. Deux fois. Et il lui semblait qu'il allait bientôt repartir pour une troisième fois.

Enfin, il avait finit par s'y faire. Il n'était pas certain de bien saisir la volonté des mondes, mais ça lui allait. Il ferait comme d'habitude et protégerait tout le monde.

« On réfléchira à tout ça plus tard. Repose toi Sora, tu as été surmené ces derniers temps. Moguo est passé ce matin quand tu étais encore endormi, il a dit que lui et ses amis étaient en train de fouiller les archives mogs pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il puisse trouver le moyen de te rendre ton arme. S'il y a du nouveau, on réglera les détails. »

C'était Leon qui venait d'intervenir, bien conscient que tout ce qui avait été dit allait donner matière à réfléchir à leur cadet. En toute honnêteté il ne savait quoi penser de cette histoire. Ca lui trop gros que parmi leurs adversaires se cachent deux membres de la famille de Sora. Pour autant… Aussi malheureuse puisse-t-elle être, il était de bon ton de ne pas écarter l'hypothèse. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment le plus jeune devait se reposer et reprendre des forces. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans sa position, blessé à ce point, et dieux que ça pouvait être rageant d'être dans une constante torpeur, son corps n'obéissant plus à ce que l'on voulait.

* * *

><p><strong>[Autre part]<strong>

Lorsque Sora rouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce blanche. Celle du manoir de la cité du crépuscule… Comment est ce que… En relevant les yeux, il constata qu'à l'autre bout de la table, assit sur la chaise qui était en face de lui, il y avait un… membre de son très cher Treizième Ordre. Il avait les bras croisés et le châtain supposait qu'il le regardait. A ses côtés se tenait un autre homme, vêtu du manteau noir symbolique.

Vu le manque de réaction de sa magie, il ne fallu pas bien longtemps au jeune homme pour déterminer qu'il ne devait pas être dans la réalité.

Agacé plus qu'autre chose, il s'adressa aux deux autres :

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez encore ? »

Il en avait marre de ces types dépressifs. Franchement, le manteau en cuir entièrement noir, qui portait ça encore ? Aucun sens de la mode !

Son interlocuteur se tourna vers son ami debout avant de pouffer. D'un mouvement, il fut debout et commença à s'approcher du Maître de la Keyblade. Il y avait une… certaine dose de magie dans ses mouvements. Le châtain tiqua, voilà une attitude qui lui semblait bien familière.

« Cinq qu'on s'est pas vu, et c'est comme ça que tu me parles ? » Dit celui qui s'avançait, d'un ton joyeux « Si franchement on te gêne, on peut partir. C'est ton esprit après tout. »  
>« Riku…! » S'exclama le maître de la Keyblade en ouvrant grand les yeux, totalement surpris « Mais…Mais… Mais… Oh mon dieu, Riku ! Comment… comment…»<br>« Nous sommes dans ton esprit comme je te l'ai dit. Mon ami ici présent a quelques points communs avec toi qui lui ont permis de te trouver. Et nous voilà. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cela est bien réel.»

Sora n'écoutait déjà plus, il fonça vers son aîné, le serrant dans ses bras, c'était tellement… le mot n'existait pas. Riku lui avait terriblement manqué, il était son frère, au moins de cœur si ce n'est de sang, le deuxième membre de sa famille. L'autre sourit sous son capuchon, la joie était partagée, il n'y avait aucun doute. Même en des temps comme ça… il secoua la tête, une certaine mélancolie le transperçant alors qu'il tapotait dans le dos de Sora. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir à une époque plus douce ou même simplement rentrer aux côtés de Kairi et Sora. Même si leur vie aurait été résumé à aller au lycée.

Seulement voilà, il avait des obligations, son cœur lui dictait une autre conduite, une autre voie. Et bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout cela, pour son petit frère, le même chemin allait s'ouvrir.

« Riku… Nous ne sommes pas la pour ça et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Expliqua la voix grave du plus grand des trois hommes

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se dégagea et grimaça. Cette voix, il l'avait déjà entendue, trop entendue à vrai dire… C'était impossible… il était mort, définitivement mort. Alors pourquoi…

« Malheureusement. » Souffla l'argenté.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sora. Il avait beau avoir prit en carrure avec les années, le plus vieux des deux le dépassaient d'une bonne tête. C'était une satisfaction en soi !

« Sora, il faut que tu rentres sur l'Archipel. Des choses terrifiantes vont se produire quand le Treizième Ordre va se mettre en mouvement et ça ne saurait tarder. Ils ont réunit ce dont ils avaient besoin pour réaliser leur plan, qui comme tu t'en doutes, se résume à conquérir les mondes. Ils ne te veulent pas toi mais moi, et pour ça, tu es en danger tant que tu t'opposera à eux. »

Il lui laissa le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'il avait dit avant de reprendre :

« Je sais que tu t'es battu contre Glen, et je sais ce qu'il t'a fait. Ca n'était qu'un avertissement, la prochaine fois, ils ne contenteront pas de ta Keyblade. »

L'autre baissa la tête, conscient qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que venait de lui dire l'argenté. Pour autant…

« Je ne peux pas accepter. Pas quand tu me dis toi-même que tu es leur cible. Quant à ce qu'ils pourront me faire… »

Il releva les yeux vers l'autre, déterminé.

« C'est pas quelque chose dont je me soucis tant que t'es en danger Riku. Donc soit tu me dis que tu rentres avec moi, sont tu peux oublier cette idée de me voir abandonner. »

L'autre soupira, fermant les yeux sous sa capuche. Même son corps dans la réalité avait dut se crisper. S'accrocher à ce point n'était pas bon pour la santé. Peut être que Sora avait un problème pathologique en fait… A creuser.

« J'aimerai te dire que je peux rentrer mais… Je ne peux pas. J'ai fait une promesse, il y a longtemps, Sora… à une personne qui… m'est très chère. Je lui ai promis que si jamais une telle situation se produisait, j'agirai. Je ne peux pas me défaire de cette promesse. »  
>« Riku, pourquoi tu ne nous demandes pas de t'aider ? A deux… A trois et même à quatre avec Kira, on serait plus fort que toi tout seul et… lui. »<p>

Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur la silhouette noire immobile. L'argenté savait que son crétin de petit frère n'était pas aussi crétin qu'on le croyait... Même si ça restait un crétin. Mais objectivement, Sora était plutôt malin mais il accordait toujours le bénéfice du doute, ne souhaitant pas voir le mal la ou il n'était pas.

« J'ai mes raisons pour agir comme je le fais et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose… Vous avez mérité votre paix petit frère. »  
>« Je suis désolé Riku, je ne comprends pas. J'essaye, mais je ne peux pas. »<p>

Le châtain soupira puis reprit :

« Riku, je ne te laisserai pas sacrifier ton droit à avoir une vie banale pour nous. Je suis désolé si je te déçois mais je n'abandonnerai pas le combat. Et s'il faut détruire le Treizième Ordre pour qu'on puisse enfin reprendre le cours de nos existences… Alors ça me va. »

Ses yeux azurs brillaient d'une détermination sans commune mesure. Sora était toujours Sora. Rien ne l'arrêtait, parce qu'il avait ce pouvoir de surmonter toutes les épreuves, peu importe les efforts à fournir.

Riku tendit sa main vers sa capuche et la baissa. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long que ceux de son double retombant sur la naissance de ses épaules. Il avait le teint halé, signe qu'il devait avoir passé un certain temps au soleil. Son visage commençait à perdre chacun des traits enfantins peu à peu, sa mâchoire devenue plus carrée, orné de lèvres fines, son regard plus sévère mais toujours de ce jade si apaisant. Le passage des années lui avait réussit, lui donnant un air plus masculin très plaisant.

« Petit frère, je te le répète, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. Regarde moi, observe moi bien, j'ai changé. Cinq longues années qu'on ne s'est pas vu Sora, depuis le manoir Oblivion, et bien plus encore pour Kairi et le reste. Crois-tu que je puisse réintégrer vos vies ainsi ? Sora, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et pour toutes ces raisons, pour l'amour du ciel, rentre à la maison et oublie moi. » Pria le possesseur de la Dévoreuse d'Âme, c'était son ultime tentative même s'il savait qu'elle échouerait.

Cette plaie qu'était Sora allait refuser.

« Le soleil tape trop la ou tu es Riku. Jamais je n'abandonnerai mon seul frère. Ce que tu ressens pour nous, moi je le ressens pour toi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te guide, ce qui te pousse à mettre tous ces kilomètres entre nous… Ou peut être que je comprends. Mais je n'accepte pas. T'as même pas pensé à maman avant de partir… Et même en dehors de ça, je ne te laisserai pas… Sans compter, que comme tu l'as dit, ça dépasse nos petits intérêts personnels. Et Riku, s'il faut vraiment en venir à tuer, alors je te jure que je le ferai si ça peut préserver ta vie et celle des mondes. »

Riku resta pensif, puis il se tourna vers son autre ami. Celui-ci ôta son capuchon, dévoilant son visage, trop connu. Le Maître de la Keyblade resta de marbre, ou du moins essaya, il avait quand même une petite appréhension.

« Xemnas… Je suis pourtant certain de t'avoir vu mourir il y a trois ans. »

Le scientifique hocha la tête. Il caressa l'une de ses mèches et dit d'un ton monocorde.

« Je ne suis pas Xemnas. »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil alors que l'autre continuait :

« Mon nom est Xehanort. »

« Xeha… ? J'ai pourtant vu Xehanort, et ton corps est celui de Xemnas…hormis les yeux bleus peut être…»

Sora s'arrêta quelques secondes de parler, il se tint la tête, ayant mal au crâne. Il devait être la première personne à avoir une migraine dans son esprit, mais ces yeux azurés, il se souv… Il secoua la tête. Et la sensation disparue.

« Les choses sont un peu compliquées et nous manquons de temps Sora. J'aimerai pouvoir t'expliquer mais ce que Riku ne te dit pas c'est que nous sommes la pour autre chose à l'origine. » qu'on ait vraiment le temps de les expliquer Sora, une autre fois peut être. » Coupa le scientifique, d'un ton tout à fait apaisé.

Riku fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas SI étonné que ça que le scientifique réagisse ainsi avec Sora. Cependant, si Xehanort commençait ainsi, ils n'allaient pas y arriver. Le scientifique était resté discret sur sa vie avant son arrivée au Jardin Radieux, mais il y avait deux ou trois éléments dont l'argenté était certain. Et de ce fait, Riku fut peu étonné de la réaction de l'autre. Il garda en tête de le faire parler, il fallait quand même qu'il finisse de lui expliquer qui il était rapport à… « ceux la ».

« Comme te l'a dit Riku, nous savons pour Glen et ta Keyblade. Jusqu'à ce que tu la retrouves… nous t'avons apporté… disons un petit cadeau pour la route. »

Il fit un mouvement de la main et une déchirure apparut. Il en sortit une Keyblade rougeoyante, avec des bouts de tissus sombres qui pendaient de parts et d'autres de la lame, donnant l'impression d'être des ailes de chauves souris repliées. D'ailleurs, la garde représentait deux ailes maléfiques. Il envoya l'arme à Riku qui la réceptionna sans mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à l'arme.

« Hé ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi cool, je devrais la garder pour moi tiens » Rit le jeune homme avant de la lancer à son ami

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Riku continua :

« J'ai tenté de te dissuader, tête de mule, mais t'es aussi buté que moi. Poursuis moi si ça te chante, mais pas sans protection. Cette charmante compagne que voila s'appelle Cœur des Ténèbres. »

« C'est une arme maudite » Intervint le scientifique, en recroisant ses mains sur la poitrine.

Sora trouvait ça étrange, bien que son corps soit celui de Xemnas… il existait une vraie différence entre les deux. Xehanort semblait plus posé.

« Tu ne pourra l'utiliser que si tu apprends à maîtriser les ténèbres de ton cœur. Et si tu le fais, c'est que plus rien ne pourra atteindre ta lumière et que tu sera maître de nouveaux pouvoirs… de… ceux qui sont enfouis en toi. »

Le Maître haussa un sourcil :

« Je… sais que c'est sans doute le but mais… je… ne suis pas certain de bien saisir le sens caché. »

Xemnas… Xehanort lui sourit, juste en coin en le regardant avec mélancolie.

« Tu comprendra quand le moment viendra. »

Riku avait toujours l'oreille tendue. Il en était quasiment certain désormais, Xehanort, le Xehanort, avait de l'affection pour son meilleur ami, et c'était quelque chose qui remontait à très longtemps vraisemblablement. Il se concentra sur la situation immédiate, il aurait le temps d'élucider ça plus tard. Il ouvrit un couloir des ténèbres, ou plutôt un passage par où ils pourraient s'en aller sans causer de dommage dans l'esprit de Sora, encore que celui-ci était déjà bien atteint selon l'argenté. Riku s'avança en premier.

« Sora, n'oublie pas une chose, je vous aime de tout mon cœur Kairi, toi et Rachel, dis le leur. Et remercie Kira, il a toute ma gratitude pour vous avoir protégé Kairi et toi durant tout ce temps…»

Sa gorge se noua, il reprit contenance et continua

« Adieu Sora, j'espère que nous nous reverrons. »  
>« Rik… »<p>

Mais il avait déjà passé le portail, Sora ramena sa main qu'il avait tendu. Xehanort l'observait toujours, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie lui aussi, mais il s'arrêta juste devant. Le jeune homme releva les yeux, contemplant le dos de celui qui avait été l'adversaire le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais affronté.

« Sora… quand mes mots auront prit un sens… pardonne « le » . Il a fait ça pour ton bien et n'a jamais cherché qu'à te protéger. »  
>« Qu'est ce que tu… »<p>

Mais il avait déjà avancé. Sora hurla tout de même

« Xehanort ! »

Mais il fut coupé par un immense flash lumineux qui l'aveugla. Il n'eut pas le plaisir de rouvrir les yeux, parce que son esprit le fit tomber dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre<br>Note de l'auteur : Pour la petite histoire, Kaozu veut dire Chaos. Oui, on s'en fout complètement. ET. ALORS ?

**Les deux minutes des personnages :**

Roxas : C'est étrange quand même, pas un seul chapitre ou on ne parle pas de moi, je suis si génial que ça ?  
>Ryu : Ah non ! Tu vas pas venir pourrir la fin toi !<br>Roxas : Que tu es méchante !  
>Axel : On parle de moi aussi, j'adore quant on parle de moi, en plus quelle mise en scène ! Mettre une volée à Xaldin, Xigbar, Marluxia et sa prosti… Larxene !<br>Ryu : Ah bah tu sais…  
>Sora coupant Ryu : Pourquoi j'interviens que très très peu ? J'suis le héros quand même, le seul, l'unique, le beau…<br>Riku : Non le beau c'est moi, l'intelligent aussi.  
>Ryu : Dans vos CV, n'oubliez pas de mentionner « modeste » en grosses lettres aussi.<br>Sora & Riku : Rabat-joie.  
>Xemnas : Je veuuux un coeuuuur<br>Les autres le regardant : HS le Xemnas…  
>Xemnas : Je révise mon texte pour le prochain KH c'est tout…<br>Ryu : Donc dans le prochain KH tu dois arrivé à l'agonie dans une scène ou tu n'as strictement rien à faire pour dire lugubrement je veux un cœur à des gens qui n'en ont rien à battre… Tu l'aurais pas déjà fait dans le II genre à la fin ?  
>Xemnas regardant son texte : Ah… Tu n'as pas tort… Je vais apprendre un autre texte alors… Fais comme si je n'étais pas là… « Oui… Avec Roxas, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un cœur, j'avais chaud… un peu comme quand tu te téléportes prés du soleil… ou quand tu prends un bain de lave… Peut être parce que Roxas faisait cramer mon manteau à chaque fois… »<br>Roxas : O_o et bah ca y est, il a pété les plonds le Supérieur o_O  
>Ryu : J'avoue que…<br>Lyon : Bonjour, bonjour, comment va-t-on par ici ?  
>Ryu : Tu fais quoi ici toi ?<br>Lyon : Je m'ennuyais… Et puis j'avais hâte d'intervenir dans les deux minutes des personnages ! Je peux faire l'annonce du prochain chapitre ?  
>Ryu : Bah puisque t'es là…<br>Lyon : Je te remercie mademoiselle ! Si tout se passe bien, n'oubliez pas le Chapitre III portant le doux titre de « Instinct » qui arrivera très prochainement.


	5. 3 - Chapitre III - Instinct

**Chapitre III**

**Instinct**

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> : YES ! Une review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir, merci. La plupart des questions trouveront leur réponse dans le chapitre ci dessous et pour les t-shirts... désolée, création personnelle, ils n'existent pas (mais oui, j'avoue, c'était très stylé :p )

**Crédit :** KH, FF et leurs univers sont la propriété de SE & Disney. Les personnages de Disney, la propriété de Disney. Le reste, ce n'est que de l'amour (et à moi éventuellement).

**Résumé de l'evenemation ("HEIN?") qui précède : ** Pour Sora, pas de répit. Il doit retrouver Riku, recherché par le Treizième Ordre de Mythrim et en fuite depuis trois ans. Après un dur combat contre le numéro XIII de l'Ordre, notre héros se réveille en sécurité, à Midgard (Roxas : et personne ne se demande comment il est arrivé là ?). Sa Keyblade, sa Chaîne Royale avec qui il a tant voyagé est détruire sans qu'aucune explication ne puisse être donnée... Sauf si... Les ennemis de Sora seraient-ils vraiment de sa famille ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, en utilisant un ancien sortilège unifiant les cœurs des Maîtres de la Keyblade (Roxas : Tu avoues enfin que tu ne comptais pas donner d'explication à ça hein.) , Xehanort et Riku parviennent à rejoindre notre héros pour une rencontre pleines de révélations... et de mystères. Avant de partir, ils lui confient une nouvelle Keyblade, la sombre Coeur des Ténèbres.

Roxas : T'oublie pas quelque chose la ?  
>Ryu : Je... crois pas ?<br>Roxas : Comment tu peux écrire une fic aussi géniale que celle ci et être paradoxalement aussi naze. T'as oublié de dire que j'apparaissais en début du chapitre précédent, dans une période pré KHII, c'est ça que les lecteurs veulent savoir. Sora... Tout le monde s'en fout.

* * *

><p><strong>[Tout de suite ... La Suite<strong> - ouais, ouais, je m'améliore pas.**]**

Sora ouvrit les yeux. La luminosité lui fit regretter immédiatement cette prise de décision hâtive et ô combien irréfléchie au regard de son état. En bref, il pensait sincèrement que si le soleil pouvait disparaître en cet instant, il n'irait pas s'en plaindre. Après un enfouissement stratégique de son visage dans son oreiller afin d'éviter une luminosité bien trop forte pour lui, il ne put que constater qu'il était à Midgard, dans le confort de sa chambre. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de naître sur ses lèvres en regardant la table de chevet à sa gauche. Il y avait deux photos et la première, la plus immédiate et proche de lui, était un très ancien cliché – il avait huit ou neuf ans dessus – où il était avec Riku et Kairi. Lui et l'argenté entourait la fillette et ils souriaient tous à pleine dents alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir pour l'Île aux enfants pour une longue journée d'amusement. C'était sa mère qui avait pris le cliché, capturant cet instant d'insouciance pure.

La deuxième était plus récente, datant de son arrivée dans la capitale. Tifa venait d'ouvrir son café, alors elle avait tenue à immortaliser cet instant en prenant une photo de groupe. On pouvait y avoir tous ses amis, Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, Léon, Cloud, et tout le reste. Il avait l'air un peu moins… indolent sur celle-ci, il devait l'avouer, mais ça restait un bon moment. Un instant avant le conflit qui commençait à se dessiner, un moment où l'univers était encore ignorant du danger qui le menaçait…

Le châtain se massa l'épaule droite. Elle le tirait encore un peu malgré les soins qu'il savait particulièrement efficace d'Aerith mais c'était toujours bien mieux que rien. Sora jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Le 15… Quoi !? Le 15 ! Il avait dormi deux jours complets ! Il se releva brusquement, manquant de peu de percuter une Yuffie qui s'était a priori rapprochée en le voyant réveillé.

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

« Hé ! Mais ça vas pas ? T'as essayé de me tuer ou quoi ?! » Dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur la tête, il ferma les yeux en sentant une petite douleur.  
>« Désolé… Mais…euh… je t'avait pas vu » S'exclama t-il en servant son grand sourire angélique à la jeune fille.<p>

Hé, c'était une arme secrète en soi, personne ne pouvait y résister et il avait passé l'âge de se sentir coupable.

« Après deux jours à dormir comme un loir, c'est normal que tes sens ne soient pas totalement éveillés. Habille-toi et rend-toi au hangar » Fit la ninja en prenant une grosse voix, imitant très mal le visage froid d'un certain mercenaire.

Elle ajouta :

« C'est Cloud qui m'a dit de dire ça »

La petite brune lui fit un clin d'œil et il se mit à rire avec son amie. Ça faisait du bien. Tellement. Finalement Sora se releva et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il s'apprêta à enlever son bas de pyjama pour se changer et se rendit compte que la jeune fille était toujours là lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri d'admiration.

« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »  
>« Oh mais pas du tout ! Je regarde juste comment mon petit So' a grandi ! »<p>

Il secoua la tête avant de lui lancer le premier t-shirt qui lui tomba sous la main. Ce fut suffisant pour la chasser de sa chambre, mais pas sans qu'elle n'ait fait un autre commentaire sur combien il avait poussé et qu'il serait sans doute bon de songer à se marier bientôt - elle candidatait d'ailleurs -. Bah, il supposa que ça devait être vrai - le fait d'avoir grandi -. Il atteignait quasiment le mètre quatre vingt trois à dix huit ans – bientôt dix neuf -. Son corps s'était développé en conséquence. Il avait pris du muscle, sans pour autant prendre énormément de masse à côté. Ca lui faisait un corps harmonieux et gracieux bien qu'un peu fin, cependant, il était également d'une efficacité incroyable.

En même temps, entre Leon, qui, en dépit de ton air constamment taciturne, était à classer entre le papa poule et le gendarme, ne laissant rien passer au niveau des courses – ils avaient appris à ruser comme des sioux avec Yuffie et Kaozu, tout en bénéficiant de l'aide de Tifa, pour cacher biscuits et sodas – et Cloud qui était un vrai forçat de l'entraînement, il avait été plus ou moins obligé de prendre soin de lui.

Il regarda les différentes étagères de son armoire et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre aujourd'hui. Bon le pantalon noir, c'était obligé. C'était un devenu un peu sa signature et ça n'était pas salissant. Pareil pour la veste, il en avait trois ou quatre autre, mais il se contentait de prendre la noire en générale. Par contre, niveau chaussure et t-shirt, il ne rigolait jamais. C'était un peu une sorte de truc entre lui et Kaozu, qui aurait les plus beaux. Il se saisit de l'un des derniers qu'il avait acheté. Rouge avec un dessin qui représentait un sans cœur ombre revêtu d'un costume de reflet et sur lequel on pouvait lire « I still want your heart ». Il saisit ensuite ceinture et sous-vêtement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Une fois bien débarbouillé et propre, il s'habilla, bouclant ses trois ceintures. Le jeune homme eut une petite pensée pour Aerith, malgré la douleur présente, il pouvait bouger comme il voulait.

Une dernière inspection dans le miroir et il allait partir. Ses traits s'étaient affinés avec le temps, son visage devenant un peu plus pointu. Ça lui donnait un air extrêmement doux et avec son sourire et ses yeux toujours plus bleu, il devait avouer qu'il avait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine et que ce n'était pas si rare que ça qu'il se fasse draguer – mais il était resté parfaitement sage, il avait d'autres choses dont il devait se soucier -. Il avait aussi coupé ses cheveux sous les vives recommandations de Tifa, qui en plus de servir des cocktails magiques, avait un sens tout à fait poussé de la mode. Ça n'empêchait pas sa tignasse de partir dans tous les sens mais ça collait un peu mieux à son visage. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher en se regardant dans les yeux de constater que quelque chose avait disparu. Une part d'innocence, peut être. Parfois, pas toujours mais parfois, il se sentait tellement lassé de devoir se battre…

Et en parlant de ça. Il leva sa main, comme lorsqu'il le faisait pour appeler sa Keyblade mais… rien.

« Une Keyblade maudite hein… c'était peut être un mauvais rêve en fin de compte… »

Il n'y cru pas trop, ça avait un arrière gout de réalité tout de même. Son problème majeur dans cette situation, c'est qu'il avait bouclé les ténèbres dans son cœur il y a bien longtemps déjà et avait jeté la clé très loin de lui, pour éviter la tentation. Mais là, il devrait faire face. Il se demandait bien comment d'ailleurs, enfin… Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord le hangar, et ensuite il verrait bien. Il sortit de la pièce en courant alors que Yuffie lui criait de « ne pas courir dans les couloirs crétin, tu n'es pas seul dans cette maison »

* * *

><p>« Salut la compagnie ! » S'écria Sora en arrivant.<p>

Il était parti vingt minutes auparavant et n'avait eu aucun mal à rejoindre le spatioport de Midgard, situé dans un gigantesque bâtiment un peu en marge des quartiers plus populaires, politiques ou financiers. Pour se rendre ici, il n'avait qu'un transport en commun à prendre, une sorte de train aérien qui parcourait la ville à grande vitesse. Il y en avait tout le temps et ça pouvait vous emmener partout en quelques minutes, quelques dizaines de minutes si l'on rejoignait les points les plus excentrés. Il s'était toujours dit qu'ils auraient dû avoir ça sur l'Archipel, ça aurait rendu les voyages entre îles bien plus pratique.

Midgard était une mégapole située en plein cœur de cette galaxie. Une cité-monde, la cité-monde, qui concentrait et dirigeait les flux commerciaux et politiques de façon tentaculaire. Il était extrêmement difficile de se passer de Midgard pour se lancer dans un commerce interplanétaire. Cette position, elle la devait au développement du gouvernement central ces dernières années. Après la chute de Xemnas, l'univers et ses règles avaient connu une certaine évolution. Pour la comprendre, il fallait bien saisir qu'il existait un certain nombre – à dire vrai… un très grand - de mondes qui étaient tout à fait conscient de ne pas être seuls dans l'univers. Outre les villes avec un développement technologique aussi avancées que Midgard, il existait de véritables empires commerciaux dans la galaxie qui fournissaient les autres planètes en matières premières ou autres produits de luxes qu'on ne trouvait que là-bas. Une fois cela acquis, il était tout à fait logique qu'au lieu de laisser tout le monde agir à sa guise - et donc faire absolument n'importe quoi - ces mondes conscients de ces problématiques aient voulu réguler tout ça. les mondes les plus

C'était de ce souhait qu'était née la Congrégation Intergalactique – ou C.I pour les intimes -. Elle avait mis un certain nombre de règles en place – dont la plus célèbre était le droit à l'autodétermination inhérent à tous les peuples qui interdisaient d'intervenir dans le développement technologique d'un monde n'ayant pas acquis les moteurs permettant de voyager dans l'espace – et s'était dotée d'une police, les Gardiens, des Keybladers surentrainés disposant d'une technologie de pointe, dépêché par le gouvernement central pour régler tous les problèmes de l'univers en respectant la loi sur l'autodétermination. Oui, ça aussi, ça avait beaucoup étonné Sora puisqu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander où ils avaient été exactement toutes ces années. Ça, il l'avait su quand il avait appris qu"avec le nombre d'années, la C.I s'était grippée, son administration grandissante rendant de moins en moins efficace son intervention au point que plus personne ne lui trouve une seule utilité. Les événements avec Xemnas avait remis, un peu malgré eux, au goût du jour le besoin d'un super organe capable d'intervenir et d'arbitrer les mondes. Midgard, surarmée et en pleine expansion, avait été choisi pour l'établissement d'un nouveau gouvernement central.

Tout cela, Sora l'avait appris lorsqu'en arrivant, il avait été reçu par un petit candidat à l'élection de la présidence de la C.I, un certain Ravel Ishnar qui avait tenu à le remercier personnellement – devant des centaines de caméras et de journalistes - pour ses actions à l'égard des mondes. Outre lui conférer un statut de superstar dont il se serait bien passé, il avait également pu constater tout le calcul que cet homme avait fait en agissant ainsi. En s'affichant avec lui, un gamin qui n'y connaissait strictement rien mais qui avait quand même protégé l'univers, sa côte de popularité avait grimpé en flèche et il avait bien sûr été élu pour un mandat de cinq ans. Dire que Sora n'avait pas apprécié cette petite comédie aurait été un euphémisme. Quand Leon, qui estimait qu'il était plus que temps de lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de la politique moderne, lui avait inculqué ces notions, il l'avait si mal pris qu'il avait été à deux doigts de tout lâcher et partir. Il était d'accord pour sauver les mondes, pas pour se faire manipuler par des gens malhonnêtes, imbus d'eux-même, qui ne cherchaient rien d'autre que le pouvoir.

Ils avaient finis par rester, lui, surtout parce qu'il avait été supplié par ses amis. Puis... Midgard était un monde avec une place extrêmement importante au sein de l'univers, du moins de cette partie – une histoire encore plus barbante, mais pour résumée, la C.I ne dominait pas l'entièreté de l'univers connu -. Elle en était son cœur moderne et une place forte depuis laquelle il était aisé de s'envoler pour mener des recherches.

Quelques mois après tout ça, Ishnar était revenu les voir, souhaitant parler à Sora de ce qu'il s'était passé avant son élection. Bien que mal à l'aise – le nouveau Président était un homme aussi fin politicien que taciturne et… il avait réussi à se faire élire alors qu'il n'avait même pas un dixième des fonds de ses adversaires – le châtain devait accorder au politicien qu'il était quelqu'un de relativement généreux. Il avait mis à leurs dispositions, à lui et ses amis, un certain nombre de vaisseaux, d'armes, même des appartements en plein cœur de la ville. Au final, ils s'étaient quittés sur ça, les tensions plus ou moins apaisées, avec la garantie d'obtenir une aide en échange d'un service rendu contre sa volonté.

« Bonjour le mioche » Fit Cid en regardant le vaisseau devant lui.

C'était un croisement de la technologie gummi classique et d'un savoir faire plus consensuel en matière de véhicules. Un vrai bijou qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans les mondes « conscients ».

« Hn » le salua Cloud en tenant, comme toujours, son mur favori.

Sora s'était toujours dit que s'il s'appuyait ainsi sur les murs, c'est qu'il avait peur que ça s'effondre. Franchement, c'était logique !

Le Maître de la Keyblade jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot. Il voyait dans le cockpit Kaozu et Leon s'affairer à préparer le vaisseau, testant les différents réglages. Il fit un signe de main au plus jeune et tira la langue à l'autre. Celui-ci soupira en roulant des yeux. Cinq ans d'âge mental. Il retourna à sa tâche, se concentrant.

Leon avait le pilotage dans le sang. C'était une chose assez étrange, toujours un peu surprenante, mais il savait manier n'importe quel type de vaisseau avec une facilité déconcertante. Il pouvait même utiliser cet espèce de casque qui donnait une vision 3D qui vous flinguait les yeux et le cerveau en moins de deux. Ça s'appelait le VCS – Virtual Control System – ça permettait d'avoir une vision d'ensemble et de prendre des décisions plus rapidement – ça reliait quasiment le cerveau au vaisseau. Sora avait essayé une fois, histoire de ne pas mourir bête. Il avait fini dans le coma pendant 2 jours et trois plus tard il était encore dans les vapes. Plus le vaisseau était gros, plus le cerveau avait d'information à gérer et il était franchement rare de trouver des gens capable de l'utiliser sur autre chose que des monoplaces pour une période très courte. Mais Leon faisait partie de ces quelques élus qui pouvaient piloter bien plus gros.

« Moguo pense avoir trouvé comment réparer ta Keyblade à partir d'anciens textes, mais il n'en est pas vraiment sûr, cependant, il veut essayer. Il a besoin de pas mal de matos assez rare, enfin bref. Il aura également besoin de toi, parce que l'âme de ton arme est restée avec toi selon lui. » Expliqua le vieux mécanicien blond en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Il supervisait les préparatifs, s'assurant que rien ne manquait. Techniquement, il n'avait rien à redire. Le vaisseau et son entretien étaient parfaits. A vrai dire, il était surtout la pour rassurer Leon. Le gamin savait y faire, quasiment mieux que lui, mais il manquait un peu d'assurance sous ses airs de grosse brute.

« Ha… C'est une bonne nouvelle ça… » Sourit l'élu de la lumière en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

La, il était face à une impasse. Comment lui dire qu'il avait besoin de voir du pays un peu ? Il y avait longuement réfléchit sur le chemin, retourner un peu chez lui ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait résoudre, ça le tiraillait depuis un moment, mais il devait y faire face… même la peur au ventre…

Sora sentit son bras être capturé par une poigne titanesque. Sans le consulter, Cloud le traîna derrière lui, sous le regard distrait de Cid qui continuait surtout d'observer les préparations.

* * *

><p>Le blond le balança dans l'ascenseur sans ménagement, après l'avoir trainé tout le long du spartioport. Personne n'avait osé les arrêter. En même temps... Cloud, sans être un horrible monstre, avait son charisme bien à lui, qui ne donnait en général pas envie de le froisser. Le blond s'adossa à un mur, croisant les bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent sur le toit. Le regard de son ami dissuada le châtain de tenter de s'enfuir. Il s'avança en premier alors que dans son dos Cloud s'était saisit de son épée. Il la pointa vers son cadet et se contenta d'un :<p>

« En garde. »

Le châtain le dévisagea. Est-ce qu'il était devenu fou ? Ils étaient amis aux dernières nouvelles. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre l'un contre l'autre à pleine puissance, si ? Le blond ne se faisait pas ce genre de réflexion visiblement. Il fonça sur Sora, abattant la Buster Sword en un coup vertical. Le châtain esquiva plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, d'une roulade sur le côté. En relevant les yeux, il croisa les iris hargneuses de l'épéiste. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi ça se passait ainsi… Il ne lui avait rien fait ! Bon d'accord, c'était lui qui avait repeint sa chambre en rose fluo, était-ce une raison pour essayer de le tuer ? Et il était rentré dans la chambre de son ami lorsqu'il se douchait et avait changé ses vêtements, tous ses habits, par une magnifique robe jaune avec des étoiles vertes dessus, certes. Mais ça ne justifiait pas un meurtre sur sa personne, il en était sûr à… 60% au moins !

Le blond semblait déchainé. Il maniait sa Buster Sword avec une dextérité inimaginable, ne sentant même pas son poids. Et Sora avait déjà essayé de la soulever. Il avait quasiment finit coincé dessus tant l'arme s'approchait plus d'une plaque de métal qu'autre chose. Sora fut très vite épuisé, tombant un genou au sol, le souffle court. Il sentit le pied de Cloud le repousser au sol alors que la pointe de l'épée gigantesque était sur sa gorge. Le blond l'observait de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux bleus toujours aussi froid.

« Tu t'es perdu Sora. »

« Quoi ? » Répondit le châtain, toujours aussi haletant, honnêtement étonné par l'affirmation.

« Quand t'es-tu mis à douter de la justesse de tes actions, de ta cause ? Dis moi depuis quand tu n'es plus celui qui aurait dit à Roxas d'aller se faire voir et qui aurait ramené Kairi avec lui ? Quand est-ce qu'est arrivé le jour où le destin qui t'as été donné est devenu trop lourd pour tes épaules ? Depuis quand n'es-tu plus celui qui a su me vaincre, percer les ténèbres qui m'entouraient ? Répond-moi Sora. »

Le jeune homme s'étala de tout son long en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Depuis quand… Bonne question.

S'il devait être honnête, alors il devait reconnaître que depuis ces trois dernières années, vide de tout… Amitié, amour, haine, colère… Tous ces sentiments qui passaient, qui coulaient tel de l'eau sur son cœur et qui disparaissaient. Quand il avait commencé son aventure, il était plein de rêves, d'espoirs, il prenait ça comme un jeu. Vint la rencontre avec le sans cœur de Xehanort, Riku qui sombrait dans les ténèbres, à ce moment là, ses certitudes avaient pris un certain coup. Un an plus tard, il pensait avoir retrouvé son ami après avoir été tant éprouvé par Xemnas et ses chers collègues de travail. Tout aurait pu revenir comme avant.

Et finalement rien…

Tout ça parce qu'il avait rencontré un homme qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit...

Mythrim. Chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses intonations graves et posées étaient restés gravés en lui. Et ça repassait dans sa tête, comme un mauvais film. Et d'une certaine manière… Chaîne Royale… Platina ne l'avait pas trahi. C'était lui qui l'avait fait, c'était son cœur qui, l'espace d'une seconde, avait laissé les pleins pouvoirs à ses adversaires. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais peut être qu'une part de lui… avait accepté la défaite. Accepté que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas gagné. Le Maître de la Keyblade soupira. Tout avait commencé il y a trois ans… Quand Mythrim était reparti, il l'avait laissé avec des doutes, des hésitations et tellement de questions sans réponse. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Pourquoi le poursuivre avec un tel acharnement pour finalement le laisser au profit de Riku ? Ou était la logique ? Quelle était la pièce du puzzle qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir et qui le mettait hors jeu d'une si cruelle façon, incapable de comprendre la farce dont il était la victime directe et indirecte ?

C'est ça qui l'avait poussé à fuir Kairi, à mettre de la distance entre lui et les siens. Et puis il y avait ces maux de tête récurrents accompagnés parfois de flashs. Des images d'une mémoire enfouie, qu'il croyait avoir à jamais perdu. Celle d'avant ses sept ans.

Une époque dont il était censé ne pas se souvenir. Mais parfois, de petits détails lui évoquaient une impression de déjà vu. Il y avait quelques semaines encore, c'était en parlant à Yuffie. Elle s'était approchée de lui, rayonnante de bonheur, le sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient joué un mauvais tour quelconque à Cid, puis elle s'était approché de lui, riante, elle lui avait simple dit, « On garde le secret hein p'tit So' ! » le doigt devant la bouche. A ce moment la, Sora avait vaguement vu l'image de quelqu'un d'autre se superposer, il se souvenait simplement de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, d'un visage magnifique, rien d'autre… Et puis il y avait ces… trous noirs. Comme lors de son premier réveil. Ça n'était arrivé que rarement mais parfois… Il explosait, littéralement. Pas en hurlant, pas en se montrant horrible avec les autres, juste en fixant un mur, absent, et en émettant des vagues d'énergie. Et ça s'accompagnait toujours de colère.

Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Il n'en savait rien, si ce n'est que ça avait commencé depuis trois ans, depuis sa rencontre avec Mythrim. Et que ça le rongeait de plus en plus.

Il avait besoin de respirer, de faire le point, réviser sa façon de voir les choses, d'être tout simplement Sora le jeune homme de dix huit ans, et pas Sora le Héros. En trois ans, il n'avait rien accomplis, rien du tout, déchiré entre le fait d'aller voir Mythrim pour lui demander des comptes et celui de le tuer pour protéger son ami.

« Je sature Cloud. Je ne… suis même pas certain d'arriver à saisir contre quoi on se bat… ou contre quoi on va se battre. J'ai tellement de questions… et si peu de réponses. Je me souviens de choses dont je ne devrais pas, je fais ces crises, Riku est toujours aussi loin de moi. On n'avance pas, et la seule chose qui nous arrive de significatif, c'est quand l'un de nous rentre blessé. »

« Et qu'est ce qui a changé ? » Souffla le mercenaire

« Mythrim » Répondit le jeune homme, il se dégagea, il avait comprit la leçon. « Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Je vois des choses qui ne sont pas réelles, des choses qui font parties de mon passé. »

« Sora… » Commença son ami.

La, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Son cadet souriait tout le temps, masquant ses peines. Cloud pensait bien qu'il en avait pourtant, tout le monde avait une part de mystère, quelque chose qui pesait sur la conscience dont on ne pouvait pas parler, après tout, lui-même…

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire Cloud. Et oui, oui je veux le revoir, je veux comprendre qui il est, qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il veut. »

Il s'arrêta quelque seconde et livra finalement le fond de sa pensée

« Je veux savoir ce qui nous lie. »

Le plus jeune avait posé sa main sur son cœur. C'était probablement ce qu'il lui dictait. Le blond comprenait un peu mieux, mais il restait soucieux, en trois ans, ils s'étaient énormément rapproché lui et le gamin. Il était le petit frère qu'il n'avait pas eut. Il comprenait Sora, parfaitement même, lui aussi était liée à une personne d'une façon très spéciale. Cloud n'oubliait pas qu'il avait suivit Sephiroth à travers tous ses mondes pour chercher une réponse. Lui aussi se demandait ce qu'il était, humain ? Monstre ? La seule personne qui avait la réponse n'avait jamais été que cet homme aux cheveux argentés, mort désormais. Ça n'avait rien apporté à Cloud de le tuer, pas même un début de réponse, il était toujours terriblement lui-même. Il sourit, tristement.

« Sora. Tu m'as un jour dit de suivre mes propres convictions, il est temps désormais de prendre ton envol. Nous t'avons suivi parce que nous voulions t'ôter un poids, rien de plus. Ton destin est autrement plus grand que pourrir dans ce monde à résoudre des problèmes du quotidien. »

Il s'avança, lui posant sa main humaine sur l'épaule.

« Bats-toi selon tes convictions, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux. »

« J'ai peur de me perdre Cloud, il y a un abîme de ténèbres devant moi, et je dois sauter dedans, les yeux fermés… Et si je ne retrouvais plus mon chemin ? » Chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

« Tu es fort Sora. »

Le châtain releva les yeux, il n'était pas habitué à ce compliment venant du blond.

« Plus fort que moi, plus que Léon, plus fort que tous les hommes que j'ai pu un jour rencontré. Tu dégages une incroyable lumière qui tire ton entourage vers le haut. Tu t'en sortiras, si tu y crois suffisamment. »

Cloud dépassa son cadet et alla se poster prés du vide. Il regarda l'horizon, Midgard était une belle ville quoi qu'on en dise. Il aimait toute cette vie, cette énergie… Ça lui rappelait son enfance à Nibelheim… C'est pour ça qu'il était ici, mais Sora n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il était promis à un dessein plus grand, tous en avaient conscience.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi Cloud. J'en ai besoin. »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, le mercenaire hocha la tête, oui, c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je reviendrai »  
>« Je sais » Murmura l'épéiste. « Tu reviendra même plus fort encore. »<p>

Il s'arrêta et ajouta pour lui-même

« Et moi je comprendrai de nouveau que jamais je ne t'arriverai à la cheville Sora… si j'avais un quart de ton courage… »

Le plus jeune se détourna, il était en face de la porte.

« Je ne te dirai jamais assez merci pour tout Cloud. Tu m'as... supporté et soutenu pendant trois ans. »  
>« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. » statua le blond, appréciant quand même la reconnaissance de son ami<br>« Bien plus que ce que tu crois. Je reviendrai... Et je serai celui qu'on attend de moi, je te le jure. » Dit-il en lui adressant un dernier signe de tête avant de se retourner.

Sora ouvrit la porte menant au couloir du dernier étage et s'y engouffra, moins soumis au stress. Ça virait au mélodramatique, mais tant pis, Cloud préférait ça à la souffrance du gamin. Le Maître de la Keyblade n'avait pas mérité tant.

Sur le toit, le mercenaire fit de nouveau face à la ville. Il leva une main, il aimait sentir l'air sur sa peau. Et puis, lui aussi devait tout faire pour être meilleur, il avait tant de choses à régler. Si ce gamin y arrivait, alors ça ne devrait pas être insurmontable. Il se jura d'essayer avant de sourire, il pourrait certainement se rendre utile auprès des autres déjà.

* * *

><p><strong>[Loin de Midgard]<strong>

Il avait longuement discuté avec les autres aussi, leur expliquant qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Aucun d'eux n'avait protesté, ils lui avaient juste souhaité un bon voyage, les filles l'avaient embrassé et Cid lui avait donné un petit vaisseau. Il s'était rendu dans un endroit qu'il n'avait pas visité depuis longtemps, la Cité du Crépuscule. Ca n'avait rien d'anodin, il avait besoin de calme et d'espace, c'était encore le meilleur endroit pour ça. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'il atterrit enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il se faufila sans un bruit vers la gare et se rendit sur la place devant. Ici ça devrait être bon selon lui. Il prit une grande respiration, ce qu'il allait faire était foncièrement dangereux et absolument pas conseillé, et pourtant…

Il augmenta son aura, qui apparut comme une fine auréole autour de son corps. Il savait faire ça depuis peu, signe qu'il commençait à devenir un peu plus fort à en croire Leon et Cloud. Il tendit la main devant lui et ferma les yeux. Il ne pensa pas à quelque chose de négatif, juste au fait qu'il voulait la vérité désormais. Il sentit confusément une étrange sensation commencer à se diffuser dans son cœur. Un mélange de froid et d'un sentiment de puissance nouvelle. Il rejeta le froid en bloc et contint cette assurance sans grand mal. Un éclair illumina alors la cité désormais déserté, en silence. Lorsque Sora rouvrit les yeux, il y avait un Couloir des Ténèbres juste devant lui. Avait-il réussit ? Il était en droit de se poser la question vu la nouveauté de la chose. Quelqu'un applaudit derrière lui. Le comité d'accueil était déjà la en tout cas.

« J'ai vu des choses exceptionnelles, mais comme celle-ci, jamais. Tu sais que ça nous a pris des années avant de pouvoir contrôler les Couloirs des Ténèbres comme ça ? Franchement… félicitation, mec. »

L'homme se dirigea lentement vers lui, lui laissant toute la latitude de réagir. Il se contenta de l'observer froidement, le détaillant du regard. Il ne portait pas sa capuche mais avait bien le long manteau noir de son ordre. Il avait un visage neutre, ni beau, ni moche mais une peau très blanche, quasiment cadavérique. Ses longs cheveux rouges retombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates, balayé par la petite brise qui soufflait. Il devait être à peine plus vieux que le Maître de la Keyblade et l'observait de ses yeux orangés, flamboyants.

« Tu es le Numéro VII, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Le membre du Treizième Ordre sourit de toutes ses dents, ce qui donna à son visage un air encore plus juvénile.

« Tu peux m'appeler Lyon, le Consumé. J'ai jamais eu l'honneur de te rencontrer personnellement mais je connais quelques uns de tes amis. Il est toujours partant pour un match retour ton pote Leon d'ailleurs ? Je garde avec un certain plaisir la cicatrice qu'il m'a fait »

Il décala son col, découvrant sur son cou une marque profonde faite à l'arme blanche qui semblait s'étendre sur tout son torse.

Sora continua de l'analyser. Le Pyromancien, il en avait entendu parler oui. C'était lui qui avait envoyé Leon à l'hôpital pour un très long moment – et beaucoup trop de soldats à la morgue aussi -. Il détenait des pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires, capable de créer des incendies virulents d'une seule pensée. Il avait un tempérament à la hauteur de sa magie, explosif. Et il se précipitait toujours bien trop, une erreur qu'on ne commettait pas deux fois face à Leon. Ça lui avait presque couté la vie d'ailleurs.

« Je suis ici pour voir ton maître, Lyon. »  
>« Mon Maître… Drôle de choix de mots. Mythrim est beaucoup de choses, mais nous ne sommes pas ses chiens de garde, Sora. » Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.<p>

Le châtain se sentait presque mal à l'aise devant ce regard. C'était comme s'il était habité par un esprit des flammes, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et Sora avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Par ailleurs, il reçut le message cinq sur cinq... Donc Mythrim n'était pas un maître ordonnant à ses esclaves...

« Enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour ça. Il m'a envoyé te chercher, il a beaucoup à te dire, si ça t'intéresse. Il m'a précisé qu'il fallait bien te dire que personne ne te fera de mal, évidemment. Tu marches ? »

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il hocha la tête positivement. Lyon sourit encore plus et ouvrit à son tour un Couloir des Ténèbres. Il allait se retrouver en territoire ennemi certes, mais au point où il en était, ca n'avait guère d'importance. Ces questions étaient plus graves à ses yeux que ce genre de détails.

Puis, si jamais ça tournait mal, il trouverait bien quelque chose.

* * *

><p><strong>[Autre lieu]<strong>

Une téléportation après, Sora se retrouva dans une immense pièce qu'il apparenta à un salon. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le lit à l'opposée de la pièce, un lit gigantesque. Donc, il était dans la chambre de quelqu'un… Il haussa un sourcil. Les dimensions lui paraissaient absolument faramineuses.

« Installe-toi sur le canapé. » Lui dit le Numéro VII en en faisant de même.

Il l'ignora complètement par la suite, jouant avec son énergie magique. De sa main droite, il créa un anneau incandescent tandis que de sa main gauche sa magie prit la forme d'une flèche. Il s'amusait à faire percuter les deux éléments, créant des petites explosions qui soulevèrent le cœur du jeune homme. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de choses – mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par une telle démonstration.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, le roux se leva, il regarda autour de lui, et hocha la tête avant d'observer le Maître de la Keyblade.

« Mythrim arrive, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Je te laisse ici, pas de bêtises s'il-te-plait, ça risquerait de me retomber dessus et je déteste les corvées. Et… franchement, entre nous mec, tiens-toi à carreaux. On ne te touchera pas sans un ordre mais sache juste qu'assez exceptionnellement, on est quasiment tous là, si tu tentes un truc stupide… tu vois… On serait obligé d'intervenir.»

Il fit une grimace en songeant à ce qui pourrait arriver au châtain.

« Bref, j'ai été ravi de te connaître. On se reverra j'espère. »

Et là, le pyromancien eut le geste le plus inattendu que Sora n'ait jamais vu. Il lui tendit la main. Le Maître de la Keyblade le considéra en silence quelques secondes, cherchant une seule trace de malice dans ce que Lyon lui proposait. Il finit par répondre à son salut, lui serrant la main, à lui, son adversaire... son ennemi, même. Visiblement très satisfait, le Numéro VII sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta juste avant de la passer :

« Tss… Glen ne se trompait pas alors quand il disait que tu reviendrais plus fort encore. J'espère sincèrement que la prochaine fois que tu affronteras l'un de nous, ce sera moi, Sora. »

Il sourit et finit par partir, laissant le châtain seul à ses pensées. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? De ce qu'il en savait… il n'était absolument pas plus puissant qu'il y a deux jours. C'était même le contraire, sans sa Keyblade, il se sentait terriblement faible. Et… attend deux secondes, ses adversaires parlaient de lui quand ils étaient… chez eux ? Glen parlait de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que déjà quelqu'un d'autre entrait dans la pièce, venant d'une autre porte, située juste à côté du lit. Sora se leva d'un bond, comme monté sur ressort. Il n'eut pas à regarder pour savoir qui était là. Il le sentait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son cœur…

Mythrim ne se retourna pas vers lui, cherchant dans son armoire quelque chose à se mettre en plus de son pantalon noir. Il passa sa serviette dans ses cheveux, cherchant sans doute à les sécher et finit par trouver un vieux tee shirt blanc. Il s'en vêtit avant de se tourner vers son invité.

Quelque chose frappa le châtain en premier lieu : Mythrim n'avait absolument pas changé en trois ans. Son visage paraissait toujours sans âge mais ses yeux témoignaient toujours d'une longue expérience. Il n'observa pas le jeune maître de la Keyblade tout de suite, se dirigeant vers une autre armoire, juste à côté du jeune homme celle-ci. Il se servit un verre d'une boisson jaune… un jus de fruit. Il se serait attendu à quelque de plus… exotique... alcoolisé en vérité pour un méchant ? Et cette fois, il prit la parole :

« Je t'en sers un ? C'est du jus d'ananas. »

La question aurait pu faire exploser de rire le jeune homme s'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il pouvait se faire découper au moindre faux pas. Il demeura silencieux ne sachant trop que faire.

« Nos conflits, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ce qui nous sépare ainsi, n'empêchent pas de respecter les règles de bienséances, tu sais. D'autant plus lorsque tu es mon invité. »

Il finit par accepter, sentant la tension le gagner à mesure que le temps passait. Il fallait qu'il soit un peu moins stressé s'il tenait à s'en sortir vivant. Le Supérieur s'étira avant de poser son verre sur la table et prendre place comme Lyon plus tôt, juste en face lui.

« Rassis-toi. »

Il obéit avant même que son cerveau n'interprète correctement l'ordre, comme si la voix de cet homme suffisait à le faire se mouvoir, même contre sa volonté. Sora considéra quelques instants son verre avant de dire :

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
>« Je pense en avoir une bonne idée. »<p>

Mythrim l'observa en silence. Il n'en montrait rien, mais il était absolument estomaqué par le courage du garçon en face de lui. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il oserait venir se confronter à lui ainsi, chez lui, en plein territoire ennemi. Il fallait une sacrée dose d'inconscience, et encore plus de bravoure, pour venir défier quelqu'un comme lui sur ses terres. Surtout en utilisant une technique telle que le Couloir des Ténèbres quand on avait été élevé dans un monde où les ténèbres représentaient le mal absolu. Cette fois, plus qu'il y a trois ans, il pouvait le dire : Sora était définitivement meilleur que toutes les prédictions qu'il avait pu faire à ce sujet.

Et pour le récompenser, il décida qu'il allait tenter de l'éclairer, du mieux qu'il le pouvait :

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu sans questions. »

Le jeune homme sourit malgré lui, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il expira fortement avant de se lancer :

« J'ai, effectivement, beaucoup de questions. Et vous êtes le seul à avoir une quelconque forme de réponse. »

Il but une gorgée de son jus étonnamment très parfumé avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez à Riku ? »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, il allait de surprises en surprises aujourd'hui.

« Tu me fascines Sora. Vraiment. Pour répondre à ta question, figure-toi qu'il se trouve que Riku est aujourd'hui l'un des seuls à s'opposer à moi aussi farouchement. Et avec de solides arguments. Ça pourra te sembler bizarre, mais il y a trois ans, je l'avais sous mon contrôle, du moins je pensais l'avoir. Mais il s'est émancipé et vole de ses propres ailes, et considérons les choses pour ce qu'elles sont, il connait un certain nombres de secrets du Treizième Ordre et représente donc un danger non négligeable. »

Sora grogna. Est-ce qu'il devait comprendre ce qui était à peine sous entendu dans les paroles de Mythrim… ?

« Il a fait parti du Treizième Ordre ? »  
>« Oui et non. Il n'en a pas été un membre actif mais après cette histoire au Manoir Oblivion, il m'a retrouvé ici. Par ailleurs, je sais que mes raisons peuvent t'apparaître somme toute classique mais je ne céderai pas devant Riku. Le Treizième Ordre réalisera son objectif final. »<br>« Qui est ? »  
>« Soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre Sora si tu le veux bien. Nous savons pertinemment que tu te moques complètement de ce que je cherche à accomplir. Je pourrai être en train de sauver l'univers d'une menace bien plus grande que tout ce que tu peux fantasmer, tu t'opposerai quand même à moi. Tout simplement parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai besoin de savoir Riku mis hors d'état de nuire. »<p>

Le brun regarda son vis-à-vis toujours aussi rigide dans le canapé lui faisant face.

« Je respecte ta conviction et je la comprends parfaitement, vraiment. Si j'étais à ta place, si un illustre inconnu menaçait mon frère… Sans aucun doute, moi aussi je chercherai à m'y opposer de toutes mes forces. Quitte à tuer cet homme. »

Ils se jaugèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment de silence. Ils savaient à présent qu'ils étaient tout deux fait du même bois. Et qu'en vertu de ça, aucun d'eux n'abandonnerait quoi que ce soit à l'autre. Finalement Sora reprit la parole :

« Alors allons à l'essentiel. Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il vit Mythrim se fermer encore plus à l'analyse et réalisa que c'était là son vrai visage. Il était froid, lisse, pur, comme de la glace. Hors d'atteinte. C'était un peu imprévu en ce sens où il s'était imaginé le Supérieur de bien des façons mais pas ainsi. Il se rappelait encore de la terreur qu'il lui avait inspiré sur l'Archipel, trois ans auparavant. Pourtant, sans se sentir à l'aise, il n'éprouvait plus… la même sensation.

Mythrim posa son verre sur la table et se leva, dépassant le petit coin salon pour rejoindre la fenêtre la plus proche. Il se plaça devant, repliant son bras droit pour caresser son menton de sa main, tandis qu'il croisait son bras gauche sur sa poitrine.

« Il existe probablement beaucoup de réponse à ça et aucune qui n'est vraiment juste aujourd'hui. La plus convenable que j'aurai à te fournir resterait Mythrim, le Supérieur de l'Organisation. Mais elle est également la plus hors de propos. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de continuer

« Si nous commençons par le début, alors je suis avant tout Mythrim Mirandia »

Le verre de Sora explosa entre ses doigts alors qu'il fut pris d'un puissant malaise à l'entente de ce nom. Le garçon s'effondra à genoux tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile, sans qu'il ne parvienne à saisir pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça. Pourquoi une part de son esprit... semblait rejeter de toutes ses forces ce que venait de lui dire Mythrim. Il haleta alors que ses yeux lui montraient des choses qui... n'existaient pas. Comme si on passait un vieux film juste devant ses pupilles et qu'il aurait été le seul à pouvoir le voir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à saisir une image.

_Une rivière, une plaine…_

« Elis » Souffla Mythrim qui le rejoignit à pas mesurés.

Il semblait bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de lire dans l'esprit du plus jeune. La douleur s'intensifia chez Sora alors que le mot Elis résonnait désormais avec le nom Mirandia.

Mythrim ferma les yeux. Douze longues années, et voila que la récolte était sous ses yeux.

_Une jeune fille blonde. La quinzaine. Belle comme un ange. Elle chante. Elle danse._

Il semblait à Sora que sa tête allait exploser, cette chanson il la connaissait. Mais quand ? Ou ? Qu'était « Elis » ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait autant. Il se mit à haleter de plus en plus fortement, il y avait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qui voulait à tout prix se manifester. _Quelque chose qui tentait de le contrôler_.

« Rappelle Sora, il y a dix ans. La pluie d'étoiles. »

_Une pluie d'étoiles. Il pleure. Sa mère le retient. Il les regarde s'éloigner. Il ne veut pas, il se débat._

Sora cogna sa tête contre le sol de pierres, les deux mains sur ses tempes, jamais il n'avait autant souffert. La présence se fit de plus en plus forte, elle le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il revoyait des centaines d'images, peu à peu, illogiques, Kairi, sa mère, la jeune fille, les plaines, Riku. Il se sentit hurler alors qu'il se cambra violemment en arrière. Les images dansaient encore, plus vite, plus vite. La colère envahit son esprit, sans aucune raison valable. Il tenta de résister, peine perdu. Ca venait du plus profond de lui, ça le connaissait mieux qu'il ne le faisait. Devant ses yeux déferlaient des milliers d'images, des milliers d'instants. La souffrance, les images, son cerveau satura, il se contorsionna encore sous l'œil froid de Mythrim.

Il hurlait de douleur, il avait si mal, partout, son corps entier le brûlait. Il se mordit les lèvres, jusqu'au sang et les images redoublèrent de vitesse alors que de la bave se mêlait au gout métallique. Il sentit sa volonté commencer à s'annihiler peu à peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il avait mal…

_« Un jour Sora, tes yeux décideront du destin du monde. »_

Les paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, comme autant de poignards pour son cerveau saturé qui commençait à tout embrouillé. Il ne put reconnaître la voix, à peine identifier qu'elle était féminine. Ces mots, on les lui avait chuchoté dans le creux de l'oreiller... Mais quand ?

_« Tu sera maître de nouveaux pouvoirs... de... ceux qui sont enfouis en toi. »  
>« Quand mes mots auront pris un sens... pardonne-le. »<em>

_Xehanort_… Il vomit du sang en se courbant en avant, se cognant également à la table. Contrôler… Il devait se contrôler, il le pouvait, _il l'avait déjà fait_. Il se concentra sur des images, qui lui apparurent instantanément plus clair.

* * *

><p><strong>[Passé]<strong>

Il courait, parcourant le champ de fleur, les mains étendues de part en part de son corps, il imita les vaisseaux spatiaux. Il était, à cette époque, âgé de cinq ans seulement. Sora aimait jouer ici, c'était tellement diffèrent des plages de sables blancs de l'Archipel. Tout était vert ! Ou jaune, bleu, rouge, orange, et tellement d'autres couleurs comme ici à cause des fleurs. Il traversa le petit sentier et parti de l'autre côté. Tout sourire, il continua d'avancer à sa petite vitesse lorsqu'il se sentit happé par deux bras fins, il éclata de rire alors que l'adolescente qui le tenait le chatouillait.

« Arr'eeette » S'écria-t-il, entre deux rires enfantins.  
>« Non, non, non » Chantonna celle qui venait de le faire prisonnier avant de redoubler d'effort.<p>

Il se débattit, mais peine perdu. L'enfant n'en pouvait plus, lorsqu'elle cessa enfin, il lui fit un énorme sourire, éblouissant. Elle le garda dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur la joue et lui faisant un gros câlin.

« Est ce que tu essayais de m'échapper ? Je t'ai cherché partout, p'tit So »

Il aimait ce surnom, parce que c'était celui qu'elle lui avait donné.

« Pou'quoi ? »

Il avait quelques problèmes d'élocutions qui le rendaient encore plus mignon, et c'était pourtant difficile. Avec ses grands yeux bleus innocent, ses cheveux châtains en bataille qui ne se disciplinerait jamais, il était un petit ange vivant aux yeux de l'adolescente.

« Parce que tu es là aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit alors qu'il se blottissait dans ses bras, elle aimait cet enfant, elle l'aimait même parfois bien trop si elle écoutait ce qu'on disait. Mais qu'importe ? Ils partageaient le même sang, il était de sa famille et pourtant, il était si rare de le voir venir alors quand elle le pouvait, elle le chouchoutait.

« Ze t'aime. »

Il la regarda avec des grands yeux, elle sourit, heureuse. Les enfants étaient tellement exceptionnels, elle n'avait qu'à regarder son frère cadet et le petit Sora pour s'en convaincre, des exemples de spontanéités et de sincérités. Oh, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge des relations faussées des adultes, après tout, elle n'avait que treize ans, mais comment ignorer ces comportements parfois malsains que certains adoptaient ? Par intérêt, par vice, par cupidité.

Ce qui la désolait, c'était que tout serait amené à devenir pire plus tard.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, elle gardait la foi tant que les petits bouts de choux comme lui existeraient.

« Moi aussi je t'aime p'tit So ! »

Elle colla son front à celui du garçonnet dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa mignonne petite joue. Il leva le museau et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns coupés court s'approchait, il portait un T-shirt sans manche et un pantalon de cuir noir, il secouait la main en criant leur prénom.

« Sora ! Lena ! »

* * *

><p><strong>[Le présent]<strong>

« Lena… »

Il avait hurlé ce prénom alors que les images s'arrêtèrent enfin. Sora tomba à genou, ses mèches masquant son visage, ses mains devant lui.

« Lena… »

Ce ne fut plus qu'un murmure, à peine un souffle. Mythrim toisa le jeune homme en face de lui. Douze longues années…

« Sora je… »

Les yeux de Mythrim s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il leva sa main pour arrêter le poing fulgurant que Sora avait envoyé en direction de son visage. Fort de ses réflexes surhumains, le Supérieur stoppa également le coup de pied du jeune homme.

« Impossible… Il n'a pas pu l'éveiller de nouveau… pas ainsi… »

Le Maître de la Keyblade s'arcbouta et recula violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Peu à peu, l'aura d'or pur du plus jeune prit des proportions incroyables, c'était comme une lumière en plein milieu de la nuit, elle brillait de mille feux. Il se redressa et tendit la main alors que ses yeux étaient toujours masqué, des chauves souris sombres d'énergie se réunirent. En un flash de lumière, une Keyblade noire et rouge apparut, Cœur des Ténèbres.

« Très bien, puisque c'est ainsi… »

Le Supérieur ferma les yeux, concentrant sa propre énergie. Au niveau de son cœur brilla fortement son propre tatouage du Treizième Ordre, en forme de « X ». Il fut revêtu en un instant de son long manteau noir.

Le regard plus froid que précédemment si c'était possible, il analysa la position de son adversaire à travers ses mèches noires.

Celui-ci se saisit de son arme à deux mains et se jeta sur son ennemi, sans autre forme de procès.

Le premier coup frappa de plein fouet le Supérieur dans le ventre, il recracha sa respiration, le choc avait été plus que violent en plus d'être très rapide. Il fut projeté contre le mur alors que le Maître de la Keyblade était déjà sur lui. Son poing percuta le Supérieur, un deuxième suivit, puis ce fut une pluie de coups. Soudain le coup de Sora fut arrêté, sans aucune difficulté. La main du Supérieur serra avec une force monstrueuse celle du jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé Sora, m'amuser avec toi n'est malheureusement pas dans mes priorités. »

Il prit le cou du garçon de l'autre main et le souleva sans aucune difficulté. Mythrim écrasa son adversaire contre le mur. Sa poigne d'acier se relâcha et il donna un coup tout aussi incroyable, détruisant complètement la pierre. Le corps de Sora fut projeté dans les airs, il était à plus de cent mètre au dessus du sol. Il voulut réagir visiblement, mais le Supérieur était déjà juste au dessus de lui, son pied percuta d'ailleurs le ventre de son adversaire, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Mythrim flottait dans les airs sans aucune difficulté, usant sans doute d'une magie aérienne. il observa le trou que l'impact avait creusé. Il vit Sora s'en extirper, sans aucun dommage. Le brun sourit malgré lui, alors voilà tout le talent de sang du jeune homme. C'était incroyable. Le châtain leva ses yeux habituellement bleus vers lui. Celui de gauche l'était toujours, peut être plus foncé, mais celui de droite s'était teint d'or fondu, une couleur d'une pureté inégalable, d'une beauté majestueuse. Cet œil le dévisageait sauvagement, le transperçait de part en part, cherchant failles et défauts dans sa cuirasse. Cet œil, c'était celui de quelqu'un qui cherchait à donner la mort, à se repaitre de sang jusqu'à en étancher sa soif. Sora n'était plus conscient de ses actes à cet instant, il était mû par un instinct de destruction et de mort incroyablement violent.

« Je ne peux pas encore mourir, pas ici, Sora… »

Il augmenta son énergie, l'air se mit subitement à devenir bien plus pesant. Le ciel bleu se chargea de nuage gris ne présageant rien de bon. Celui-ci sembla réagir, se stoppant. Il observa le Maître de la Keyblade une dernière fois avant de tendre les bras de part et autre de son corps.

« Ce petit jeu a assez duré. »

La main gauche de Mythrim enserra son avant bras droit, il tendit celui-ci vers le jeune homme en bas.

« Ultima »

La zone autour de Sora se chargea de petites boules lumineuses, il les regarda, paniqué, il voulut s'enfuir, mais des lianes de lumière l'enserrèrent et le retinrent à terre. Les sphères se réunirent peu à peu sur lui, l'engloutissant, elles se tinrent peu à peu de noire puis tout explosa, sans qu'aucune possibilité de fuite ne soit offerte au Maître de la Keyblade…

A quelque mètre de là, Mythrim observa la Keyblade qui était tombé, elle s'estompa comme elle était venue, dans une nuée de chauves souris, il resta pensif avant de se diriger vers le sol…

* * *

><p><strong>[Quelques heures plus tard]<strong>

Sora ouvrit subitement les yeux, se redressant. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, bandée, comme ses bras… Il était couché dans un grand lit, des draps sombres le recouvrant. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Il soupira avant de se recoucher, cette semaine n'était décidément pas bonne pour fermant les yeux, bien décidé à reprendre ses rêves la où il les avait laissé, il fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant quand même à savoir où il était.

Et tout lui revint, comme un coup de massue. Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce que…

« Putain. »

Il n'avait pu le retenir, cette situation, seigneur…

« Surveille ton langage, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers celui qui venait de parler d'une voix paisible. Mythrim… Le regard du plus jeune s'embua de larmes. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais détourna finalement les yeux, serrant ses draps contre lui. Que pouvait-il dire ?

Le Supérieur le toisa, il se sentit lassé et soupira. Il s'avança néanmoins, prit une chaise qui traînait dans cette chambre et s'assit à coté du garçon qui semblait prêt à pleurer. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, celui-ci serra les dents, mais il rendit les armes quelques instants plus tard et se jeta dans les bras de son aîné. Il pleura pendant de longues minutes tandis que le Supérieur l'enlaçait. Mythrim demeura cependant silencieux alors que le plus jeune continuait de sangloter.

« Calme-toi. » Dit finalement le plus âgé en continuant de caresser les mèches châtaines.

C'était davantage un ordre qu'un souhait ou une demande. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps devant eux, malheureusement. Le Maître de la Keyblade s'exécuta cependant de bonne grâce conscient que... Il essuya ses larmes et se reprit du mieux qu'il put avant de reculer.

« Désolé » Chuchota-t-il, les joues encore rougies, la tête baissée vers ses genoux.

Mythrim laissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en coin de lèvre. Sa main glissa sur la joue de Sora alors que ses grands yeux bleus rencontraient les siens. Il le crut sur le point de défaillir à nouveau mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment. Le regard conciliant, le Supérieur reprit la parole :

« Il n'y a pas de mal, tu sais. »

Il laissa un moment de silence.

« Je sais qu'en de telles circonstances cela peut te paraître étrange mais... est-ce tu vas bien ? »

Le Maître de la Keyblade hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de sourire un peu également.

« Je… suis vraiment… heureux » Fit Sora, la voix chevrotante.

Il était extrêmement ému. A un point qui bouleversa le brun. Il avait imaginé ça de bien des façons… mais pas ainsi. Et une part de lui aurait préféré que ça ne se passe pas ainsi, justement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Les yeux de Mythrim se teintèrent de tristesse, il aurait tellement voulu que... rien de tout cela n'arrive. Il capta le regard interrogateur du plus jeune, presque intimidé par les mots qu'il venait lui même de prononcer.

« C'est réciproque Sora. »

Il y eut un blanc. Tout deux ne savaient que dire. Il y avait tellement de choses, si peu de temps... mais le plus âgé reprit :

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. »  
>« Elle ne serait pas d'accord... elle me dit souvent le contraire. »<p>

Mythrim hocha la tête, reconnaissant le bien fondé de ces mots. Que pouvait-il rétorquer d'ailleurs ? Rachel n'avait probablement pas tort, les yeux bleus de Sora... n'étaient-ils pas comme une marque de fabrique ? Un signe de reconnaissance plus concret que mille mots.

« Est-ce que toi, tu vas bien ? »  
>« En dépit des circonstances, j'imagine qu'on peut dire cela, oui. »<p>

Il laissa quelque seconde puis continua

« Sora je… »  
>« Je sais ce que tu vas dire. »<p>

Le sourire du plus jeune se fit plus triste alors que son regard se faisait plus sérieux, ajoutant une touche tragique à ce qui se jouait :

« Laisse-moi juste profiter un peu de ta présence encore cinq minutes papa, d'accord ? »

* * *

><p><strong>[A suivre]<strong>

Note : Concernant les personnages de FF, je ne reprends ni les demie histoires de KH ni celle des FF par contre, il y a aura des éléments qui en sont ti...

**Les deux minutes des personnages :**

Ryu : HEY ! C'est quoi ce délire ? J'étais en train de parler  
>Roxas : Tu sais ce qu'attendent tes lecteurs en ouvrant un nouveau chapitre ? Les deux minutes des personnages. Absolument. Rien. D'autre.<br>Ryu : Tu sais Roxas, un jour, pas si lointain que ça, je vais te tuer.  
>Roxas : Tu sais Ryu, si tu fais ça, tu perds les trois quarts de tes lecteurs qui m'aiment de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les chapitres passent.<br>Mythrim : Je n'ai strictement rien à faire de vos engueulades, mais je tiens à dire que j'éprouve une immense joie à l'idée qu'on ait pu me voir intervenir et montrer un peu de ma grande puissance. Sans compter qu'à présent, tout le monde sait que je suis papa, hihi ^^.  
>Lyon : Chef ! Chef ! Z'avez vu ? On parle de moi aussi, c'est trop cool mec !<br>Roxas : *se tournant vers Ryu* C'est normal que ce mec ressemble autant à Axel ? En tout cas, je ne peux que constater qu'on continue de parler de moi aussi. Je commence vraiment à croire que tu es folle de moi. Pas un seul chapitre sans évoquer ma glorieuse personne, je suis exceptionnel, et nous le savons tous.  
>Ryu : Exceptionnellement vantard, aucun doute. Et je pensais pourtant qu'on avait atteint des sommets en la matière avec les autres nigauds de Sora et Riku.<br>Roxas : Ça n'est pas la même chose, moi je peux me le permettre, et tu le sais au fond de toi.  
>Ryu : Je te jure Roxas que tu vas en prendre pour ton grade dans l'histoire quand tu...<br>Glen *arrive, bâillonne Ryu et soupire* : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te spoiler toi-même  
>Ryu : mmmHMMMmHmMmm<br>Glen *retirant sa main*: Pardon ?  
>Ryu : Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?<br>Glen : J'évite que tu fasses des bêtises, très chère  
>Ryu *lui sautant dessus –enfin essaye, il est grand quand même - *: Je fais ce que je veux avec ma fic !<br>Glen : Pas tant que je serais dedans  
>Mythrim : Tu n'es pas drôle Glen. Laisse la faire ce qu'elle veut, pour une fois qu'elle se débrouille pas mal. Ceci dit, la suite promet puisque... mmmmMMMMMHHHHHHMHHHMMM<br>Ryu, regardant perplexe Mythrim : Qu'est ce que...  
>Glen : Ça lui arrive de plus en plus. Sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi, il se met à faire de l'apnée. Je crois qu'une part de lui espère gagner le concours intergalactique. C'est pas le sujet et ignore le. Donc, on disait, tu ne te spoils pas !<br>Ryu : Je fais ce que je veux !  
>Glen : Non ! Pas tant que je serai dans cette fic ! Il n'y a aucune raison que je te laisse faire et sache d'abord...<br>Lyon *haussant les épaules* : Laissons les à leurs engueulades. Ces mecs sont barges...  
>Ryu : JE SUIS PAS UN MEC *retourne se battre contre Glen*<br>Lyon : Si tu le dis mec... Alors le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Kairi » et reprendra notre histoire la ou elle s'est arrêtée. En attendant, nous espérons que vous avez passer un agréable moment en notre compagnie et surtout ne manquez pas... le prochain chapitre, mec ! (Oh, et n'oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez aimé, je vous jure que ça fait vraiment plaisir)


End file.
